Underneath Her Mask
by Miss-Shay
Summary: Her mother's dead.Her father's abusive, and after 11 long years Kagome Higurashi has finally found a way to fight back...with the help of Sesshoumaru Takamada. Important: New Chapt! Not An
1. The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: Here it is! Hey everyone, just for you information this use to be called Tears, but now has been re-named to Fighting Back. Tell me which you like better.  
  
Title: Fighting Back  
  
Chapter 1: The Past  
  
~Information~  
  
As a little girl Kagome Higurashi knew no boundaries. She was a girl who had no fear. Life was limitless and nothing was impossible. But everything changed the day of her 7th birthday.  
  
Kagome had been born on a stormy April night. She had been held once by her mother before death claimed the young woman with big blue eyes. The very same big blue eyes that Kagome herself possessed. In truth Kagome had all of her mother's features. She held no likeness to her father whatsoever. Even when she was but a baby it had been obvious.  
  
Her father was a tall and lean man that could never not be intimidating. His piercing green eyes and black hair that reached his shoulders, was said to be extremely handsome. But very few of them knew of the dangerous man that lied beneath. Those who knew him well saw the malice within, and all were frightened.  
  
Her mother was a petite woman who seemed to light up the room wherever she went. When her smile reached her eyes, she was said to outshine the Sun itself. She was caring and kind to say the least. There was never a person she wasn't willing to help. Being so naive at times would sometimes get her into trouble. She was often told that she put too much faith in people. She had long wavy black hair that gave a gorgeous contrast to her pale creamy skin. But her greatest beauty had been her eyes. Her deep blue eyes had been known to always show her every emotion. But alas, she could never find the strength within herself to stand up for what she believed in. She was meek and timid, unable to say no.  
  
Kagome's mothers and fathers wedding had been arranged. Onigumo had built his own company by the time he was 27, and Korrin's father wished to merge their two companies into one. Korrin's parents felt that the marriage would consummate the combining of their companies, and secretly they had wanted someone who would be able to take care of Korrin as she got older. Kagome's father, Onigumo, didn't have the slightest problem with the agreement. He had immediately fallen in love with her mother's beauty and charm, but the feeling was not mutual.  
  
Korrin felt that he was a devious man and that could not be trusted, but she could not bring herself to deny her parent's wishes. They had not been able to see past his false extererior for the man he really was. For once in her life she had been able to see what no one else could.  
  
Onigumo knew his young bride cared nothing for him, even resented him. In fact, he was impressed that she could tell what kind of man he really was, yet she was still unable to talk back to him or anyone else. She seemed so weak and helpless. He was the one who would have always protected her. He had truly loved her.  
  
Soon after there marriage, Korrin was expecting. 9 months later Kagome was born, and Korrin died giving birth to her. She was not strong enough to give life to another being.  
  
When Onigumo saw his daughter for the first time he was shocked to say the least. In his arms he held a child that looked almost exactly like her mother. Of course there had been some differences, considering that Kagome had just been born. But he had no doubt that the baby with fuzz on top of her head and chubby little cheeks would grow into a beautiful young woman, like her mother.  
  
But there was something different about this girl. The little girl possessed something her mother hadn't. She carried a look of determination in her breathtaking blue eyes that said she could handle anything the world threw at her. Her mother wasn't nearly as strong as the baby he held.  
  
'It's not fair' he thought 'why should this child live when Korrin had to die!' He clutched the child more fiercely when felt waves of emotion crash down upon him, bitterness, despair, anger. It seemed like his whole world was crumbling around him. He knew then he could not sit and watch this child live the life his wife couldn't. Onigumo had to leave.  
  
And after the funeral that is exactly what he did. He hired the first nanny that applied to care for Kagome, and left without a second thought, not knowing when he would be back. Fortunately for Kagome, an old woman with a heart of gold became her caretaker. The elderly woman instantly felt sympathy for Kagome, knowing that her mother died giving birth to her, and her father had practically abandoned her. Kaede knew that Kagome's life would be filled with hardships and at that moment she promised herself that she would do all that she could to prepare the unsuspecting girl for what lied ahead.  
  
As Kagome grew, Kaede soon found out that Kagome was no 'submissive little girl'. She and Kagome could argue on end, sometimes for hours at a time. One day they had been so angry at each other that they glared at one another while literally shaking with rage. Not being able to take it anymore, Kaede threw her arms in the air and cried,"Arg! You should be in debate" and stalked out, sufficiently ending the argument. Kagome's glare soon became a look of confusion and she just stared at Kaede's retreating form for a few seconds before scrambling after her while shouting, "Hey Kaede, what's 'debate'?" But everything changed on Kagome's 7th birthday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Kagome's House ~ April, 9 ~ 6:00am ~  
  
"Kaede," the, now 7 year old, Kagome whispered. "Kaede!" she whispered louder. The old woman lying on the four-poster bed was still unresponsive, even as a small index finger started to poke her cheek repeatedly. Kagome scrunched up her face, trying to think of a way to wake her sleeping nanny. Suddenly, an evil grin made its way through her face. 'Let's see if you wake up now! Hee hee.' "Kaede!!!!" Kagome screamed, jumping up and down beside her, and waving her hands frantically in the air.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Keade bolted upright, and the unexpected movement caused Kagome to fall into a sitting position on top of bed. Kagome giggled as the bouncy bed came to a halt. "What are ye tryin to do? Give me a heart-attack?" Kaede cried clutching her chest and breathing heavily.  
  
"Kaede! You're up!" Kagome exclaimed. "No silly! Guess what day it is." Kagome eagerly knelt next to the gray-haired woman, waiting in anticipation for her answer. Kaede just smiled at the adorable face looking intently up at her.  
  
"Tis your birthday today, isn't it?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome's arms shot to the sky in triumph, causing her to lose her balance, and fall upon the floor. Kagome's nose wrinkled in discomfort as she rubbed her sore bottom. She climbed atop of the bed once again while Kaede chuckled at her.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked looking at the digital clock on her nightstand. It shone in bright red letters 6:05. Kaede looked at the girl questioningly. 'What happened to the girl I usually have to pry out of bed in the morning?' "Well, since we are already awake we may as well get up." She sighed. "What do you want for breakfast?" Kaede asked moving to get up.  
  
"Breakfast!" Kagome shouted and ran out the door like a shot. Shaking her head, Kaede slowly followed the energetic girl. 'I'm getting to old for this' she thought, smiling despite herself.  
  
*After Breakfast*  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome called from the back porch. To most it was dismal, but to Kagome it was charming, even with its gray peeling paint, and cool draft. "I'm going to go for a walk in the woods, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Kaede shouted back, washing the dishes in the kitchen sink. "Just be safe, and remember to take your jacket. Oh, and don't stay out to long, it's suppose to rain. Take an umbrella just in case. And don't forget to."  
  
"I'll be fine!" Kagome rolled her eyes at Kaede's worrywart ways, while skipping her way out the door. Kagome's home, more like mansion, was old and decaying, but gave a cozy feeling to all its occupants. It was secluded from all other houses, so Kagome had not found any friends that lived nearby. But she found comfort in the old woods that surrounded her house.  
  
The trees stood sturdy and tall; while greenery spread itself upon the forest floor the sun shone bright, casting rays through the trees. Rocks could be found scattered here and there, and the gentle rustling of leaves could be heard as the wind coasted by. Every now and then, a fallen tree could be seen lying on the ground with moss jacketing its form.  
  
Kagome knew exactly where she was going as she hopped from rock to rock, trying not to touch the ground. Before she knew it, she stood in front of an enormous oak tree, that sheer size surpassed all the others tenfold. The great tree's roots intertwined each other and the leaves swayed in the breeze. Next to it was a tiny brook that trickled swiftly with flow of the current.  
  
This was her spot. No one, not even Kaede, knew about her secret spot. This is where she went, usually to get away from her nanny, but sometimes she would just come out here for some peace and quiet. She sighed. It astonished her, how every time she visited it never ceased to amaze her with its magnificence.  
  
Kagome started to climb the great tree, putting her educated feet in the foot holes as she went. She had climbed this tree enough times to know where she could step, and which would make her fall to the ground. That was not an experience she would like to relive.  
  
She stopped when she reached a low branch that let her over look the forest in all its wonders. She leaned against its trunk, and closed her eyes, listening to the nature around her. Kagome tried not to fall asleep, Kaede would get worried. In a futile attempt, she tried to force her eyes open, only to find out that they were too heavy. 'Must not fall. asleep,' and with those last thoughts, she drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
Kagome awoke when she felt a bead of water plummet upon her nose. She opened her eyes to see tiny droplets falling from the now, gray and cloudy sky. 'How long have I been asleep? Ooooo, *.* Kaede might be angry." She hasty tried to climb down, but just as she was out of the tree she tripped.  
  
Kagome landed with a thump on the ground. Irritated, she got up to kick, the offending root that got in her way. Just as she was about to, she saw a box of some sort stuck underneath. Curious, she stooped down, and gingerly picked it up the object. Kagome's hands ran across the box that looked large compared to her tiny hands. It was covered in mud, hiding its appearance.  
  
Kagome was torn about whether or not she should take it with her. 'It's not mine. I shouldn't. It looks like it has been here for a while.' She thought refereeing to the mud. "Maybe. just this once." Kagome walked swiftly back home. This time with a very mysterious little box.  
  
*At Home*  
  
As soon as Kagome entered the house she was bombarded by a very distraught Kaede. "Where have you been!? I have been so worried!" Kaede's vice-like grip tightened.  
  
"Kaede," Kagome choked. "Can't. breath!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Kaede said letting to of her. "Why are you so dirty?" she asked eyeing the mud stains on her clothes.  
  
"I kind of fell asleep. Then when I got up I tripped and landed in the mud." Kagome looked towards the ceiling waiting for the lecture that was bound to be given.  
  
"Well it's your own fault for waking up so early. Maybe then you wouldn't be so tired. And didn't I tell you to bring a jacket. You're going to catch a cold. Why when I was your age." Kagome tuned her nanny out and started to let her mind wander. After about five minutes it looked like the old woman was finished with her rant.  
  
"Kaede, guess what I found!" Kagome said, forgetting all about the fact that Kaede was trying to talk to her. Kaede's eye twitched with irritation. "What did you find?"  
  
"This!" Kagome held the box in front of her with outstretched arms.  
  
"Do you know whose this is?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"It looks yucky," Kagome said. Kaede nodded, although she probably wouldn't use the word yucky, but it certainly fit the description. "Can we open it?" Kagome asked cautiously. She was dying to know what was inside. Her imagination ran wild, thinking treasure, or jewelry. Kaede took a minute to think about it, and finally nodded her head. Truth be told, she was interested as well as to what lied inside, but first it needed to be cleaned off.  
  
Kaede took the box with its unknown contents and set it near the now empty sink. Kagome came over as well but had difficulty seeing over the counter. She scampered off, only to come back a minute later, with a wooden stool the same size as herself. She set it next to Kaede and sat watching as Kaede picked off the dry dirt with a fork. The dirt that had been pried off was set on a baby-blue colored dish towel.  
  
Kagome heard the crashing of thunder. She looked toward the window. The tiny droplets had turned into a full blown storm. The rain came down in sheets, and the wind howled. The sense of foreboding hung in the air. Kagome tried to shake off the uneasy feeling and went back to studying Kaede's work.  
  
Kaede ran some warm water after most of the filth had been picked away. She stepped away long enough to throw the dirt in a nearby trashcan. Taking a closer look at the box she noticed that there was something familiar about this box. She moistened the edge of the baby-blue dishtowel, and started to cautiously wipe off any remaining earth.  
  
When Kaede was finished, she and Kagome both took a good look at the now clean box. It was stunning. It had been made of wood, and flowers had been carefully hand-painted on its rim. Amazingly the gold hinges were in perfect condition. Suddenly Kaede remembered where she had seen this box before.  
  
Tears brimmed in her eyes, as she recalled who the beautiful box belonged to. It had been hers. Korrin's. No one was ever allowed to look inside. Her grandmother had given that to her on her 18th birthday, and she said it was 'her special box of seacrets.' She kept her greatest treasures buried within this small box.  
  
Kaede thought of Korrin as the daughter she never had, and was the only one who listened to her, when she told of assumptions of Onigumo. Before she died, Korrin made Kaede promise to look after her daughter. Somehow she knew she would not survive.  
  
Kaede was brought out of her recollections as Kagome started speaking. "Kaede is anything wrong?" she asked, noticing her nanny's distressed look.  
  
"No. Not at all," she said wiping her eyes with the apron she wore.  
  
"Okay. Can we open it?" Kagome said turning her attention back to the box.  
  
"Kagome," Kaede said quietly. "I think you should have it." Kagome looked at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kagome, lets sit down." The pair moved from the kitchen and into the dining room, making sure to bring the box with them. The dining room was never used. They always ate their meals in the kitchen. Kaede had always said that eating in the dining room should be something for special occasions, not everyday meals. They sat at the large table with the crystal chandelier light hanging overhead.  
  
"Kagome," Kaede started, her voice stayed unnaturally quiet. "This box belonged to yer mother. She and I used to be real good friends."  
  
"Why haven't I been told about her?" Kagome asked not meeting Kaede's eyes. Whenever she had asked, Kaede would always change the subject.  
  
"It hurts to talk about her." Kagome met her eyes and Kaede knew that she understood. Talking about her mother to Kagome would reopen old wounds. The wounds she tried so hard to forget about. "Your mama was a great woman, she didn't deserve to die." The last part was said so softly that Kagome almost didn't catch it.  
  
"How did she die?" Kagome was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"We'll talk about that another time. I think that this is enough 'sad talk' for one evening missy." 'She wouldn't understand, she would only blame herself.' "Now get up to yer room and put that in a safe place." She patted her but and gave her a nudge toward the stairs. Kagome carefully lifted up the box, and began to mount the steps. "And Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do me a favor honey, and don't open that box?" Something inside Kaede told her that whatever was in that box, Kagome wasn't ready to see. "You'll know when the time is right," she said, completely believing it was true. It was obvious that Kagome looked disappointed, but she nodded her head anyway and headed up to her room.  
  
A roll of thunder could be heard from inside the house. For the first time, Kaede noticed how bad of a storm it was. She frowned as she heard the pounding of rain upon the rooftop. A resounding knock at the front door made her jump.  
  
'Kaede you're just being paranoid' she told herself, almost laughing at how on edge she was. She made her way through the living room to get from the front door. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. What she saw made her whole body froze. 'It's . him!'  
  
There Onigumo stood, drenched from rain, while lightening could be seen crashing in the background. His black trench coat did little to keep him dry.  
  
"Can I come into my own home?" he sneered, settling his flashing eyes upon Kaede. Kaede soon got over the shock, but the prickling of fear she felt wouldn't go away.  
  
"Onigumo," she said lowering her head respectfully. "What brings ye here?"  
  
"I cannot come home for my little girl's birthday? I figured it was about time I met my own flesh and blood." Kaede knew as well as he did that the reason he chose today had nothing to do with Kagome's birthday, but her mother's death.  
  
"Will you be staying long?" He grinned at her, showing off his lethal smile.  
  
"I plan to stay for good. I think I should be apart of how my own child is brought up, don't you?" Not waiting for an answer he began again. "Either way, I will no longer require your services." He didn't even bother to try and sound sorry. 'No'  
  
"You cannot take me away from her!"  
  
"Oh but I can." His face showed no trace that there had ever been any humor. "And I will. If you don't cooperate I will be forced to call the authorities. Leave. Now." The look he gave her promised that he would do it within the instant if she gave him the chance. There was nothing she could do.  
  
"Fine!" she shouted angrily. At that moment Kagome chose to come bouncing down the steps. Her tresses swaying as she did so. She came to a halt in front of them. She caught sight of the tears that had made their way down Kaede's face, and rushed to her side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome's concern was evident. Kaede knelt on the carpet of her, and put her hands on Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Kagome. I have to go now" she said trying not to break down. "You will be staying here with your daddy." 'My. daddy' Kaede turned her head in the direction of the door. Kagome gazed in the direction of Kaede's attention.  
  
"Daddy," his face stayed impassive as she called him, but he spared her a detached glance. Kagome was distracted when Kaede wrapped her arms around her. Kagome wished that she could just forever stay in that position, being slightly crushed by someone she loved. (A/N: I think I heard that in a movie or something. Sorry if I read it in someone else's story, but I don't think I did. *.*)  
  
"Goodbye Kagome," she whispered. With those final words Kaede grabbed her purse from the mantle, walked out of the still open door, closing it behind her as she left. When she reached her car scrambled to get in and sobbed against the steering wheel. 'Kagome.'  
  
"Why did you make Kaede leave?!" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at her father. He may be her dad, but he had made the only person that she had ever loved disappear. Onigumo had been somewhat taken back by her outburst but only quirked an eyebrow in response. "I see I gave you something at least. You have my temper." He chuckled at the hidden meaning his words held. Yes, his temper was volcanic, and soon she would see for herself. "But you are foolish" He said with his voice becoming all too serious. By now Kagome was extremely confused. 'Why is he being so mean?' The way he had stated his last sentence, with such malice and cruelty, made tremors run throughout her body.  
  
During her short revelations she had not noticed that he had moved until he was standing right beside her. Being so close she saw twinkling gleam in his eyes that said he was extremely exited. Exited about what was what frightened her. Than it hit her. She had never been scared like this before. This was not the kind of frightened, like of the boogie man, or monsters. No this was a true bone-chilling fear.  
  
She was certainly sure of one thing. The man standing before her was not the kind-hearted gentlemen she had imagined, but someone who was twisted beyond words.  
  
He looked in her eyes, the very ones her mother had given her, and all traces of humor left his face. It was replaced by a look of bitterness, and hatred. The change was so abrupt it caused Kagome to wonder what the reason behind it was. She had no idea the answer to her question would cause her an immense amount of pain.  
  
"Do you know what day today is?" he asked startling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"My birthday," she answered with as much confidence as she could muster at the moment. Within a second his hand had painfully gripped her arm, leaving her terror stricken.  
  
"No!" He shouted in her face. "Today is the 7th year anniversary of your mother's death' She flinched as his grip grew stronger. "And you killed her" He spat. "You are the reason she is dead." Her pain was temporarily forgotten as his words sunk in. She knew her mother died when she was a baby, but she had no idea that she was the cause. No it couldn't be possible.  
  
"What...what are you talking about? How could I have killed my mother? I was just a baby!" she cried almost franticly.  
  
"Your mother died giving birth to you!" He roared. "A filthy little creature that did not deserve to live!" Her body went numb. It was her fault. It was all her fault. She was the reason her mom was dead. Her thoughts were once again interrupted this time by his nails starting to dig into her arms.  
  
"Please let go," she pleaded. "You're hurting me." Kagome was beyond terrified. She had no idea what he would do.  
  
"'Hurting you'?" He laughed hysterically. "You deserve to die, for what you have done!" he shouted. Picking her 7 year old body up entirely, he noticed that she was trembling. The thought that she knew he was a person to be frightened of brought a smile to his face, just before he threw her into the room.  
  
After Kagome had crashed into the table, she fell into a heap upon the floor, and a sharp pain could be felt running up and down her leg, as well as tiny shards of glass, embedded into her back. But all she could do is watch helplessly as her father stalked his way across the room to where she lay. Silent tears could be clearly seen rolling down her face. Tonight would remain known as the worst night of her life till the end of time.  
  
~ The Next Morning~  
  
When she awoke in the morning every inch of her body ached. 'What happened,' she thought trying to sit up. Then the memories of the night before flooded back. She cringed remembering everything he had told her, and how he had thrown her around as if she was a doll. Kagome clenched her fists and her features hardened. She pleaded with him to stop, and he just hit harder. She couldn't imagine what she looked like.  
  
He had seen her cry, only Kaede had seen her cry before. Kagome would NEVER let that happen again. When the tears fell down her face he called her weak and pathetic. Kagome and her stubborn sense of pride refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry for a second time, and Kagome's newfound determination was not one that would be easily broken.  
  
Her determination however, did not subdue the guilt she felt. 'This is why Kaede didn't tell me. I was the reason she died.' Kagome had been told over and over again of how her mother should have lived.. It turned out that Kaede had been right. She blamed herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey there! So what do you all think? If you read my first version, which to you like better? What about the title change? If you like my story it tell me what you like about it. If you don't like it tell me what you don't like about it so I can work on it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. ^.^ What do you guys think is in the box? If any of you get it correct than you will receive an Honorable Mention in my story. Ooooo mysterious. 0.0 I like this chapter better than the last the other one. Give me you opinions! Please REVIEW! I will need AT LEAST 10 before I can post the next chapter!  
  
Miss*Shay 


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Title: Fighting Back  
  
A/N: Hey everybody. My computer sux and it won't show italics. So everything that is supposed to be in italics will just be capitalized.  
  
Chapter Two: The Party  
  
Kag's Pov  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit. 4:47! Oh shit!! If I'm late he'll kill me!' Kagome thought during her run to her car, dress in hand, and fumbling with her keys. 'It would be his fault if I was late anyway,' she huffed. If he had told her about this business party a day earlier Kagome could have already bought a new dress, one that would cover her fading bruises from her fathers BRUTAL beating few weeks back.  
  
'But noooooo. He had to tell me three HOURS before I had to be completely ready.' It had taken Kagome (in her opinion) forever to find a dress that would be elegant enough to satisfy her controlling father. 'He just wants to see me stressed' Kagome thought grumpily.  
  
By now Kagome was almost home. She pulled into the garage and grabbed her dress, making a mad dash toward her room. Kagome was convinced that she had made a national shower time record, when she had finished.  
  
After spending almost all of her remaining time in the bathroom, primping and preparing, she was ready to be inspected by her father. Grabbing her purse she walked down the stairs where her father was waiting.  
  
Giving her a quick look over his heart clenched. He knew she was beautiful, 'like her mother' he thought. But to Onigumo, she would always be the little baby that killed her mother, and he found himself getting angry all over again. 'Well now is not the time,' he told himself. He would just have to wait till later.  
  
"Presentable" he stated in a monotone voice. Kagome noted how it seemed like EVERY time he spoke to her, he did it either emotionlessly, or angrily. He walked out the front door, not looking back to see if she would follow. She reluctantly did and soon they were on their way in their black stretch limo.  
  
Shortly after she had climbed in, her father began one of his ritualistic speeches that in the end turned out to be threats that had been cleverly disguise.  
  
"As you know Inu Tashio, head of Shikon Corporation and I, are in a middle of a huge deal that will end our rivaling, and cause a partnership between our companies." 'Moron' Of course she knew about his 'huge deal'. Kagome was the one who was drawing up the contract.  
  
Her father and Inu Tashio were finally putting an end to their rivaling, and were actually combining their two companies. "So," he continued, "you will be meeting him and his sons." His voice became deadly and he leaned forward. "And you will do nothing to screw this up. Understood?"  
  
"Yes" Kagome said staring straight into his eyes unwavering. She wasn't stupid. She knew that this deal would do wonders for both companies. By combining the two top manufacturing companies of electronics, no other company would stand a chance against them.  
  
"Good," he said leaning back into his leather seat. 'Someday, he will get what's coming to him.' Kagome vowed. Someday her father's word would not be her law. 'One day it will be different'  
  
Kagome wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into her warm bed. Not sit around and listen to housewives gossip. That was all this party was for and she knew it. That and for their husbands to discuss business there rather than at the office.  
  
This would be the first party that she was actually being ALLOWED to go to. Today was the day her father was being forced to let her become known. Inu Tashio wanted to meet EVERYONE that was important to his company, and he knew, as well as Kagome did, that she was the reason that his company could compete with Inu Tashio's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Party~ Sess's Pov  
  
He inwardly sighed, with his stotic(sp?) mask still in place. There was only so much one person could do at a party like this. Sesshoumaru had done the mingling and the fake pleasantries, and everything that duty required him to. But he knew that if he had to take much more of this, his diner would projectile from its current residence in his stomach, and out onto the ballroom floor.  
  
He tried to busy himself taking sips of champagne and ignoring the looks from some nearby drooling women. They were all the same. Some women were like sharks, predators by nature. The others were all neurotic twits that couldn't think an intelligent thought even if it bit them in the ass. Each of these groups had no qualms about throwing themselves at his feet.  
  
To pass the time Sesshoumaru decided to see what his half-brother was up to. His gaze swept the room till he found the familiar silver head of hair. Inuyasha stood gaping with his jaw slightly open and eyes wide at the entrance to the grand ballroom. He quirked an eyebrow at his brother's odd behavior and scanned the ballroom. Apparently whatever had caught his brother's attention had attracted the attention of every guest at the party. 'What could be that interesting' he wondered. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of the object of interest.  
  
It certainly wasn't as much an object, as she was a person. Standing behind Onigumo, a former competitor of his father's, was a vibrant young woman. She walked down the steps with her head held high. It almost seemed as if she was floating on air the way she glided down those steps. 'Wow.'  
  
Her raven black tresses had been pulled up into French Twist with wisps of hair framing her face. She had on a long black dress that fell delicately to the floor, with two slits that ran up to her knees, giving you a glimpse of her creamy legs from time to time. The fabric appeared to slither up her arms and a small train followed her wake as she proceeded to saunter the grand ballroom.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, angry at himself for being so captivated by one woman. 'She is nothing special' he told himself. 'She is just another female.' Even though he told himself these things, Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to look away, and he conveniently decided to over look that little fact.  
  
'Is she his daughter?' he questioned. Onigumo had never mentioned anything about having family, though Sesshoumaru did know that he had had a wife at one time, but she died a long time ago. Onigumo had been very touchy when the subject had been brought up, so it was left alone. 'Why hadn't Onigumo ever spoken of her if she was his daughter?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Pov  
  
"Onigumo!" Inu Tashio said shaking the other man's hand as soon as everyone in the room started to chat again. Except this time all everyone could talk about was the young mystery woman that Onigumo had arrived with. "It's so good to see you! And who might this lovely lady be?" He asked curiously, turning to Kagome. Her cheeks turned pink at his compliment. She wasn't use to people saying things like that to her. Inu Tashio saw this and smiled at her innocence.  
  
"This is my. daughter. Kagome this is Mr. Takamada, head of Shikon corporation." He said devoid of emotion. 'Trying to hide is disgust' Kagome thought bitterly.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Takamada. I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you" She smiled warmly at the friendly looking gentleman. It was true Kagome had heard many great things about the man Mr. Takamada was, and even her father had to admit he was a good business man.  
  
"Onigumo I didn't know you had a daughter!" Inutashio exclaimed. Onigumo said nothing in response. 'Why am I not surprised' Kagome thought and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kagome," he said. A waiter suddenly came up to Onigumo with a cell phone that had been placed on a tray.  
  
"Mr. Higurashi, you have a phone call." Onigumo frowned and picked up the black cell and after a few moments of conversation his frown deepened.  
  
"What?! *growl* Yes, yes. I'll be right there." Putting down the phone he looked over to Inutashio, completely ignoring Kagome. "It appears there has been a slight malfunction with one of the main computers, so Kagome and I shall be coming back later this evening. Rebooting the computer shouldn't take more than a half an hour."  
  
'Wow a half an hour?' Rebooting computers was known to be a tricky, not to mention time consuming, job. "Alright, but would you mind if your daughter stays though? I would like to talk to her some and get to know her a little." 'Damn. Without Kagome it will take longer than I expected.'  
  
"Of course not, I will see you in a bit," he ground out while smiling falsely. He bowed to Inu Tashio and left without as much as a goodbye to Kagome. After Onigumo's departure Kagome spoke up before Inu Tashio had the chance.  
  
"He will take more than a half an hour," she stated taking her gaze off her father's retreating form and looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"How do you know?" Right after the question escaped his mouth he heard a ringing coming from Kagome's purse. She pulled out a cell phone and glanced into the caller ID. A tiny smile played at her lips as her eyes looked back up at him as she answered her phone.  
  
"The security code is 566094731," and she hung up. No hello, no goodbye, just that one statement said it all. Inu Tashio then realized that she was the reason Onigumo would have been able to come back so soon, and his face broke out into a broad grin.  
  
"Do you work for your father?" he asked chuckling  
  
"Not technically," she answered lightly. 'Though I may as be for everything I do around there.'  
  
"'Not technically?'" Inu Tashio looked at her in disbelief. "You know security codes and you're not technically working for him?" She smiled without giving him a reply.  
  
"So how old are you? You must be heading off to college soon."  
  
"Yes, I'll be going to college this fall. I would really like to go to Tokyo University, but I am going to one a little closer to home."  
  
"That is a very hard school to be accepted into," he stated grimly. Kagome knew he was essentially implying that maybe she wasn't intelligent enough to get accepted, but Kagome just shook her head, with a knowing smile.  
  
"I was offered a scholarship." Inu Tashio couldn't have stopped the small gasp that escaped his lips if he had wanted to. Only the best of the best were allowed to attend, and receiving a scholarship on academics only was practically unheard of. Even his Sesshoumaru had to work very hard to get Tokyo University to give him a scholarship. Kagome found herself blushing again underneath his intense gaze  
  
"One of my sons will be starting there this fall, and the other will be going back for his third year. Why aren't you going there, especially if you received a scholarship?" Kagome allowed a soft sigh pass her lips.  
  
"My father wants me to stay close to home, and then after college I will be working for his company." She tilted her head to the side and added, "Well, I suppose it will be your company by then too." He gave her a small forced smile at her effort to keep the mood light. After that confession he was quiet for a while. He couldn't help wishing that there was something he could do for her.  
  
Before long a stout elderly woman came walking up to them with a mischievous grin placed on her features, while her eyes danced with a hidden secret. Recognizing the women Inu Tashio broke the silence.  
  
"Ah Kaede there is someone I'd like you to meet." At hearing Kaede's name her head snapped up to look at the woman in question. Kagome's eyes visibly widened.  
  
"Did you say Kaede?" she asked never taking her eyes off the woman. Kaede chuckled and spread her arms open. Kagome was found in her arms within the second. Ignoring the pain she felt as Kaede brushed along a few tender bruises Kagome just enjoyed her time being in the older woman's embrace. Finally they reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
"I have been to every one of these blasted parties, waiting for the day your father had enough sense to bring you," Kaede said affectionately.  
  
"I take it you two know each other?" Inu Tashio asked amusedly after being temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Kaede had been my nanny until I was 7 years old," Kagome explained. Inu Tashio listed to the two chatting ladies as they talked about what they had been doing over the years.  
  
"I always knew Kagome would one day conquer the business world" Kaede told Inu Tashio proudly, after Kagome informed her about going off to college and majoring in the business field. He noticed how Kaede appeared prouder of Kagome than her own father did; in fact he had never even mentioned her before. Out of the corner of his eye Inu Tashio spotted another of his guests entering.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Tashio interrupted. Kaede and Kagome both looked at him questioningly. "I am sorry, but Kaede and I have to go greet another guest. Do you think you will be alright by yourself?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine Mr. Takamada." Kagome and Kaede exchanged one more hug before they prepared to leave.  
  
"Oh and Kagome"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Call me Inu Tashio," Kagome nodded, happy that she was on friendly terms with the gentleman.  
  
After the two had bid their farewell, Kagome took a good look at the ballroom. It was huge. She could easily tell that there were about 500 guests here all ready, with lots of room to fit more. Off to the side, delicious looking food was ready for consumption. Tables scattered themselves here and there, while a great chandelier was in the center of it all. The room gleamed with a golden tone shone from the light. And an orchestra was playing softly, while couples danced on the floor.  
  
Near the French double doors that led to the pavilion, Kagome spotted a little girl. Her eyes flickered every which way but her body stood perfectly still, with her hands clasped in front of her. Curious, Kagome made her way across the ballroom towards the little girl.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked. She was a little surprised when the girl moved her head towards her when she had spoken.  
  
"Hi." The little girl spoke rather shyly.  
  
"I'm Kagome, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Rin. Rin was told to stay out of trouble. Sesshoumaru-sama would be mad if Rin didn't." Rin made a funny face that Kagome found absolutely adorable, and she couldn't get over how she referred to herself in a third person.  
  
"Who's Sesshoumaru?" she asked, indulging the little girl.  
  
"Who is Sesshoumaru!? Sesshoumaru is Rin's big brother! He takes VERY good care of Rin," she stated while nodding her head without doubt.  
  
"How could I have not known?" Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Rin wants to walk around. Will Kagome walk with Rin?"  
  
"I would love to." The two set off, hand in hand, to walk around the ballroom. Kagome just listened as Rin chatted away, marveling at how she could talk so much. Every now and then Kagome would nod her head, and put in her two cents when the time was right.  
  
"Oooooo, Kagome!" Rin squealed as she started dragging Kagome to an unknown destination. They finally stopped in front of a couple of young men that Kagome guessed to be around her age. "Kagome-chan, this is Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha, Rin's big brothers.  
  
The younger of the two was shorter and came up to about 5'10" Kagome guessed. He looked as if he was uncomfortable in the tux he was wearing and had his arms crossed over his chest. 'The scowl on his face looks permanent' she thought. Her lips curled upwards slightly and she had to stifle a giggle. He was certainly not bad looking in Kagome's opinion; he just looked. rough around the edges. And his eyes were a shade of amber where his hair was white silver that went to his waist. 'How unique.'  
  
The older brother was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His eyes looked as if they knew your deepest darkest secrets. Kagome suddenly feel very self conscious, and had to restrain herself from fidgeting. He had the same hair color as his brother, but it draped down to just above his knees. It looked so soft; Kagome had to resist the fleeting urge to run her fingers through it. His eyes, though closely related to his brothers held a more golden tone, and showed nothing about what he felt. And he was practically towering over Kagome at about 6'3". His skin looked so smooth that Kagome was sure that would feel velvety to touch. He stood in front of her now with a regal air and icy manor.  
  
Kagome stepped forward and bowed politely. "It is a pleasure to meet the two of you," she said pleasantly. "I've been hearing a lot about you both." Inuyasha grumbled a hello and bowed back. Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head in acknowledgment, and looked down upon her with a slight repulsion. 'Of all the.' Kagome's thoughts were cut short by a woman coming up to them.  
  
"Ah, you must be Kagome, Onigumo's daughter," she said. 'So I was right' thought Sesshoumaru. 'She is just a little princess, whose father lavishes her with gifts, and she receives anything her little heart desires' he thought, now thoroughly disgusted.' "I am Kiya, Inu Tashio's wife, and I am afraid that it is time for Rin here to go to bed." She gave a pointed look in the little girl's direction. "But I'm sure that my sons would be more than glad to keep you company," Kiya said gesturing towards the boys. "Be nice," she warned to the boys in question, before leaving with Rin trailing behind. Rin stopped after a few short feet, and ran up to Kagome, throwing her arms around her legs. Kagome knelt down, so she could give Rin a proper hug.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome-chan," she whispered.  
  
"Goodnight Rin."  
  
Kagome was reminded of how much she had been like Rin when she was younger, as she waved to her retreating form. She had been so carefree, and untroubled. Times were good. Kagome glanced over to the brothers, letting go of the thoughts that would soon lead to dark ones if she let them. 'So I've got babysitters eh?'  
  
"Why has your father not spoken of you before?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly. 'May as well not beat around the bush.' The sudden question took Kagome off guard and her cheerful facade slipped for just a second. With her smile back in place, she grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter before answering.  
  
"I haven't the slightest notion," 'He's ashamed of me, and is sickened by my very existence.' Sesshoumaru's eyebrows furrowed together slightly. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Her face didn't betray that she was lying, but it didn't inform that she was telling the truth either.  
  
Then it dawned on him. She had a perfect mask. Somewhat like his own, but his own was a mask of indifference where as her mask gave a plethora of emotions, each one fitting for the occasion, but never showing her true feelings. But the question that has not yet been answered is, 'what is she hiding?'  
  
"One could only assume that he cares nothing for you," Sesshoumaru said, intending to irritate her as much as he could. He wanted to see her rant and rave about all of the jewelry, and money her father gives her, meaning that money was how he showed his love, not proudly announcing it to the world. And he wanted to see her for what she was, not the mask that she hid behind.  
  
But the rant he had been waiting for never came. He focused his gaze intently upon her. She didn't appear angry or sad, or anything at all. 'What the hell?' 'If you're waiting for me to create a scene, it's not going to happen,' she mentally challenged, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. 'I won't get overworked by something that's so utterly. true.'  
  
She gave a meaningless shrug, appearing as if she had not cared in the least. Although inside she was astounded as to how he could have known exactly how Kagome's father felt about her.  
  
"Why is it, you think you know how my father feels about me?" Sesshoumaru was just about to answer when his brother decided to answer for him.  
  
"Listen wench. Why don't you take your prissy ass back home and go cry to your daddy, because honestly we don't want to deal with your bullshit." As soon as the words had left Inu Yasha's mouth there was a resounding crack throughout the hall. She had slapped him.  
  
"How DARE you presume such things! You have not been in my presence much more than a minute, and already you insult me! From where I stand you seem like a sulky, hot headed, foul mouthed swine!" 'Boy, does she have him pegged.' Sesshoumaru noted.  
  
It wasn't because of the insults thrown at her. No she was too use to those. It wasn't because he had come off as a jerk. It was because he had the audacity to assume that she would need to cry to her father. She had not cried at all since her seventh birthday. The day her father had came home.  
  
The mere thought of Kagome going to her father for comfort was beyond ridiculous. The whole hall went quiet and stared at the scene folding out before them. Kagome was about to turn around and walk out of the door, when she felt a hand clench her shoulder. Kagome instantly knew exactly who it was. Her father was back. and there would be hell to pay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sess's Pov  
  
Her features had hardened, and her face showed nothing, but her eyes told of her fury. 'Was she that upset over my brother's stupid comment?' he questioned himself. 'Why would she care about my brother's statement and not mine?' He had to stop himself from rubbing his temples. This was all to confusing and it was beginning to give him a headache.  
  
He could tell his brother was shocked. Inuyasha just sat there with his hand touching the reddening handprint on his cheek. At that moment Sesshoumaru saw her father and followed him with his eyes till he was just behind Kagome. He looked like he was ready to kill when he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, and Kagome's jaw tightened.  
  
"I see that my daughter has not been acting properly. I am deeply sorry for my daughter's behavior," Onigumo stated grimly to the brothers. "Kagome?" he asked harshly, tightening his grip. She then stepped forward, out of her father's reach and bowed. Her face was completely void of emotion, not even her eyes showed anything.  
  
"I am very sorry for acting disrespectful to you both." To everyone else she sounded sincere. There were very few people that noticed how hard she had to work to grind out that sentence. He did.  
  
"You are forgiven." Kagome's eye's snapped up to meet his, and he could practically hear her thoughts. 'You arrogant prick.' Even his brother was looking at him skeptically. Inuyasha knew it was his fault that they were in this mess to begin with. If only he had kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome would not look away, even though she was sorely tempted to. Sesshoumaru was slightly taken back. He knew she was insincere about the whole thing, but the one thing that puzzled him was where the defiant girl who had just moments before slapped his brother, had gone to.  
  
"Now leave," her father bellowed, in a tone that said their discussion was over for now but would be continued later on. Kagome turned and handed her father back the champagne glass to wait for him. Before she left she glared at her father and wished he could hear her thoughts right then. 'I hate you'  
  
"Mr. Higurashi," Inuyasha started. "It was my fault. I said some nasty things to her. I probably got what I deserved." Inuyasha felt guilty about what he said. He honestly didn't know anything about her and he didn't have the right to insult her like that without even knowing her. Obviously it had struck a nerve. Onigumo smiled gently and patted him on the shoulder, even though he was seething underneath.  
  
"You do not need to protect her. Kagome needs to learn to remember her place." 'What happened to the man that looked murderous a second ago?' Sesshoumaru noted. Inuyasha felt no more at ease after Onigumo's attempt to comfort him. He had a feeling Kagome would be in a lot of trouble, and it was because of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Some of you aren't very happy about the revisal. Soooo Sorry. So what did you all think about this chapter? Sorry if it seems a little . blah, but I'm just trying not to rush into the plot. Let me know what you think. Please Review! Tell me if you liked the chapter or not. Did you like it better than the first one? Again, PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to all of you that did Review. Bye! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. I'll need 13 more reviews before I will update again!!!!!!!!  
  
Miss*Shay  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Kagome takes over the wor: I DEFINATLEY will!  
  
Shanaka: Thanks, I like it better to. Plus, I love your word, Niftylicious! Its soooo cute!  
  
Flare2: I hope this is soon enough for you! I like updating weekly, but over Christmas break I think it MIGHT be sooner than that. Keep an eye out!  
  
Drea-chan: Guess again! I'm glad you like this version better. I think everyone who has read the other one and reviewed this one, like this one better!  
  
Ellie: What kind of story, would this be if he didn't!?  
  
Atashi-wa-Yume: Long Review. I know what you mean. I re-wrote this because I found myself contradicting myself a few times, and I want this story to be the best that it can be. Please keep an eye out for this fic. I think I might update more than once a week with Christmas break. The more Reviews I get the more I'll write. So REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE!  
  
Carmen: The reason it didn't was because, as you can see, I skipped a whole bunch of time. There will be more cliff hangers when I get more into the plot for sure.  
  
Silverspun: I loved your guess, but alas it isn't going to unleash hell. although that would be fun to write.  
  
Crimson: You are kinda close with your guess about the box. Here is the beloved Sesshoumaru you were waiting for. I think I write about him better in later chapters.  
  
Myinuyasha04: Good!  
  
AshleyNicole: I think you might have been right about the title. I'll just live with it now though. I think I can make the story so this title fits better.  
  
Thundergirl: Yeah I know sorry about that. I'll try to get this up to that point as soon as possible.  
  
Kelly: Thanks for reviewing! I did change it.  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: Sorry. This will have to do instead of NOW. *giggle* 


	3. Tokyo University, Here I Come!

Disclaimer: Hello, I don't own Inuyasha and it is HIGHLY improbable that I ever will.  
  
Title: Underneath her Mask (I am soooo sorry I changed the title again. This is the last time, I promise.)  
  
A/N: Hi everybody! I am really, really sorry that I took TWICE as long to update. If it helps check out my new story. (more info at bottom) & I am so sorry how short this is. So so soooo sorry.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 3: Tokyo University, Here I Come!  
  
~  
  
*After the Party*  
  
"What did you two say to her?" Inutashio commanded. His voice rang throughout his study, and his face was impassive as he stood in front of his sons.  
  
He had seen Kagome slap Inuyasha, and the yelling that came after. The young woman who seemed so cheerful just minutes before had become distraught within seconds of his sons' presence.  
  
Inuyasha looked to the ground, and Inu Tashio realized the gesture to be shame. Sesshoumaru, however, stood as always. He stood tall and proud, like the day he was born.  
  
Inuyasha spoke, still not daring to look at anything besides the carpet fibers beneath his feet. "I was angry and I told her to leave," he said quietly.  
  
Inu Tashio eyed him critically. "I doubt that you telling Miss Higurashi to simply 'leave' would cause her as much aggravation as you so obviously did. Honestly, what were you thinking?!" he asked desperately, striking his desk for emphasis. His irritation was now on the borderline of furious.  
  
"It was not all my fault!" Inu Yasha yelled defensively. "Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly helping either with his little interrogation! 'Why hasn't your dad talked about you? He must not love you.'" Inuyasha spoke doing a poor imitation of his stoic brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru shot him a cold glare from where he stood. "I was merely asking her a few questions," He stated in his unattached tone. Inuyasha supplied a roll of his eyes while his father calculated all of this new information up.  
  
Inu Tashio sat down in his desk, his head being held up by his arm, and an uncharistic slouch of his shoulders. He started to rub his temples rhythmically, trying to subdue the pounding brought on by his sons.  
  
"You *do* know that both of your behaviors were utterly inexcusable. I just hope that Kagome can find it in her heart to forgive the two of you. You are dismissed," he stated simple, not having the energy to debate with his sons. 'I am getting too old for this'  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to his room with his naturally long strides. As soon as he entered, he sat himself in the nearest chair he could find.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling, so deep in though that he didn't care about the picture he would make to any passersby.  
  
The woman herself was peculiar. It was futile for him to deny that she wasn't stunning. He knew that you would have to be blind not to see the beauty that caressed her features. But surprising she didn't cover herself from head-to-toe in make-up and jewelry. No, she wore no blush or eye shadow, no bracelets or earrings. Completely bare and uncovered. It was as if she knew she didn't need those things to be beautiful. She just was.  
  
But Sesshoumaru knew better than anyone that looks can be deceiving, and he recognized that she was hiding. something. It made him angry, not being able to see something that was clearly there.  
  
He had thought he had seen a glare that could freeze fire come from this. Kagome girl, clearly directed at her father. When he had taken a second glance to check if he had actually *seen* the hostile gaze it had disappeared. He could no longer be certain if it was there in the first place!  
  
He scowled to himself, while starting to getting up from his wooden chair, and starting to change into some more comfortable clothing. Soon the tux was gone, and had been folded neatly. It was ready to be taken to the dry cleaners and sit in his closet till the next formal affair.  
  
He now wore a pair of black cotton pants, as he climbed into bed and underneath his satin covers. Sesshoumaru fell asleep, being plagued with images of the mystery known as Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*August 3rd*  
  
They sat in Onigumo's conference room, usually reserved for business meetings.  
  
"Um. could you explain this one more time to me please?" Kagome asked confusedly. She tried unsuccessfully to battle the rising anticipation that threatened to consume her being. Kagome could only hope that if she misunderstood, that she would not be emotionally crushed.  
  
She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. The loud, rhythmic, sound was evidence of. excitement. nervousness? She didn't know.  
  
"Your father and I have discussed it and he came to see the reason that it would be best if you went to the most prestigious college possible." Inu Tashio started, getting straight to business. 'Yeah right' Kagome thought. "There-fore you are being allowed to attend Tokyo University.  
  
Inu Tashio directed his attention towards Kagome and he watched as her whole face slowly started to light up. Her eyes sparkled underneath her long eyelashes and her whole demeanor started to change as well.  
  
Kagome's normally perfect posture was reduced to a very uncharastic slouch, as she tried to get a hold on herself after receiving the shock of a life time. She was barely able to register that Inu Tashio had started speaking again, due to her daze like state.  
  
". you will be moving into your new apartment on the 28th. That should give you a few days to get acquainted with the city before you start college, and while you'll be going to Tokyo University, your father and I have arranged for you to work at my company part time. Hopefully you will become as comfortable with my company as you are with your father's."  
  
Speaking of her father, Kagome took a glance at the cold man that had not spoken a single word during the entire conversation. His body was rigid, and Kagome could tell he was fighting to keep calm.  
  
"I don't believe so," Onigumo ground out. Inu Tashio remained oblivious as Kagome's father started to seriously debate whether or not to rip out his throat right then and there, but Kagome saw through him. She knew he was seething underneath. His blood was boiling, his gaze was chilling. He was an all too terrifying sight.  
  
And she would be the one who will suffer his wrath. It would be so easy for her to give up, like so many others would have if they had been in her situation. Entirely too easy. But her stubborn pride refused to give in. She had been determined to survive whatever he could throw at her. But now, that second, she had a new aspiration.to be free.  
  
Free of his overbearing nature, and controlling temperament. Free of his abuse and torment. She would no longer have to bow down to his 'majesty'. She would no longer have to be alert at every moment, waiting for the inevitable beating.  
  
Opportunity was knocking at her door and Kagome knew she would be stupid not to answer.  
  
"Excuse me," Onigumo said while swiftly rising from his seat and exiting out of the double doors, before he did something that he might later regret.  
  
Inu Tashio looked on, a little baffled by the abrupt exit made by his future partner. Kagome just felt that familiar sense of foreboding at what the next month would bring.  
  
She was sure that it would turn out to be a month of pure hell. All Kagome could do was hang on to the bleak hope that the future would bring happier times.  
  
Getting back to the matter at hand Inu Tashio spoke up again. "Oh yes, and as for your work schedule, it can be designed to accommodate with any school clubs you might like to join or anything else along those lines. You will be spending every last weekend of the month with your father, unless something comes up, including holidays."  
  
He stopped and waited for Kagome to process all of the newly acquired knowledge that had just been bestowed upon her. She nodded numbly, even though her head was still spinning.  
  
Inu Tashio's face became troubled before he continued. "I tried to talk your father into letting me pay you in cash, or you getting your own savings account, but he insisted that your wages be put directly into his own checking account. E told me that you had access to it at any time. I wasn't able to convince him that cash would be so much easier, and economical. I'm sorry." He looked so solemn, as though it was the most pessimistic words he had ever spoken. Kagome couldn't stop the words that flowed out of her mouth if she had wanted to.  
  
"That is perfectly fine Mr. Takamada," she said reassuringly, placing her hand over the table to pat the gentleman's in a soothing gesture. "You have already done so much for me. I don't think that I will ever be able to repay you for your kindness."  
  
"Your gratitude is payment enough Kagome." Inu Tashio meant every word that past his lips, and in return, Kagome gave one of her few, real smiles. A smile that showed none of her pain, or longing, or sorrow, just. complete bliss.  
  
Inu Tashio had never seen such a smile like the one Kagome bore. He knew then that this girl was different, like no other he had ever met. In the back of his mind a sudden image of his sons flashed. 'Maybe she will do them some good,' he thought. He certainly hoped so.  
  
Snapping him out of his thoughts, were two almost child-like arms encircling his neck, holding on to his so tightly, its as if Kagome thought he would disappear unless she held on with all her might.  
  
Inu Tashio's startled expression turned into a knowing smile as he embraced her back. He was reminded of the phrase 'a bird can not fly unless she has been given wings'  
  
Inu Tashio supplied the wings, now all Kagome had to do was use them.  
  
"Thank you. for everything," she whispered before letting go. Kagome smiled with the cutest blush of embarrassment gracing her cheeks. She bowed politely before muttering an apology and heading out of the double doors.  
  
It had started. She knew that from now on, nothing would ever be the same. Her face was beaming as she headed down the steps that led to the front of the building. 'Tokyo University, here I come!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what did you all think of it? Again, I am REALLY sorry about not updating for a whole week later than I wanted to, and it is much shorter than I would have liked it to be! I have just had a lot of family stuff going on. Getting back to the chapter. is there anything that you liked especially about it? Anything you didn't like at all? I WANT TO KNOW! Please review. I need more! Help me out! I want at least 15 more before I update again. Plus, thank you to all of those that did review!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
leishkychan: Again really sorry for the late update! Forgive me!  
  
Nuria: Thanks!  
  
silverspun: I'm glad you think so!  
  
ellie: It is a Sess/Kag story, but Inu and Kagome are going to be friends. I'm glad you think that they are long. Unfortunately this one is shorter than I wanted. Please update again, and thanks for the long review!  
  
HFaith: Are you serious? Thank you so much! Please update again.  
  
Stardreamer090: Thanks! That's what I was going for. Yeah Naraku's human name was Onigumo. Thanks for the tip!  
  
Sixiyai: Thank you a lot. I don't think you realize how much that meant to me.  
  
chocolategummybearofdoom: Cool name. You will just have to wait and find out.  
  
ioke: I'm afraid that this wasn't as soon as I wanted.  
  
myinuyasha04: Thanks for reviewing again. and for the length of it. You are right Sess is very perceptive, thanks for the question. It's the reason I added Sesshoumaru's thoughts at the beginning again. And I'm really glad you like it!  
  
flare2: It's nice to hear from you again.  
  
InvisibleRain: lol. You are completely right. But do you really think it's kind of depressing? Well, if it is I don't think it will be as much in a lot of later chapters.  
  
shanaka: Thanks for the review, even if it didn't get posted. 


	4. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Do I *really* have to keep doing this? I suppose I do. I own nothing, never have, never will.  
  
Title: Underneath Her Mask  
  
A/N: I have good news and bad news. The bad news was that this chapter didn't get out until now. I had wanted to get it done last Monday. The good news is that this was *much* longer than I had originally thought it would be! Hooray for me! Hope you enjoy! (Just a little warning: the beginning isn't so great, but stick it out, because it gets better)  
  
~  
  
Chapter 4: A New Beginning  
  
~  
  
~August 28th~ 9:30 pm~  
  
Kagome stared in awe, for what she thought must have been the billionth time that day, at her new apartment.  
  
The kitchen was astounding with its sheer magnitude. The bathroom was huge. Her bed was queen sized and the only word to describe its comfort was. heavenly. To her own surprise the apartment even had its own study; a desk and computer were only seconds away from being at her disposal. And every wall was painted a magnificent baby blue.  
  
But her favorite room would have to be the living room, where she currently sat. A large TV promised the watching of many chick flick films. The couch was so soft, Kagome concluded, as her body sank down into its cushions. A coffee table sat low to the ground, and finally there was the marble fireplace. Wood was stashed away in a brass container, located in the corner of the room, out of direct view. She was content just to watch the flames flicker. Red, orange and yellow all came together to create her own personal light show.  
  
Kagome had never felt as happy as she did now. At this point she felt her skin was the only think keeping her from going everywhere at once. Her body hummed with anticipation, and excitement. This was big step in her life. 'The start of a new beginning' she thought.  
  
In her lap sat her mother's antique box in all its wonderment and glory. Today was the day she would open it and find out her mother's forgotten secrets. She traced the designs of flower along the edges, like she had done so many times before. Gingerly, she lifted the top, causing the golden hinges to creak.  
  
A picture was the first thing she saw. Kagome noticed nothing else as she carefully picked it up, making sure not to create finger prints on its reflective surface. The photo was black and white, and was of a girl about 16 years old. Her long hair flowed all around her, and her whole face was smiling brightly at the camera while she sat in a park, her knees were pulled up against her chest and being cradled by her arms. 'My mother' Her heart began to ache as she experienced a hollow feeling like never before.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, studying every feature of her mother's. It could have been an eternity, but to Kagome it would only seem like a few seconds. She delicately placed a feather light touch on the photo, outlining every inch of her mother's beauty.  
  
Kagome had never caught a glimpse of her mother before now, but she had always been told *him*, that Kagome's mom was like no other. She had been perfect in every way and no one could compare with her angel like magnificence. The only thing Kagome didn't realize, was how much she looked like her mother.  
  
Finally she put the picture down on the table next to her after she knew it like the back of her hand. But what had been underneath made her stare in utter shock. Money. A whole lot of it. 'What could this mean?' she asked herself. The green bills varied from 1's to 100's, and mixed in the sea of green was a white sheet of paper. Kagome plucked it out and found that it was a note, well more of a diary entry really. The edges were starting to curl, and the page was starting to take on a yellowish hue.  
  
~Korrin's Diary Entry~  
  
I am pregnant, and I can't help feeling lost and afraid, mostly for my unborn child. I know my husband cares for me.on some level at least. But as my stomach grows, I can only help but wonder 'what will she grow up like, in an environment such as this?' The other day I watched as my so called husband struck a servant. She was only a child, and her name was Kyiata. She cowered in fear, not wanting to be hit again, and I imagined that it was my *own* little girl a few years from now. After *he* left, we sat on the floor and I cradled her in my arms as she cried. 'Is this what my daughter will have to suffer through?' I thought. I couldn't let it happen. Not to my baby.  
  
So I plan on running away. Taking my child and getting as far away from here as possible. I'm too terrified to tell anyone because I fear that he will somehow find a way to get me back. The only one that knows about my husband's behavior is Kaede anyway, but I couldn't put her in harms way. So for now, all I can do is save up, little by little, until my little girl is born so that she and I can run off into the night, and hopefully never come back.  
  
Korrin  
  
~End of Diary Entry~  
  
Kagome reread it, only to reread it again. 'She tried to save me' she thought clutching the letter to her chest, careful not to crinkle the paper. Her eyes were closed in an effort to keep away the tears that threatened to manifest themselves. If she was not cautious, the dam that she had worked so hard to create would fall, letting everything she held inside, out, making her vulnerable once again.  
  
Her arm began to throb in its cast. 'Ah yes. How could I forget the parting gift from her *dear* *sweet* father?' she thought bitterly. Her eyes began to scan her new home for the pills that were suppose to ease the pain brought on by her broken limb. Her eyes came to rest on the kitchen cupboard where it sat. Reluctantly she got off of the couch, bringing the box with her, to retrieve the bottle. While trying to focus on something other than the now incessant uncomfortable feeling, and the thoughts brought on by the diary entry.  
  
On her way, Kagome started to absently think about the Dr. that treated every one her 'health problems' or so they were called. Dr. Samuel L. Bennett was his name. One observing Kagome's situation may ask, 'Would the doctor not notice something was wrong when they see how many times she had to be taken to the emergency room? Or had to be treated for 34 broken bones over the past *11 years*?'  
  
The answer to that question was the fact that Dr. Bennett was *paid* to look the other way. Kagome, surprising, didn't harbor any ill will toward the man but, in truth, pitied him. He was so easily manipulated, almost effortlessly controlled by those with more power. The combination of his greed for money and fear of those with power was too great of a force to defeat.  
  
She didn't blame him for being afraid, anyone in their right mind would be. Her father had the power to destroy your life, and even take it is he so chose, all done with a simple snap of his fingers. Kagome found it absolutely disgusting how much influence he possessed over others.  
  
Before she knew it, she was already in her bedroom, with the painkillers and her mother's box, in hand, as well as she could with only one capable arm. She set down the box on her nightstand and moved to open the bottle. Being a prescription drug, it had a childproof seal. 'How in the *hell* am I suppose to get this open with *one* arm?!' she asked herself irritably. She sat on the bed, and held the bottle in between her knees as she lined up the arrows, and popped off the top, almost spilling the entire thing upon her bed. After downing two pills with the glass of water, she placed the glass of water on her nightstand along side the bottle of painkillers, and her mother's box.  
  
Just as her head hit the pillow, the thoughts she had tried so hard to keep from coming, advanced in full force. Her head began to hurt with the rapid thoughts that came rushing forth. Turning out the lamp, she closed her eyes as the medication began to take effect. She was for once, thankful for the pain killer's side effect, drowsiness, because she highly doubted that she could get to sleep any other way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~August 29th~  
  
Kagome strolled down the Tokyo streets, intent on educating herself about the city where she would be spending the majority of the next four years of her life. At the moment she was heading to see Inu Tashio's company.  
  
She studied everything in silent admiration as she sauntered down the sidewalk. People bustled along, going every which way, apparently rushing to wherever it was that they needed to be. Mothers were chasing their children, couples held hands, an endless supply of vendors, sat wishing for someone to stop and buy one of their delectables.  
  
A gentle rumbling caught her attention and she quickly placed a hand on her stomach. She hadn't been aware that she was so hungry. Muttering an 'excuse me' to those people nearby who gave her funny looks, she quickened her pace to find food as fast as possible, with a rosy blush adorning her cheeks.  
  
It wasn't long before Kaogme came upon a small restaurant called 'Ramen". She stood hesitantly in front of the door, debating whether or not she should go in, or wait for something better to come along. It didn't look like anything special, quaint in a way. But when a plethora of smells managed to waft their way to her nose, Kagome's mind was made up. She entered the restaurant, noting how a tiny bell atop of the door announced her arrival.  
  
If she thought the smells outside of the restaurant were good, they were nothing compared to the aroma she was experiencing now. Kagome closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, drawing in the delicious smell of hot broth and seasonings. So entranced with the scent around her, Kagome hadn't noticed the little boy, wearing an overly large apron, grinning up at her.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, and there he was smirking, while his green eyes sparkled. His hair was a blazing red, and an unfortunate hair tie had the displeasure of trying to tame his unruly mane. He radiated of childlike innocence along mischievousness, like many other young boys.  
  
Giving him a sheepish smile she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Kagome."  
  
Suddenly the little boy became very shy. "I'm Shippo. Follow me please," he said quickly, remembering she was here to eat. He led her over to a table near a window. The table itself was not much more than a foot off the ground, but being in Tokyo, or any other Asian country, that wasn't uncommon. She knelt to her knees and watched the little boy as he fumbled with a notepad and pen. "What would you like today?" he asked the practiced line. She scanned the menu, only to find out that the only thing they served *was* Ramen, besides refreshments of course.  
  
I'll have beef Ramen." She said handing him the menu after he jotted down her order. When he scampered off she was left alone with her thoughts. Naturally they drifted back to the box. and its contents. There had been over 15 hundred dollars in her mother's box. All of it had been saved in hopes that they would be able to successfully escape her father. *Now* she had a new cause for the money her mother had scrimped and saved.  
  
Kagome had found one flaw in her mother's plan. He would have always been able to find them, wherever they might go. She would know. because she had tried. Granted she was 9 at the time, but she still saw what lengths her father went to, just to drag her back to her own version of hell. Although her mother was more organized, Kagome didn't doubt for a second that her father's efforts would have been doubled to bring back the one he loved.  
  
Going off to a distant college was more freedom than she could have previously hoped for, but now she wanted more. Kagome wanted to completely escape her father's clutches once and for all. To *live*. That was what it basically boiled down to. She wanted to live the life, she hadn't been given a chance to. Kagome planned to live each day away from Onigumo as if it's her last, because she didn't know when her father would try and force her back into the cage he had kept her in for so many years.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the 4 foot boy heading her way with a, filled to the brim, bowl of soup. Walking slowly but steadily, Shippo was careful not to spill a drop.  
  
He set the Ramen in front of her and blushed as she thanked him. He stood, nervously fidgeting for a moment, as Kagome brought the bowl to her mouth, sipping the almost scorching broth cautiously. Hesitantly he knelt beside her.  
  
Putting down the bowl, she glanced at him curiously, "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, slightly tilting her head to one side.  
  
Shippo's eyes drifted to the cast she wore on her left hand. "Did you break you arm?" he asked, his curiosity outweighing the nervousness he felt about being rude.  
  
"Yeah, I did. It hurt a whole lot," Kagome answered with a sad sort of smile.  
  
"Did you cry?" Shippo asked, already nodding understandably. "I cry sometimes when I get hurt." A split second after the words slipped out of his mouth, his jaw dropped open and the only way to describe the look he gave her was horror stricken. He couldn't believed that he had told this near *stranger* that he still did something that was, in his opinion, so babyish. He closed his eyes, and waited silently for the onslaught of insults.  
  
When a comforting had been placed on his shoulder, Shippo couldn't resist peeking at the girl who should have been making fun of him by now.  
  
"It's okay if you cry, you know," Kagome confided in him, though not paying attention to the fact that she failed to listen to her own advice.  
  
"Who said I cry? I was just trying to make *you* feel better." He said puffing out his chest indignantly. Kagome had to stifle the giggle that almost crept out, and decided she would humor him.  
  
"Well thank you. That was a very nice thing you did," she said, "for me."  
  
"Yeah, for you." Kagome couldn't tell whether he was trying to convince her or himself. "Your welcome." She noticed his eyes falling upon her arm once again. "How did you break it?" He looked at her with such innocence. His bright eyes wide with simple curiosity, not a single undertone emotion. She couldn't lie to him.  
  
"My daddy isn't a very nice man," Kagome spoke softly. "He got angry and he broke it." No details. Details would only serve as one more step towards reality for the little boy. Reality had come too soon for her; she didn't want Shippo to have to endure the same fate.  
  
"Why is he so mean?" he looked positively crushed. The girl in front of him seemed so nice. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her.  
  
"He was very sad when my mom died and I remind him of her." His face was crestfallen. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told him,' Kagome thought, though she highly doubted she would have been able to refuse to answer him, or worse lie. She desperately tried to think of a way to return that bright smile to his face, when an idea popped into her head.  
  
"Would you like to sign my cast?" she asked breaking the silence that had fallen. His eyes began to gleam once again as he grinned, completely forgetting about the earlier, more depressing mood. He nodded enthusiastically  
  
"I'll be right back," Shippo said excitedly, almost tripping on his overly long apron as he ran off.  
  
Before Kagome even had a chance to gather hit wits, Shippo was already back with a black permanent marker in hand. In only a few moments more, the name 'Shippo' was spelled, somewhat sloppily, out onto her arm's casing.  
  
"See?" She smirked, pointing to the spot on her arm where he signed, "Now wherever I go I will be reminded of you." All Shippo could do was blush once again.  
  
When Kagome finally left, she had to promise profusely that she would visit often, before he would let her leave.  
  
Now that hunger was no longer a distraction, Kagome walked around until she found herself in front of the massive building she had been looking for. The building itself was grand, as it shone 'Shikon Company' in gold lettering. 'Amazing' was the only coherent thought Kagome possessed as she gazed up at the place she would be working at, for the next four years. if she was lucky. It radiated success among other things and once again Kagome found herself wondering how her father had managed to survive against the colossal force that was Inu Tashio's company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Sesshoumaru's Office~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his swivel chair, looking out at downtown Tokyo through his window, when a familiar face caught his eye. 'What is she doing here?!' he asked annoyed. He studied her, waiting for any indication of what she was planning next. She stood perfectly still, just gazing up at the building, appearing indifferent. He couldn't help but notice that even when she thought no one was watching, her face still held its mask.  
  
His curiosity grew when he saw the cast around her arm. 'What happened?' he wondered, slightly perturbed. 'Wait, why should I care?!' He glared at her through the window, even though he was very aware that she couldn't see him. Just as he was about to turn back to his work she started to walk away.  
  
He was so confused. Sesshoumaru *hated* to be confused. Fortunately there were very seldom times that he actually was, but lately every time Kagome Higurashi comes around, everything seems to turn upside down. 'This can't be good.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry, I think the beginning and ending kind of sucked. What about you? First I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I also have a couple of Honorable mentions to give. Also, I was thinking that if this was like a book and *I* was reading it I would have to read it a second time to get all the little subtle stuff, you know? Like certain foreshadowing stuff. Well, I don't think that everyone will want to read it a second time, just to pick up some more stuff about the story, so I was thinking I could set up a little guideline type thing, where I would tell you what you should notice about the chapter. What do you think? ----- Now that that's finished I would like to thank each and every one of you that reviewed, and I am very happy to say that there are a lot of people I remember hearing from before! Plus I now currently have *over* 50 REVEIWS! Thank you all so much! Now time for the Honorable Mentions!  
  
The first Honorable mention goes to. .:`Crimson~`:.! For correctly guessing one of the item in box! And Also for guessing one of the highpoints of this chapter!  
  
And the next Honorable Mention goes to. InvisibleRain! For unintentionally guessing what one of the highlights of this chapter was going to be about!  
  
The final one goes too. SilverSpun! Who had a very creative guess of unleashing hell like Pandora's Box!  
  
P.S. For those of you that read my other story, The Way She Smiles, it should be updated by Wednesday!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Glass Thorn: I'm glad you like it! And thank you for the compliment!  
  
hyper person: Wow! Thanks!  
  
Thundergirl: That's okay, I'm just glad you reviewed again! Lol! Wow! Chocolate? Are you sure?! Thank you so much!  
  
rosie: Well there is your answer! If you keep reading you'll see why she lives alone later on! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
blackbeltkatie: You are sooooo sweet! I get irritated too when fics I like just. stop. I solemnly swear not too!  
  
myinuyasha04: It's good to hear from you again! Wow, thank you so much! You should stop giving me so many compliments! My ego might inflate to the size of. I don't know but it has potential to be huge! Lol!  
  
Inu_girl: Thank you!  
  
ellie: Oooo you are so right! Thank you for the review!  
  
Stardreamer090: lol! Your reviews are so fun to read! And I don't think I could possibly NOT mention you! You are one of my favorite reviewers! And thank you for reviewing. and the sessie plushie!  
  
I: Thank you!  
  
drea-chan: I think I made it up. I'm not sure ::sheepish shrug:: lol!  
  
Shanaka: ::crosses fingers:: heres hoping you can log in properly!  
  
InvisibleRain: lol! Good Guess!  
  
flare2: Thank you! You really like my writing style? What about it do you like?  
  
Kar'Nia: Interesting name. I like it. Thank you so much! I don't think you know how much that means to me!  
  
Dragon Rae: Lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
ennovymoon: Isn't that what we all want in the end? Lol!  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Thanks! HFaith: I'm glad! Thanks!  
  
.:`~Crimson~`:. You R so sweet! Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me that you like my story! ::blushes::  
  
chocolategummybearofdoom: Good to hear from you again! 


	5. The Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just like I haven't owned anything in the other 4 chapters  
  
Title: Underneath Her Mask  
  
A/N: Hello Everybody! I hope you like this chapter more so than the last. I am fully aware that to some the last chapter was somewhat. blah. Lol! Sorry about that! And how late this chapter is!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 5: The Truth  
  
~  
  
Kagome walked down the hallway, her heels clicking on the marble floor with each step she took. Her insides twisted and turned. Nervousness nipped away at any true confidence that she felt, though her mask hid all. Finally she made it to her office. *Her office*. She liked the sound of that.  
  
Kagome's office was simple. There wasn't much more than a computer and desk and a few chairs scattered here and there. A headset was placed neatly at her desk, right beside a wheel of phone numbers. A single file cabinet was located not far from her desk, and a very fake, plastic plant was the only sorry attempt at making the room 'comfortable'. 'Well I'll just have to fix that, won't I,' Kagome told herself. But before she could plan on redecorating, she would first need to go greet her new 'boss'. There was a door on the east side of her office leading to Sesshoumaru's office. After placing her purse underneath her desk, she headed over to the door that separated their offices. With a soft knock, she waited for Sesshoumaru to bid her in.  
  
"Come in," Sesshoumaru stated in his naturally cold voice. Kagome took a deep breath, mustering up as much courage as she could, before opening the door, not failing to notice the feeling of impending doom upon her soul.  
  
Kagome said nothing, as she gazed upon Sesshoumaru Takamada for the second time. He looked just as distant and frigid as before, and to her displeasure, just as stunningly handsome. But rather than donning a tux, this time he wore an Armoni suit, as he sat reading a report of some kind, not even bothering to spare her a glance.  
  
"Well what is it?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Hello Mr. Takamada. I don't know if you remember me, but I am Ms. Kagome Higurashi, your new secretary." His eyes locked upon hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru almost growled when a timid knock reached his ears.  
  
"Come in," he stated, still reading the report on the technical engineering branch. When he heard the opening of the door, he waited for whomever it was taking up his precious time, to state their purpose for interrupting him, and then leave. The only answer he received was a deafening silence.  
  
"Well what is it?" He bit out. He had far too much work to do, and the massive stack of paper in front of him was evidence or it. He had no time to waste while some dolt fumbled with words. But when she opened her mouth and the words poured out, all he could hear was the sound of her voice. Its sweet melody was regrettably familiar. 'Please don't let it be who I think it is.' His eyes snapped up, only to set his gaze upon the face, he wished so heartedly that he wouldn't have to see. 'Damn'  
  
His report was forgotten as he got up and out of his chair, stalking to where she stood. Taking in her attire, he was mildly surprised, though it didn't show. She wore a pair of black dress pants, along with a white sleeved shirt. Her hair was being held in a bun by a pair of chopsticks. Again she wore no makeup or jewelry, just as he had seen her before. She looked ready, and willing to *work*. His eyes dropped for only a second to her cast. He quickly noted that the name 'Shippo' was scribbled upon its surface, and briefly wondered whom he was, before deciding not to comment and continued his once-over.  
  
She radiated confidence, but upon further inspection Sesshoumaru could swear that she was tinged with nervousness, for every now and then, her clear blue eyes would give a tiniest flicker. Sesshoumaru stopped directly in front of where she stood and grabbed her chin, while scrutinizing every feature of her face before letting go.  
  
Kagome's jaw clenched, in an effort to keep the biting remarks at bay. 'How dare he?!' Sesshoumaru began to circle her, like a hunter would its prey. As the *hunter* revolved around, her eyes followed each step he took.  
  
"What the hell are you, a hawk?!' Her irritation had gotten the better of her, and she lashed out with vengeance. Sesshoumaru was torn between the urge to smile at her easily upset state, or wreak havoc, for she had done the unimaginable and raised her voice to him. Only his father had been able to do that without receiving an invective lashing.  
  
"Do not question me, wench," Sesshoumaru growled. It was apparent that he had opted for the latter. To most, he would appear intimidating, a force not to be tampered with, but Kagome knew he was *nothing* in comparison to her father.  
  
"My name is *Kagome*." If looks could kill, he would die a thousand deaths.  
  
"Do I look like I care?" She growled warningly at his impertinent inquiry. Her animalistic snarl startled Sesshoumaru, and only increased his frustration. "You have *no* idea about what your getting into *little girl*," he warned.  
  
He was challenging her. They both knew it. The question was, would Kagome submit, and accept defeat? Living the next four years catering to his every whim, and acknowledging him as her better? Or would she rise to the challenge bestowed upon her? And in the end, either come out the victor, or ashamed of her very being.  
  
"I can handle anything you can throw at me." She had accepted, now she must face the consequences. He raised one delicate eyebrow, before grabbing the enormous stack of papers and walking right past her, only to enter Kagome's office. Confused she followed only to see Sesshoumaru drop them upon her desk.  
  
"File them into each branch of electronics." He stated gesturing absently to the file cabinet before heading back into his office. 'I suppose I don't have as much work anymore,' Sesshoumaru thought amused. 'That will take *forever*' Kagome's mind screamed, before she knew what was happening, Sesshoumaru had appeared once more in her office, placing another, equally large, pile by the first.'  
  
"Also, make sure to arrange a meeting with the Sony corporation, for next Saturday at 2." He said not even glancing at her. "Oh and bye the way," Sesshoumaru stopped right before crossing the threshold to his own office, "I'd like a cup of green tea." And with the barest of smiles, he was gone. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Kagome thought after hearing the click of the door. 'No. I'll show him. I will be the *best* damn secretary there ever was to Sesshoumaru Takamada, even if it kills me.'  
  
~*~  
  
It had taken Kagome a little more than a half an hour to get him a cup of green tea, for she had lost count of how many times she had gotten lost. He hadn't even taken a sip from it before she had been out the door and searching through the wheel of phone numbers to find 'Sony's'.  
  
"Hello, I'd like to speak with the owner of the Sony Corporation." She spoke clearly into the headset, while already paging through the documents on her desk. So caught up in her work, she didn't notice someone entering her office. "This is Sesshoumaru Takamada's secretary, from Shikon corp. Yes. Thank you! He would like a meeting to be arranged for next Saturday at 2 pm," she said pleasantly. "Alright, Thank you again!" She took off the headset and started to arrange the mounds of paper into their proper categories when her concentration was interrupted by an awkward 'ahem'.  
  
Kagome's smile turned to a frown as she was greeted by the sight of Sesshoumaru's younger brother, Inuyasha. The feeling of dread prospered, when Kagome recalled their last encounter, but she was still quick to replace her frown with a forced smile. Unlike his brother, he wore his suit, minus the confining blazer, yet he still managed to look incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
"What can I do for you?" she asked in false cheer, momentarily putting her massive task on hold. He appeared awkward as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and began to look at anything besides the girl sitting in front of him.  
  
"Uh... I um. wanted to say sorry about.," he trialed off for a second, trying to find the right words, ". about pissing you off at the party," 'excellently put Inuyasha,' he berated himself silently.  
  
Kagome's smile became softer, and more genuine, after his coarse apology. "It's alright. I overreacted. Her voice became less strained, and more comfortable as she spoke. "I apologize for having screamed at you," Inuyasha sighed, relieved that his request for forgiveness was over. It wasn't exactly his forte.  
  
"You think that we could start over?" he asked, hope easily being heard in his voice. There was a certain *something* about this girl that reminded him of the phrase, 'one in a million'. And he would be a fool not to get to know her.  
  
"I'd like that." Kagome gave Inuyasha one of her heart stopping smiles. 'Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought.'  
  
"Well, I'd like to introduce myself," Inuyasha stated lightheartedly, "My name is Inuyasha Takamada," he reached over to shake her hand, "and I have been told that I can be kind of a jerk," Kagome giggled as she started to introduce her self.  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha! My name is Kagome Lee Higurashi, and for future reference. I *never* cry."  
  
"Never?" He asked, a little surprised. She shook her head.  
  
"Never."  
  
He nodded, acceptingly, before he turned his attention to her cast. "You broke your arm," he stated.  
  
"Observant, aren't you?' she teased. If it had not been for the twinkle in those big beautiful eyes of hers, he would have taken offense. Instead he flashed her a charming smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kagome rolled her eyes. "So how did you do it?" he asked more seriously.  
  
"*Long* story," Kagome answered, 'one which I never plan to tell' He shrugged.  
  
"I've got time."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't," she said gesturing to her desk, with a slight grimace on her face.  
  
"Ah." he stated knowingly. "Sesshoumaru is quite slave driver, ain't he?"  
  
"That's putting it mildly," Kagome said, sounding little more than dejected. She even began to pout and Inuyasha chuckled at the picture she made.  
  
"Seriously, don't let Sesshoumaru get to you. Just hang in there, and he'll eventually lighten up." Kagome didn't answer, but she highly doubted that after this morning that he would 'lighten up' as Inuyasha called it. He probably would end up pushing her harder. "Well, that is, unless you did something stupid and now he holds a grudge against you," 'whoops?' "See ya later!" Inuyasha called, already making his way out the door.  
  
"Bye," Kagome said, feeling the all too familiar sense of foreboding, as she wondered exactly what Sesshoumaru was capable of.  
  
~*~  
  
~2:45~  
  
It was over four hours later before she had seen another human being. Not even Sesshoumaru had come to check upon her during that time.  
  
Kaede's old face contorted into a frown when she walked through the door, only to find Kagome sitting in front of the grey filing cabinet, delicately placing in sheets of paper, one by one, as fast as she could.  
  
"Kagome?" Kaede spoke. Kagome swiftly looked up and gave her a quick smile before turning her attention back to work.  
  
"Yes Kaede?"  
  
"How long have you been doing that, dear?" Kaede asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh," Kagome rapidly glanced at her watch before getting back to work. "About 4 hours or so," she stated nonchalantly. Kaede made her way to where she sat, and placed her hands over Kagome's, sufficiently gaining her full attention.  
  
"Have you even had *lunch* yet?" Kaede's concern was evident.  
  
Kagome looked surprised as she answered the inquiry of the old woman. "I guess I haven't."  
  
"Why on earth not?!" Kaede's worry now started combining with aggravation.  
  
"I just forgot is all, Kaede," Kagome said, trying to calm the older woman down. She didn't think it was healthy for a woman her age to get so upset.  
  
"And four hours!" Kaede began rambling. "My God! You have been working for *four* hours straight! Did Sesshoumaru make you do this?! Work so long without even eating?! I bet he did, that no good arrogant."  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome all but shouted. "Mr. Takamada did *no* such thing. I just *completely* lost track of time. That's all it was." Kagome said, slightly panting from her outburst. Kaede scowled, but grudgingly accepted the answer.  
  
"You still need to get something to eat Kagome," Kaede spoke sternly.  
  
"Alright, fine." Kagome waved her hands in a surrender-like gesture. 'Even though I've certainly gone longer with out food before' "Let me just go tell Mr. Takamada I'm taking my lunch break, okay?" Kaede nodded, but kept a keen eye on Kagome as she grabbed her purse and entered Sesshoumaru's office.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome knocked briefly on Sesshoumaru's office door, before entering. He looked up from his computer screen where he had been diligently typing away moments before.  
  
"Don't you have some work to do, *Higurashi*?" The hint of amusement in his voice was unmistakable. Kagome's voice was strained as she tried to keep the conversation between Sesshoumaru boss and herself civilized.  
  
"Yes *sir*, but Kaede-sama thought it was time for me to take my lunch break." 'She hasn't had lunch yet? It's almost three.' Sesshoumaru had just assumed that she had *already* eaten without even consulting to him. But here she was, informing him that she wouldn't be available for a while.  
  
"So." Kagome was cut off by someone entering Sesshoumaru's office uninvited.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, dad wants to..." He smiled brightly when he saw the other occupant in the room. "Oh, hey Kagome!" She readily returned the smile. "Like I was saying, dad wants to talk to ya," he said turning his attention back to Sesshoumaru. "You going somewhere?" he asked, eyeing Kagome's purse.  
  
"I'm taking my lunch break," She turned back to Sesshoumaru only to be interrupted again. 'Man, that is getting annoying' Kagome thought.  
  
"You haven't had *lunch* yet?"  
  
"Yes, now if there isn't anything you need Mr. Takamada, I'll be back in a half an hour or so," Kagome said getting ready to leave.  
  
"Hey Kag, you think you'd mind some company?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped short to gaze intently at him.  
  
"I'd love for you to come Inuyasha, but isn't there something you need to be doing?"  
  
"Nah, I don't do much around here anyway," he said shrugging. Kagome's bright smile lit the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru was forgotten as Inuyasha offered his arm, and it did not escape his perception that Kagome hadn't hesitated to take.  
  
Jealousy coursed through his veins, spreading like wildfire throughout his body and before he knew it, he felt a strong desire to wipe that smug smile off his whelp of a brother's face. 'Since when are they so close? The last time I checked, Higurashi was ready to tear Inuyasha apart.' But the scene he just witnessed said nothing about repugnance or even dislike. His hands clenched, in an effort to regain control over his defiant emotions. 'She is nothing. I have no reason to feel this way.' And with that, he headed to his father.  
  
~*~  
  
"You called?" It was more of a statement than an actual question.  
  
"Yes, take a seat son." Sesshoumaru remained standing. "Or stand if you prefer," Inu Tashio said, a bit irritated when his son didn't comply.  
  
"Kaede tells me that Ms. Kagome is just *now* having lunch. Is this true?" Sesshoumaru nodded, confirming his father's information. "Did you not think to suggest earlier, that it would be in her best interest to eat?" Though he admired his old man, Sesshoumaru hated how his father had the ability to make him feel as though he had done something wrong, when he hadn't.  
  
"I was unaware that the Higurashi girl hadn't eaten anything." His father seemed to understand this answer, somewhat begrudgingly though.  
  
"Well other than that, how is she doing?" Inu Tashio asked, not showing how curious he truly was.  
  
"She is doing fine I *suppose*,"  
  
"You '*suppose*'? Don't you *know*?"  
  
"I had work to do." That was his only answer, his only excuse, and it was poor one at that.  
  
He couldn't deny the need to see how well she was doing on several occasions, but surprisingly, he managed to suppress it. That is, until her office was empty, and she could no longer be found roaming inside. He had peeked inside, hoping to find something wrong, or out of place, but no. She had made sure to put ever single document inside the file cabinet until her return, not failing to lock it before she left either. And if he hadn't been summoned to speak with his father, Sesshoumaru would have retrieved his *own* key, and surveyed her work.  
  
But instead he had to listen to his father drone away, while he secretly wondered what was happening at Kagome's lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't until late that evening that Sesshoumaru had a chance to talk to Inuyasha. Well, he would have talked to him, if Inuyasha hadn't raved about her company all throughout dinner.  
  
"She really is awesome Dad, " Inuyasha told his father, since it looked as it his brother wasn't paying attention. Sesshoumaru could tell his father was struggling to keep from outright laughing at his youngest son's uncharacteristic behavior.  
  
"After we ate lunch, we had a little time left before she needed to get back to the office, so we took a quick walk through the park nearby and we ended up running into this kid. I think his name was. Shippo or something. Anyways." At that point, Sesshoumaru began to drown out the bothersome sound of his brother's voice. 'He seems utterly infatuated with her' Sesshoumaru noted with disgust, as he glared at the animated face of Inuyasha, as he retold everything about what had transpired between Kagome and himself.  
  
Jealousy had had managed to rear its ugly head once more, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help wishing that he had never wanted to know what had taken place between his brother and Kagome. *It wasn't like he cared anyway.* But the truth was, he knew nothing about her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Hint: The next chapter will tell if Kagome managed to get all the work Sesshoumaru gave her done. ()  
  
A/N: So what did you all think? :: nervously pulls on hands:: (bad habit of mine) ::sheepish smile:: ( I think it was better than last chapter for sure, though the ending wasn't my favorite. What about *you* peoples? Oh , and I am really sorry for how late this was. I can't *believe* how busy I have been. And thank you, to everyone that reviewed. Okay. now in my *last* chapter I asked if you peeps thought I should do a highlighting type of thing, so here it goes. Tell me if you think I should keep doing it or not. (Request: Can anyone help me out with the summery?! I would really appreciate it!"  
  
Highlights: (stuff to keep in mind)  
  
Kagome couldn't lie to Shippo  
  
Sesshoumaru can see small details about Kagome's actual feelings. (like her being nervous.  
  
Kagome blames herself for her mother's death.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are becoming friends.  
  
Kagome's father would do almost *anything* to make sure she is miserable.  
  
(I know this one was kind of unclear) Kagome plans to use the money that was found in her mother's box, for fun things for herself. To 'live life to its fullest'.  
  
Notice how Sesshoumaru keeps trying to convince himself that Kagome 'is nothing'.  
  
It was hinted in this chapter that Kagome's father would sometimes make her go without food for a while.  
  
In Sesshoumaru's mind, Inuyasha likes Kagome, but that isn't reality.  
  
Well that's all I can think of for now. What do you think?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
I: Awesome!  
  
.:`~Crimson~`:. : I am glad you think so! Lol. ( You are so sweet! Ooooo I LOVE root beer! Mmmm. I think I want some *now*. Anyways, I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!  
  
myinuyasha04: Lol. Good! I hope this satisfied your need for a Sess/Kag meeting!  
  
nuria: Hey, in the first chapter (though if you don't remember I don't blame you () it like says that he convinced her it was her fault that her mom died.  
  
InvisibleRain: Well, I glad I gave you your first! LOL! Her mother died giving birth to Kagome. (very important) And Shippo is just helping out at the restaurant. That's how he gets his allowance. And no he doesn't have a horrible life at home, he just is a normal little boy. Kagome didn't walk in because she didn't have to work that day. It was basically a way for Sesshoumaru to see that Kagome kept her mask on even when she was by herself. She hides her true feelings and emotions. I hope this covers your need for interaction! ( Thanks! (wow that was long)  
  
Soudesuka-Shurikens: Engaging. good word. I do that sometimes, compliment words that I don't hear very often. ::sheepish smile:: bad habit. (  
  
Shanaka: Thank you!  
  
Dragon Rae: I think I did. I can't remember. oh well. (  
  
hyper person: Thanks!  
  
Glass Thorn: So how did the highlights work out?  
  
ellie: Of course it is! Here is the beloved interaction! Ah hah!  
  
Stardreamer090: Oooo, it does that for me too! Yes, Sessie is a hottie. mmmm. ( I know! Ramen is sooo good, but soooooo unhealthy. I haven't had it in forever. mmmm, I want some now. Yeah you were right. It was more of a necessity, than enjoyable. What about this chapter though? I like it much better. Who couldn't love you reviews!!! Don't change! Your rambunctiousness (is that a word? I don't think so) is endearing. This may sound stupid but. what is a xanga? Oooo I can't wait for your stories to come out! What are they about? Can't wait to talk to ya again! Bye!  
  
Thundergirl: Wow! Chocolate! Awesome compliment! Not really, thanks for the review!  
  
ilovesashimi: Is this chapter good?  
  
chocolategumybearofdoom: Thanks for the review!  
  
Flame99: Thanks for the review! 


	6. Their First Conversation

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Inuyasha and company are NOT mine, though I can't help wishing~  
  
Title: Underneath Her Mask  
  
(A/n: I have an important announcement. I have decided that this story will be a i/k/s. Sesshoumaru and Kagome fans, DO NOT BE ALARMED! It will *still* be the final pairing of s/k. The only change that will take place is that Inuyasha will develop feeling for Kagome, but she will never actually find out so it really doesn't make a big difference.)  
  
~  
  
Chapter 6: Their First Conversation  
  
~  
  
Kagome entered the room with the swarms of freshmen who wanted to get to class early. She managed to find a seat near the back, sitting next to a girl whose hair was tied in a high pony-tail atop of her head. When Kagome had sat down, the girl held out her hand.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sango Tajia," She greeted, smiling brightly. Kagome's own nervousness was ebbed away by the friendly gesture from the forthcoming teen.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she replied, shaking Sango's hand.  
  
"So, what classes are you taking Sango?"  
  
"Well," she started pulling out her schedule, "after this I've got Accounting." She stopped momentarily to look distastefully at her agenda, "how fitting for a *Monday*. Then a little later on I've got Business management class and that's it for~" she trailed off and Kagome looked at her questioningly. Her eye began twitching dangerously, her hands were fisted, and she was glaring daggers at her own rear-end. There was a hand *caressing* her butt! Kagome looked on with shock as Sango pummeled the boy sitting next to her for his indecent touch.  
  
"My sweet Sango! My hands have a mind of their own, I swear!" He tried unsuccessfully to convince her.  
  
"Yeah right houshi! And pigs fly!"  
  
While they sat bickering, out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw flash of silver. 'No, it can't be.' But it was. Blue met gold as they stared each other down. It looked as if he was heading directly towards her, yet he passed her up to sit in the very back. 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
"Sango, who's your pretty friend,?" he asked gaining Kagome's attention, and at the same time, completely forgetting that he was trying to get Sango to forgive him for his 'cursed' hand.  
  
"You're hopeless!" She yelled hitting him on the head once more.  
  
"Kagome this is Miroku, also known as 'the lecher'" she grumbled and was startled to hear the sound of laughter coming from the person whom she just got finished insulting.  
  
"Did you say 'Kagome'? As in Kagome Higurashi? The girl who kicked Inuyasha's ass in front of a hell of a lot of people, at that business party thing he went to?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit of hers.  
  
"I wouldn't say I 'kicked his ass' per say, but I did kind of (cough, cough) slap him in front of everybody." She glanced at Sango only to see the girls mouth opened slightly, clearly surprised. That is until she broke out laughing.  
  
"Kagome," She said when her laughter died down. "You and I are going to get along just *fine*."  
  
The teacher entered the room at that moment, signaling class had begun. Kagome discretely stole a look at Miroku and Sango who were now staring intently at the professor as he spoke. So far, her new life was off to a great start. 'I wonder how long it will last.'  
  
~  
  
The three of them were strolling together on the campus grounds, killing time before their next class.  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted and came jogging up to the trio.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Guess what! ," she said linking her arm with the girl beside her. "We happened to find your Kagome, and I have to tell you that I don't think I'm going to give her back." The two girls giggled and Sango began to pull her down the walkway. Neither of the girls noticed the little bit of red, hinting at Inuyasha's cheeks, but Miroku had.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, last time I checked, you and Kagome were not exactly on 'friendly' terms. What happened?"  
  
"She is working as a secretary for Sesshoumaru." Miroku already knew about the merger.  
  
"So that automatically makes you best buds?" he asked doubtfully. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Miroku leaned forward.  
  
"I said, I apologized and we ended up having lunch!" he yelled, drawing the attention of many students on campus. 'Inuyasha actually *apologized*?'  
  
"Since when do *you* apologize!? You and I have been friends since grade school, and not *once* have you *ever* apologize to me!" Miroku argued.  
  
"I knew I had been a," he shifted uncomfortably, "a *jerk*, so I said I was sorry." 'Now I've seen it all' Miroku though looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"So what, you *like* her or something?" he nudged Inuyasha with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You know, I do remember you *distinctly* blushing when Sango called Kagome *yours*." He started to tap his chin. "And now that I think about it, you didn't bother to correct her." Within the second, he smartly took off running with Inuyasha hot on his heels.  
  
"Pervert! Get your ass back here!"  
  
~  
  
"Kagome, lets go see what' up on the message board!" Sango said excitedly as she led her compliant friend towards the towering board in front of the school. There were appliances for sale, jobs available, roommates wanted, but what caught the girl's attention was the huge quantity of clubs.  
  
"Wow, there are so many," Kagome said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great?" said Sango who had already grabbed three of the flyers and was going back for more. She looked remarkably like a kid in a candy store. "What do you want to join?"  
  
"I don't know. It's hard to decide."  
  
"Hey there's a self-defense class going on. You and I should join!" she said handing the flyer to Kagome. 'Self Defense, Learn to protect yourself!' is what it said in bold. 'learn to protect myself, hmm'  
  
"Maybe we should," Kagome said softly.  
  
"I have a great idea! Lets just take two of everything, and then you and I can each look over which we want to join when we have more time!" Happy with this decision, she proceeded to grab two of each flyer.  
  
~  
  
(Work-2:00) . She set the black and photo in its wooden frame on her desk, allowing her to be able to study the picture of her mother at any point in time for the next 6 hour's of the day. She didn't dare keep it at home, fearful of her father showing up unexpectedly and finding the photo. There was no telling what he would do if he found the picture of Kagome's mother. Her mother's note hid in between the photo and its frame. It's not like it was much safer here at the office, but at least it offered some protection.  
  
On her way to greet the man she was required to call 'boss' here at work, she spotted the file cabinet in the corner of her eye and smiled. The look on Sesshoumaru's face when she told him she was finished was priceless.  
  
She knocked twice after hearing a muffled 'come in' opened the door. He mouth nearly hit the floor. Sesshoumaru sat in his swivel chair, rubbing his temples rhythmically, while a wild little girl ran rampant around the room. Papers were strewn anywhere and everywhere. A tiny pink backpack was thrown in the corner and hello kitty toys littered the floor. Then it happened. The hyper 7 year old girl skipped to her brother and began braiding his long silver mane. The sight was too much.  
  
(A/N: I changed the length of Sesshoumaru's hair. Now it's down to his butt. ()  
  
Kagome began to tremble. She leaned her back against the hard wooden door for support and held onto her gut. Her body shook with barely contained peals of laughter, and her hair created a curtain to veil her eyes. He looked up at her and growled lowly. His patience, it appeared, had reached its end.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up from his seat, Rin tripping after him, and stalked across the floor till he stood directly in front of Kagome. He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. Her entire face was radiating with mirth. 'She looks even more beautiful when she smiles' He had never seen her so happy, and he lost himself in the shimmering pools of azure, only to come out of his hazy state when he realized exactly what he was doing..  
  
^  
  
His eyes bore into her own and it was as if he could see *everything*, her thoughts and feeling, her hopes and dreams, ~her fears~.  
  
"I suggest you stop your *irritating* laughter" Kagome's body stopped its shaking but her grin would not subside.  
  
"I'm glad you're in a good mood because today's workload will be nothing like yesterday's *meager* quantity." Her smile didn't waver. 'It would be *so* worth it' As it turns out, the war was still going on strong.  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
(A/n: Hurray for Kagome!)  
  
~  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Hmm," she responded, still gazing at the computer screen.  
  
"Does Kagome-chan *like* Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome now glanced at Rin's face and she couldn't bring herself to smother the bright ray of hope she saw.  
  
"Yes Rin, I like Sesshoumaru-sama," 'maybe,' she silently added. 'But *probably* not.'  
  
"Good, because then you can marry Sesshoumaru-sama and become Rin's big sister," she said happily. Kagome stopped mid-type.  
  
"Uh, Rin? I think you got the wrong idea. I don't like Sesshoumaru-sama *that way*, and he *really* doesn't like me."  
  
"Oh," she looked as if she wanted to cry. Kagome had to say something, *anything* as long as it soothed the girl's qualms.  
  
"But you know, we could *pretend* to be sisters." Kagome said, hoping to cheer her up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
At that moment Inuyasha decided to pop his head through the doorway. Seeing the occupants he stepped over the threshold in two long strides. He looked amazingly casual with his hands shoved in the pockets of his dress pants and the first couple of buttons undone on his work shirt.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know you were here Rin."  
  
"Hi Inuyasha," Rin responded bubbly. "Did you come to see me and my sister Kagome!?"  
  
"'Sister'?" he raised his eyebrow and looked amusedly towards Kagome, but before she could explain, Rin spoke for her.  
  
"Uh-huh! Kagome-chan is my *pretend* sister, *only* because she and Sesshoumaru-sama won't get married and make her my *real* sister." Inuyasha didn't know what came over him. He felt spiteful and vindictive.  
  
"Oh *please*, who in their right mind would marry a guy like *Sesshoumaru*?" He said harshly, crossing his arms. His cruel tone has startled Kagome. 'I wonder if something's wrong.'  
  
"Hey!" Rin said suddenly. "Will *you* marry Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha became bright red and started sputtering, and even Kagome was looking a little flustered.  
  
"Rin, nobody wants to marry me." Inuyasha's eyes snapped up to look at her. She had spoken with such clarity and conviction. 'Does she *really* think that?'  
  
"But why not? You're really pretty, and oh! Is this you?" she asked pointing the black and white photograph.  
  
"No silly, that's my mother." 'That's her mother?' thought Inuyasha. 'They look astonishingly alike.' But Inuyasha couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was something worldly different between the two.  
  
"Where is she?" Rin asked innocently.  
  
"Rin," Inuyasha scolded.  
  
"No, it's alright Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling, just glad to be off the subject of marriage. In all honesty, she didn't think she had the option of getting married even if she wanted to. She just wasn't good enough. She was *never* good enough Not for her father. Not for anyone. "My mom died a long time ago."  
  
"Oh that's so sad. I bet you miss her a lot." Kagome nodded. "How did she die?" 'I killed her'  
  
"She ~" 'How do I put this?' "Well, she lost a lot of blood."  
  
Rin walked over to Kagome and gave her a great big hug, leaving a warm feeling in her chest. "Thanks Rin." 'It's been so long since I've been hugged liked that.'  
  
"Say Rin? Would you like to sign my cast?"  
  
"Can I?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, you come sign too," Kagome said when Rin was finished.  
  
"You don't want me to sign your cast." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Yes I do." Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere she held up the black pen, pouted and added, "*Please*." He couldn't say no.  
  
"Fine." He grumbled, grabbing the pen and quickly scribbling down his name. "Happy?" She smiled.  
  
"Exceedingly," she teased.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's 'exceedingly'?" Rin wandered.  
  
"It mean's very"  
  
"Oooo! Can Rin go tell Sesshoumaru-sama the new word Rin learned?"  
  
"Uh, that might not be such a good idea Rin," she said, remembering earlier this afternoon.  
  
"Well, I got to go work on homework. I can't *believe*that we got homework on the first day," he groaned. "Hey, what time do you get off anyways?'  
  
"I get off at 8:00, why?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just wondering. See ya."  
  
"Bye Inuyasha."  
  
"Bye-bye" chirped Rin.  
  
~  
  
(5:00 o'clock)  
  
When Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's office, he hadn't known exactly what he had expected to find, but it had't been what he saw. Kagome was sitting at her desk, typing diligently away on the computer, despite the broken arm, and Rin was sitting contently behind her, braiding her silky smooth hair. The room showed no signs that a hyper 7 year old had been there to begin with, not like his demolished office.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin greeted excitedly, yet she didn't move from her spot and attack him with an onslaught of hugs as she usually would. All she did was continue to braid Kagome's wavy black tresses He felt a stab of jealousy at seeing the two of them like that, so comfortable together.  
  
"Rin, Father says it's time for you to go home, dinner's ready.." Kagome stopped her tying and Rin looked positively crushed, but nodded her head all the same.  
  
"Bye Kagome-chan." She said as they hugged. They each held on tightly, as if afraid that if they let go, the other was going to disappear.  
  
"Bye Rin, see ya around." Sesshoumaru's former jealousy turned into confusion as he studied the face of his secretary while his sister left. She smiled warmly, yet her eyes held a pain, a deep seated longing. 'What are you hiding?' he thought as she turned to him with her premium mask back in its place.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Takamada?"  
  
"How is that report coming along?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good, because I want it on my desk by tomorrow." His lips curled upwards. "Don't be late." He was about to enter his own office when he heard a distinguished rattle. He turned around to see Kagome struggling with a bottle of pills, painkillers by the looks of it. She would no doubt spill it all over the floor the way she was going about it. He audibly sighed and walked over to where she sat and popped the bottle open with the flick of his wrist, and without a word, moved to leave.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered softly. He said nothing and kept striding forth. 'Why did I help her?' Unknown to him Kagome was asking herself that very same thing. The question remained unanswered, by both Kagome and himself.  
  
~  
  
It was 8:30 before Sesshoumaru decided to head home for the day. He needed to start on an assignment given to him by on of his professors. He turned off the lights, but saw an illumination coming from the crevice underneath the door, connecting his office to Kagome's. 'She's not still *here*, is she?' He opened the door.  
  
"Don't tell me you 'lost track of time' *again* Higurashi?" his voice goaded. She forced herself to bite her tongue to keep from verbally lashing him.  
  
"I am very aware of the time, thank you Mr. Takamada," she said with her tone clipped. "As a matter of fact I was just about to leave." 'you jackass' She turned off the computer and grabbed her purse. Heading towards the door she called back. "Are you coming or do you just plan on standing their all night?" He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. He was left to follow, trying to salvage what dignity he had left.  
  
They walked through the building and out the entrance together and separated at the parking lot. Kagome journeyed down the sidewalk to her apartment and Sesshoumaru traveled to his sleek Jaguar.  
  
"Goodnight Mr. Takamada." She said as they parted.  
  
"Goodnight." He hadn't meant to reply. It had just slipped out. They were both surprised, yet kept on walking in their different directions, without so much as a glance back.  
  
~  
  
The rest of the week flew by for Kagome. She studied hard, avoided Sesshoumaru, and her friendships continued to grow.  
  
"Hey Kagome, do you work tonight?" Sango asked before taking a bite of her Chinese food. They sat in a cute inexpensive restaurant, though Kagome still preferred the Raman café.  
  
She wiped her mouth with her napkin before replying. "Nope, Inu Tashio gave me Friday's and Saturday's off. He says that a young person like me should be out having fun on the weekend, and not be cooped up in some office."  
  
"Inu Tashio is such a nice guy." Kagome whole-heartedly agreed. Just then, Inuyasha and Miroku sat down next to them after having ordered their own food.  
  
"Well what do you think about going to see a movie or something?" Sango suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that new Jackie Chan movie is out I think," supplied Miroku.  
  
"I've never been to a movie theater before." Her friends dropped their chop sticks and stared blatantly when Kagome spoke out loud..  
  
"You've *never* been to a movie before?" Inuyasha asked, unsure if he had heard correctly. Kagome nodded her head  
  
"You're all looking at me really *weird*. It's not *that* unheard of, *is it*?"  
  
"Kagome, you have *officially* been living in a hole," Sango said taking another bite. 'I can't believe she has never even gone to see a *movie* before. What else hasn't she done,' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"So it's decided. We'll go see the Jackie Chan movie around seven or so," he confirmed, before digging into his own food.  
  
-(At the movie)  
  
"Wow, this is so, *wow*," Kagome stared with admiration at the movie theater. She inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of buttered popcorn and the sound of people's laughter. She looked to Inuyasha who was currently standing by her side. Miroku and Sango were busy getting popcorn and candy.  
  
"Inuyasha," she spoke softly, "thank you *so* much." Her eyes glimmered with gratitude and uneasy with her intent gaze, he retorted roughly. "Don't thank me for anything. Seeing a movie is no big deal," He huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
'It is to me Inuyasha, it is to me.'  
  
-At Inuyasha's house later that night-  
  
Inuyasha sat alone in front of the fire, watching the flames as they danced. Sesshoumaru walked in with a book in hand, prepared to spend the rest of his evening reading the tales of Edgar Allen Poe, when he saw Inuyasha. If he had noticed Sesshoumaru was even there he didn't say anything. Determined not to let the presence of his brother bother him, Sesshoumaru sat down, and opened his thick book to the page he had left off at.  
  
"You know, she hadn't ever been to a movie before tonight." Inuyasha kept his eyes on the blazing fire. "What a *sheltered* life she must lead." Sesshoumaru was surprised at the unusual insight coming from his younger brother.  
  
"I'm not so sure that sheltered is the right word for it," Sesshoumaru spoke quietly, "But you're correct. There is something peculiar about her." He said nothing about how he believed Kagome was hiding something from them. His brother would likely take it the wrong way, and get angry. For a long time they each remained quiet, lost in their thoughts and listening to the crackling of the fire.  
  
"You know, I don't think she even knows how beautiful she is," Inuyasha said, remembering when she spoke of no one wanting her. 'How could she *not* know?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
Behind them he stood unnoticed, listening to the first conversation they ever shared without bickering. Inu Tashio smiled and left them to their thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello again! Sorry it has been so long. Free time seems to elude me, But as god as my witness, this will be up by next Saturday! ::shakes fist up at the sky:: ~I hope~. At least I tried to make this as long as I could. This chapter was more Inuyasha/Kagome, but next chapter there will be *tons* more Sess/Kag. I'm sending out a 911 to all you people out there who are reading this! I need a beta reader! If anyone is willing please e-mail me, okay? I need HELP!  
  
Requirements: -creative -decent grammar -decent vocabulary  
  
(  
  
On a different not, I want to thank all of you that reviewed! I almost have 100 reviews! I feel so excited! And you know what, they have all been pretty positive! I ask all of you to remember that constructive criticism is just as appreciated as ::beams:: *compliments*. Thanks again! And keep reviewing! Oh and one more thing, what do you all think of the guide line thing? No one told me what they thought about it! So if no one tells me whether they like it or not I am taking it down!  
  
Helpful Hints:  
  
Kagome was never sexually assaulted by her father.  
  
In case you didn't read the first a/n, Inuyasha *is* developing feeling for Kagome but it WILL be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic.  
  
(Someone asked this question) Onigumo's last name is Higurashi too, he never changed it because that would have been looked at as disgraceful.  
  
This IS a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic! (I can't press that enough)  
  
Kagome tucks her hair behind her ear when she's nervous.  
  
IMPORTANT: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have basically NEVER had a conversation where there was no arguing. Kagome was the source of conversation.  
  
That's all I can think of right now!  
  
Reviews Responses:  
  
Goddess-of-the-white-wing: Thank you! I hope I can keep it interesting. This is my favorite story I've written so far so I want to make it good.  
  
LethiferousChatelaine: Cool name. I like that too! I am so sorry this was so late. I have been so busy, but it is my personal goal not to exceed over 2 weeks again. Please review again!  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon: I'm glad you love it!  
  
Blackiecat: You are so sweet! That's okay about chapter 4, I understand. It's really nice that you tried. Is there anything you think I should do with this story? Please review again.  
  
Vampira, the damned: Ooooo I love the part about Shippo too! I think you're the only person to comment on it. Thank for reviewing. Question: Do you read books about vampires? Have you read anything written by Anne Rice? By the way, sorry about the late update. ::sheepish smile::  
  
emelynoooopee: How did you come up with that name? It is so CUTE! Yes Onigumo's last name is Higurashi as well, basically because that to have changed his child's name would have been looked upon as disgraceful bye the other members of 'high society'. I hope that answers your question!  
  
shanaka: Thanks!  
  
Thundergirl: It's good to hear from you again!  
  
Kaimi: I know! Sess/Kag is my FAVORITE pairing.  
  
Stardreamer090: Hello again! Like I said in the first A/n in this chapter at the top this is a K/S, but Inuyasha develops feeling for Kagome. Tell when you get your xanga up! Wow if it was valentines week the last time I updated, that was like-forever ago. I have to work on that. But don't worry about the not having a valentine this year. Join the club, consisting of – ME!  
  
ioke: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Cold-Hearted NightFox. Thank you!  
  
Dragon Rae: Sorry this took REALLY long to update.  
  
Glass Thorn: What do you think about the 'guide line' thing?  
  
The Couples Writer: Hey I noticed you call yourself The Couples Writer, but you don't' have anything written! Do you plan on writing something, or is it just a name you like?  
  
myinuyasha04: Hey are *you* any good with grammar?  
  
hyper person: I hope I can clear up a few things for you. 1 Naraku has a grudge against Kagome because if Kagome hadn't have been born, his wife wouldn't have died giving birth to her. Also she looks like her mother clone basically, and is except her character is stronger than her mothers, and she can stand up for herself. 2 Kagome was NOT sexually abused. Hey, but you should read my other story, Something Special.  
  
InvisibleRain: I'm glad that I was able to answer your questions. Hey do you think that you might like to be my beta reader? You could tell me whether the chapter was cliché or not! I am really bad with that kind of thing, but I'm trying to work on it, and I'm glad that you liked the chapter anyways. One more thing, thank you so much for the constructive criticism. It is greatly appreciated.  
  
faded-illusion: Koga will be showing up but that's all I'm going to say about him. Hee hee. I just didn't want to use the same name as everyone else for the bad guy you know? Kikyo will be showing up at school, I'm not so sure about hiten, but he is kinda cute! I think I'll try to put him somewhere.  
  
Emerald Wolfzban: Very disturbing.  
  
Chocolategummybearofdoom + tasina: Thank you both for reviewing, and you know if you send your demons after me it will only take LONGER for me to update, and I already need all the help I can get. Hey, I have a question for you! Why is it that for every chapter I update, you are able to review like a minute later? 


	7. Trouble on the Horizon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is sad but true. Does that make me pathetic? That I own nothing of the objects of my obsession? I guess I'm as pathetic as all the others that are as obsessed as myself  
  
Title: Underneath Her Mask  
  
Authors note: I am truly and **deeply** sorry about how long it has been since I have written. I don't see the point of making some lame excuses so I am just going to tell all of you the truth, no matter how much I want to say I was swarmed by finals and now that it is summer you will be seeing much more of me, it not completely true. The truth is I have been negligent when I shouldn't have been, but I am going to try very hard not to let anything get in the way of my writing. I know I have made empty promises in the past so I can understand why you wouldn't believe me when I say I am going to try harder, but if you trust a word that I type, please believe that it was not my intention to lead any of you on with my false pretenses. Please forgive me and continue to critique my story. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 7: Trouble on the Horizon

* * *

"Remind me once more how you managed to get me to agree to this?" Sesshoumaru asked frustrated from his spot against the wall, watching as people milled into the local dojo.  
  
"You agreed to help me after I informed you about all the beautiful women that would be showing up," Hiten explained while his own eyes raked the bodies of a group of lush looking females nearby.  
  
"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," Sesshoumaru said, his gaze drifting back to Hiten.  
  
Hiten Omagowaa is 20 years old and could be considered Sesshoumaru Takashama's closest friend, or only friend for that matter. Normally people would annoy him, yet he found Hiten to be unusually tolerable, to a certain degree of course. Sesshoumaru found Hiten's gift in charming the opposite sex one of his less admirable qualities. But despite his lust for the women of the world, he has the ability to see life for what it really is, a virtue Sesshoumaru silently respects in any human-being.  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru! Don't be such a frosty bastard." Hiten was also one of the few people who didn't feel intimidated by his outward callousness, not that Sesshoumaru tried excessively hard to intimidate Hiten. "Why don't you find, oh I don't know, maybe a girlfriend?" he asked. "You know you need to get laid."  
  
"I am very capable of controlling my..." He suddenly trialed off as the image of Kagome flashed in his mind. She was sitting her office chair. Her lips parted and a few top buttons of her white work blouse were undone and she was panting softly, looking nothing short of a temptress in her disheveled state.  
  
"Uh, Sesshoumaru?" Hiten called waving his hand in front of his face, snapping Sesshoumaru out of his daze.  
  
"Like I was saying, I am more than capable of controlling my urges, unlike a certain _someone_ I know" he grumbled, trying not to think about why her image would flash before his mind's eye, especially as he was jus speaking about being able to control over his body.  
  
"Dear _**god**_." Hiten said suddenly, his jaw going slack and his head tilting to the side. "Look at _that_!" Sesshoumaru followed Hiten's gaze. '_No._' he thought gazing at her porcelain flesh , those wavy black tress and familiar striking blue eyes that just happened to be staring straight back at him. Next to her stood Sango, his half brother's friend. He strode forward purposefully, leaving a dumbfounded Hiten in his wake. Offhandedly he noted how the sweatpants and tank top she wore clung to her curves generously.  
  
"What are _you _doing here?" Sesshoumaru demanded, gritting his teeth together dangerously.  
  
"I'm here for the self-defense class." Kagome replied hotly." What your you doing here?"  
  
"I am helping to_teach_this particular class wench." He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping against hope that when he opened his eyes she wouldn't be there. Nope. Still standing there and now glaring at him defiantly. So much for wishful thinking.  
  
"We have a problem. The two of us won't be able to get through these classes without me killing you. You have to leave." He said coldly. "Working with you is bad enough."

  
"Why do I have to be the one to leave? Why don't you?!" she shot back. _'I thought he at least found my work acceptable. I guess I still have to prove to him that I am the best he will ever have._' Kagome thought stubbornly.  
  
"I already told you wench or weren't you listening," he sneered," I'm teaching this class."  
  
"No, you said you were "_helping to teach_" so technically speaking, you aren't the one running the show." '_Damn._' She looked past him toward the man who happened to be watching the so called "_exchange_" they were sharing. He happened to be the only other male in the dojo. 'He is too fit to be here to learn self defense." Kagome pushed past Sesshoumaru and sauntered over to stand in front of the mystery man while Sesshoumaru followed close behind. Sango just stood there, confused as to what was going on, opening and closing her mouth and looking remarkably like a fish.  
  
"Are you the one who will be teaching this class?"  
  
"I am," Hiten replied slowly, paying very close attention to the way her long eyelashes brushed against her skin when her eyes opened and closed.  
  
"Then perhaps you could help us. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I assume you already know Sesshoumaru. We don't necessarily 'get along' you see, and he seems to thing that we wouldn't even be able to stay in the same room together. Do you think it would be possible to share as little contact as possible?" she asked, looking oh so innocent with her big blue eyes staring up at him. '_This is Kagome Higurashi?'_ Hiten let his gaze slide from the girl, to his friend. Sesshoumaru was, no doubt, ripping her apart, piece by piece, in his mind. '_Hmmm, I wonder..._'  
  
"My dear, that would be no problem at all. Under one condition of course." Hiten couldn't help but notice how her eyes turned distrustful in seconds.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"That you let me take you out for coffee." He flashed her a brilliant smile that nearly faultered when he saw the quick look of panic in her eyes, though her face betrayed nothing. The look was gone so quickly he had to convince himself he had actually seen it in the first place. Only moments later she was calm, cool, collected, where as if Sesshoumaru appeared irritated before, he looked deadly now.  
  
"You know I was just kidding. You don't _really_ have to go out with me. It was a lame pick-up line. I'm really sorry." Hiten said quickly, deciding to deal with whatever was going on with Sesshoumaru later.  
  
"That's okay. I'm just not very good at the whole dating thing. I don't think I've ever had a date that wasn't business related." She said laughing lightly, as if it were nothing. Sesshoumaru's earlier anger was forgotten and all Hiten's hopes to charm flew out the window. Silence ensued and the three people were soon aware that they were not the only ones paying attention to their own conversation.  
  
Sango, who was conveniently located near Kagome now, started to laugh nervously. "Okay everyone shows over. You can go back to your own business." As soon as the sea of people parted once more and began to talk amongst themselves, Sango pulled Kagome off to the side. Far enough to be considered a private conversation but not far enough where as the two men couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"Kagome, you've never been on a date before?" Sango asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
"No, is that so weird? My god, everyone acts as if I'm from another planet or something," she said chuckling.  
  
"Well are you? I mean it's not _normal_ for a teen to not date!"  
  
"Sango, I'm just not good with dating," she stated frankly. "I'm not usually asked either. The guys I have come across thus far that have been interested in something more than friendship were either rich snobs or old enough to be my father. Both situations are entirely too revolting to think seriously about. Besides I really didn't have much time for dating till I came to college."  
  
"Well Kagome, now's the time to start! Hiten seems really nice, and totally hot..."  
  
"Sango, don't make a big deal out of this. It just wouldn't work out." Something in Kagome's voice made Sango hesitate.  
  
"How can you _know_ if you don't even _try_?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
Hiten and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and silently agreed with a nod of the head. "Okay people," Hiten called out, clapping his hands together. "Time to get this party started. Let your first self defense lesson begin."  
  
Kagome quietly paid attention to everything that was said, soaking up the information like a sponge. Kagome was taught the procedure while an assault is taking place. It basically consisted of **a)** scream **b)** hit the guy in the groin, and finally **c)** run like hell while screaming. Kagome glanced at the other people in the room and nearly snorted at what she saw. Everybody was eating it up.  
  
"Does anyone have any questions before we leave?" Hiten asked. Out of the rows of women, Kagome was the only one to raise her hand. Sesshoumaru had to resist rolling his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, do you have a question?" he asked looking a tad bit surprised.  
  
"Yes, actually I do. This lesson was good and all but the only people these steps would prevent is some horny amateur. The fact of the matter is that this wouldn't stop anyone with a few brain cells and the muscles to back up his psycho desires. What are we suppose to do if that happens?" If she ever wanted to stand up to her father, physically speaking of course, this self defense class didn't seem like the best route to go.  
  
"Well, uh," Hiten looked uncomfortable, and appeared as though he had not expected a question like that. Apparently his usual charm and charisma failed him as well. "Uh, I think I should let Sesshoumaru take this one. _Sesshoumaru?"_  
  
Sesshoumaru shot him a heated look before directing his gaze at Kagome. '_Why would she ask something like that? Is she afraid that someone would do something like that to her? Is someone forcing themselves on her?'_ Shaking his head he tried to think of the question at hand rather than the person asking it.  
  
"If anyone here is afraid that they may be in danger of such a thing to happen, then I suggest that you go find yourself someone who is willing to train you more extensively then the basic skills this class teaches, or head to the authorities and let them take care of it." He was supposed to be talking to the entire class, but instead he looked only at Kagome. _'Going to the authorities is out of the question. Could I get a personal trainer? No, there isn't anyone I could trust enough to keep my secret.'  
_  
"Okay, class dismissed. Same time next week." Hiten announced distractedly, looking back and forth, slightly concerned, between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome told Sango to go on ahead without her.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Sango," she said, still not taking her eyes off of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Okay girl, come out when your ready," and she walked out to her car to wait for her friend. Kagome walked right up to Sesshoumaru. Now them and Hiten were the only people left in the dojo.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything Sesshoumaru." Kagome declared.  
  
"I beg to differ. Everyone is afraid of something," he smirked.  
  
"Oh, and just what are _you_ afraid of Sesshoumaru?" '_That certainly shut him up'_ Hiten thought as Sesshoumaru's smirk dropped. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "I'll tell you what you're scared of. You're terrified of being weak. That's why you hide behind that stone façade of yours!"  
  
"As if _you _don't?" he replied, his voice dripping with skepticism. "You act as if everything in is fine, yet you have yet to even go out on a date, let alone really experience life! Do you realize how much is completely wrong with that twisted scenario? I might not be considered as part of the group of _utterly_ reckless college students' that make up the majority of the university's population but that is nothing, absolutely _nothing_, in comparison to you!" '_He sounds so emotional'_ Kagome thought surprised.  
  
'_I've never heard him like this before._' Hiten was more than a little irked.  
  
"You don't know shit about my life Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, her bangs now covering her eyes. "So don't act as if you do," And with that said, she walked right out the door.  
  
"She irritates the hell out of me" Sesshoumaru said, still looking where she disappeared. Hiten smiled.  
  
"I can see why. She is quite the _vixen_ you made her out to be."  
  
"She is too smart to let you fuck around with her Hiten, so I suggest you back off." His voice sounded calm but they both heard the underlying warning.  
  
"Why are you being so protective of her Sesshoumaru?" Hiten wondered aloud. "Have you developed feelings for her?" His questions were genuine, not goading as one would have thought them ought to be. "I have _never_ seen you as expressive as you were just minutes before arguing with _her."_ Sesshoumaru thought long and hard before he spoke, weighing his words.  
  
"She is baffling. She hides behind her own cleverly constructed mask and yet still seems so compassionate. She is like an enigma, a total mystery to me."  
  
"What is she hiding?" Hiten asked.  
  
"That is what I intend to find out," he said thinking about her earlier, quite disturbing, question.  
  
"Other than mild interest Sesshoumaru the question still remains, why do you _care_?"  
  
"I don't" '_oh Sesshouamaru, lying isn't your style'_ Hiten thought shaking his head.

* * *

(work)  
  
"InuTashio-sama?" Kagome called from her spot, standing at the doorway.  
  
"Yes? Oh Kagome! It's you! Come on in!" He hastily got up from his seat and ushered her to sit in front of him. Now then, what can I do for you?" he asked, sitting back in his own leather seat. Unconsciously she tucked a single strand of her pitch black hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well Mr. Takamada, I just wanted to thank you for arranging my hours so I can go to those classes.  
  
"You are very welcome Kagome! You should be enjoying yourself. What was it you joined again?"  
  
"I am taking an archery class that will start up in a couple of weeks along with another class that Sango talked me into joining." Kagome said nonchalantly, internally her heart was hammering. She clamped her hands tightly together in her lap to keep them from shaking. She hoped more than anything that he wouldn't ask the awful question of what exactly that second class would be. She was already tempting fate by signing up for archery. If her father found out about her self defense classes, there would be no telling what he'd do.  
  
"I'm glad you are getting out my dear girl. It has been almost three weeks since since you've been at college. How is it going?"  
  
"It's going great!" she said with her eyes a glow. "Last week I went to a movie! I had never been to one before and it was awesome! All my teachers are wonderful and me on Friday. Sango and Miroku are both the best! My last school didn't have nearly as many nice people as it does here!" He chuckled as she stopped to take a breath.  
  
"So I take it you're enjoying yourself?" His grin was spread wide across his aging face. She didn't need to answer, for the look of bliss on her face was answer enough. "So what do you think of my sons? I know you three didn't exactly start off on the right foot." He trailed off leaving a short pause between the two, for Kagome became lost in thought.  
  
"Well," she said after a while, "Inuyasha is a nice guy. I feel really bad about slapping him at that party when we first met." She ran her hand through her hair sheepishly. "But he has been great, despite acting like a complete child from time to time." She shook her head while frowning and Inu Tashio knew that there was a specific incident she was refereeing too.  
  
"And Sesshoumaru? What do you think of him?"  
  
"He is... he is confusing." She didn't say more after that and Inu Tashio sensed that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Um, ahem, well how do you feel about visiting your father, in what, _three_ days from now?" He failed to see her eyes widen fractionally. '_I forgot'_  
  
(Sesshoumaru's office)  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, checking out the companies he had invested stock in. 'The DOW is up 28.2%.' he noted with a small amount of pleasure. A sudden ringing from the next room caught his attention. It wouldn't stop. He strained his neck some, only to see that Kagome was not in her office_. 'where did she go? She usually doesn't leave without telling me'_ The phone stopped and a minute later began once more. _'Damn it all to hell'_ he thought vehemently as he pushed out of his swivel chair and went to pick up Kagome's office phone.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's secretaries office, Sesshoumaru speaking," he answered calmly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, it's so good to hear from you!" Onigumo's sickeningly sweet voice responded.  
  
"Hello Higurashi-san." _'What does he want?'_ "Are you looking for Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to tell her how excited I am for her visit." _'he doesn't sound too excited,'_ Sesshoumaru noted offhandedly. '_Although he never seems very expressive when it comes down to Kagome.'_ "Actually I'm glad that I caught you. How is my daughter doing? You know she never tells me anything and we haven't spoken in so long..." Sesshoumaru barely sensed the strain on his voice. _'maybe he really is worried_,' although Sesshoumaru had his doubts, Onigumo seemed actually concerned about what was going on in his daughter's life. He decided to indulge him.  
  
"Higurashi is doing fine. She is doing well here at the office and I usually have to drag her out. Then there is the self defense class she recently started going to..."  
  
"_Oh?_ Would you mind telling me a little more about this _class_ she is taking?"

* * *

Dun dun DUN! Uh oh, Kagome is in trouble! Hmmmmm. I'm not sure about my feelings about this chapter. I don't think I like it. No I'm pretty sure I don't. It's not very good (in my opinion) I wanted to make it longer too. ::sigh:: I guess I'll have to try extra hard with the next one. What do you think? There are a few things I would like to say before I get to the Review Responses.  
  
First, I would like to thank the people who offered to be my beta readers. Due to some more technological problems (my computer sucks) I was unable to successfully e-mail my chapter to any of them. I find that completely unfortunate seeing as how they had some wonderful ideas and comments. I would like to ask that not only they continue to give me advice/aka constructive criticism but all of you that are reading this do the same.  
  
Secondly, I would like to apologize one more time for how long this has taken me. I refuse to make any more promises that I won't be able to keep and all I can say is that I will try not to let me fall into another slump.  
  
Thirdly here is the guideline once more:  
  
Kagome was never sexually assaulted by her father.  
  
Inuyasha is developing feelings for Kagome but this is a S/K  
  
Sesshoumaru talks to Hiten about what he feels more than anyone else.  
  
Being around Sesshoumaru causes Kagome to be unbalanced and when she is unbalanced it is easier for her to loose control on her mask. (that's why Hiten could see the panic in her eyes.)  
  
The strain on Onigumo's voice was the fact that he had to call Kagome his daughter. Something that is very hard for him to do.  
  
Inu Tashio basically sees Kagome as the daughter he never had.

Sesshoumaru calls Kagome 'Higurashi' in public but 'Kagome' in his mind  
  
Kagome has never been on a date but she has been eyeed by creepy old guys. (ewwww. That is just gross!)  
  
I can't think of any more right now.  
  
Jan ne!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Marika: I would like to thank you for helping me out. You are one of my main reasons for getting back to writing. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
aeroelem: Thanks for the review!  
  
whiterose: Again, I am sorry it has been so long.  
  
Supreme Neo slytherin Countess: I don't think I did Hiten justice. Tell me what you think.  
  
Ioke: It is good to hear from you again!  
  
Goddesss-of-the-White-Wing: I'm sorry you had to wait so long.  
  
ShadowObscurity: I loved your review. It was a refreshing change from the usual sentence type of review. Thank you and I hope to be hearing from you again.  
  
raine84: If I told you those things I would probably go off in some sort of tangent and reveal the whole plot in the process. You are right. Inutashio sees Kagome as the daughter he never had. Thanks for the review! I hope to hear from you again soon!  
  
Gizmo369: I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
Lady of Chaos 2005: Thank you!  
  
Blackiecat: Thanks for all the constructive critism. I couldn't agree with you more. In fact I'm not too fond of this chapter either but I think it is better than chapter 6. I'm sorry the beta reader thing didn't work out. I would have really enjoyed having to hear what you thought before the chapters come out. But since we can't do that, will you still give me the constructive criticism that I crave? Pretty Please? With a cherry on top?  
  
Amai745: Don't worry about the fluff going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. I will try and have minimal fluff with them. Frankly Kagome just doesn't feel that way about Inu  
  
Shanaka: I'm glad you understood the first conversation thing. Also I'm sorry that I have e-mailed you in a while. I've been kind of sorting out a few, well we'll call them difficulties in my life right now.  
  
migele: Does Sesshoumaru himself disturb you or my portrayal? (keep in mind your answer to this could do serious damage to my ego, even though it could survive being knocked down a few notches)  
  
The-piro-16: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Thunder girl: As always, I thank you for your support and its awesome hearing from you again.  
  
Jade Catseye: Awesome name!  
  
eMeLyNoOoPeE: I am going to make Inuyasha as realistic as possible, along with my own little twist added. (if that makes any sense, hee hee)  
  
jade: Why what?  
  
.:Crimson:. I think you should totally post your stories! How do you know there dumb?!  
  
InvisibleRain: Thank you, so much. I had so many doubts about that chapter. I still do.  
  
Glassthorn: I'm sorry this took so long to update.  
  
I: I'm glad.  
  
hyper person: I'm glad. Tell me if you think there is anything I need to work on.


	8. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary that I do one of these things every time that I want to update a chapter? ::sigh:: I suppose just to be on the safe side, I own nothing.  
  
An: This has been a surprisingly quick update! At least in comparison to the last couple of updates. Aren't you proud? (isn't sad that I am?)  
  
Title: Underneath Her Mask

* * *

Chapter 8: An Old Friend

* * *

_Last time-  
  
"Well," she said after a while, "Inuyasha is a nice guy. I feel really bad about slapping him at that party when we first met." She ran her hand through her hair sheepishly. "But he has been great, despite acting like a complete child from time to time." She shook her head and Inu Tashio knew that there was a specific nasty incident she was refereeing too.  
  
"And Sesshoumaru? What do you think of him?"  
  
"He is, he is confusing." She didn't say more after that.  
  
"Um, ahem, well how do you feel about visiting your father in, what three days from now?" He failed to see her eyes widen fractionally. 'I forgot'__

* * *

_  
Kagome's earlier happiness vanished within the blink of an eye, yet she put on a smile for Inu Tashio and replied, "It will be nice to get my cast off." Kagome shot the offending appendage a look. Honestly she forgot about it most of the time.  
  
She quickly excused herself, saying she needed to get back to work. _'How could I have forgotten?' _she thought devastatedly, walking down the halls to her own office. 'I was so wrapped up in my own happiness that I didn't remember about our weekends together...'  
  
As she reached her office she began to quickly compose herself emotionally before entering. _'Anyway it's not like seeing Onigumo will be that much worse than usual.'_ Satisfied with this conclusion she was just looking forward to just getting it over with.  
  
_'What is he doing?'_ Kagome wondered seeing Seasshoumaru talking away on her office phone. She shot him a questioning glance when he met her gaze. "Mr. Higurashi, she just came in. Would you like to speak to her?" Kagome felt bile rise from the pit of her stomach. "No? Alright then. Yes, I'll tell her," and he set down the phone.  
  
"That was your father," Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"So I gathered," Kagome cut him off sarcastically. "What did he want?"  
  
He scowled softly, irritated by her interruption yet he began anyways. "He said to tell you that he is looking forward to hearing about everything you have been up to. Especially about the self defense class..."  
  
"How did he find out about the self defense class?" Kagome asked quietly. A little disturbed by her question, although not entirely sure why, Sesshoumaru he told her the truth.  
  
"I told him about it. He wanted to know what you were up to so I naturally thought..."  
  
"You... you told him?" _'oh god._'  
  
"Yes, is that a problem?" he asked, noting her pale face.  
  
"No, no of course not. Why would it be?" She asked absent-mindedly.  
  
"I'm not sure." _'you tell me'_ Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"Oh by the way, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. I didn't think I would be gone that long..." she trailed off. 'She's apologizing?' He searched her face and couldn't find the smallest hint that she wasn't earnest about her apology.  
  
"So where were you exactly?"  
  
"Oh I was just thanking your father. He is _such _a wonderful person, you know? You are very lucky." '_There it is again,'_ he thought. _'that wistful expression that comes and goes every so often. The same look she was giving as she Rin left. Wait a minute, why does she think I'm lucky? Isn't she just as fortunate as myself?'  
_  
Soon enough her longing expression was replaced by a strained smile. Not that the smile itself _looked_ strained but Sesshoumaru was beginning to pick up on all of the barely noticeable signs that said not all of her smiles completely authentic. Little things like how Kagome would purse her rose-pink lips marginally tighter than normal and how her eyes wouldn't give off their usual glow, would tip him off.  
  
"Is there something you would like me to do? Would you like some green tea perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact," he said curtly. 'Why can't he say please for once? A thank you wouldn't kill him either, arrogant bastard.'  
  
"Alright." She ground out and giving a small but polite bow before leaving. Sesshoumaru watched as she left, detecting how her shoulders were somewhat rigid. Apparently he had been able to make her pissed off once more and allowed himself a small smile for his triumph.  
  
His amusement, however, only lasted till he sat down at his own desk in the next room and realized that he nothing left to do! Well, that was exactly true, but the few possibilities were _far_ from being imperative. His father was already steadily loading more work upon him and Inuyasha, slowly but surely coaxing him into taking control of the company and his brother as vice president. Sesshoumaru had been so focused on getting Kagome to crack that he hadn't noticed that she was doing the majority of his own work. The thing that really grated on his nerves was that it was obvious she was no where near giving up. 'Damn her.'  
  
'_Wait a minute, If I am going to be president of the combined version of Higurashi and Tashio corporations, and Inuyasha will be acting as the vice president... than where does that leave Kagome?'  
  
_(A/n: Whoa, good question)

* * *

_Friday 3 p.m._

Kagome stood in front of the company building with Inuyasha by her side.  
  
"So when do you think you'll be back?" Inuyasha asked."I will definitely be back her on Sunday for sure. That is if I can't talk my father into letting me come back sooner."  
  
"What, don't you want to hang out at home?" She gave him a deadpan look.  
  
"Inuyasha, I've been in the exact same place, doing the exact same things, and seeing the exact same snobby people for the past 18 years of my life. I'm ready for a change. Besides, I love it here. Fantastic apartment, great classes, awesome friends," she said giving him a meaningful nudge with her elbow.  
  
"I'm glad to know to appreciate me." He said in mock seriousness before they both burst out laughing.  
  
Then a black limousine pulled up in front of them. She began to panic, realizing that if her father was in the car that he would see her and Inuyasha having a good time. _'How could I have been so careless?'_ she thought. But her fears were demolished as Jakotsku, her father's driver, came out of the car and gave her a sympathetic sort of smile. He wouldn't have dared to show the slightest expression, had her father actually _been_ in the car.  
  
"Hey Kagome, long time no see," Jakotsu said, taking her duffle bag and putting it into the trunk.  
  
"Yes. It's good to see you Jakotsu. I'll just be a minute longer."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She turned to Inuyasha before he could stop her, gave him a firm hug. After getting over his initial shock, he returned the embrace while fighting the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. _'She's so soft' _he realized unconsciously.  
  
"Hey," he said when she pulled away. "as soon as you get back, give me a ring. I don't care if it two in the fucking morning. Call me, alright?  
  
"Okay, I promise." And Kagome Higurashi was never a person to go back on a promise, no matter how inconsequential. "See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She got in the car and Inuyasha watched as it started up and drove. _'Kagome. I'll miss you, even if you are only gone for the weekend.'_ And then he walked back inside.  
  
High up in the building, Sesshoumaru watched with unfeeling eyes and his fists clenched across his chest as his half brother and Kagome held each other in their arms, nor did he miss the look in Inuyasha's eyes as he bade Kagome farewell.  
  
(A/n: Can someone say, _'jealous'_? 0o)

* * *

"Kagome," Jakotsku said from the front seat. "Your father said to give you this." He handed her a blank envelope from his blazer's pocket while still managing to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
"Thank you," she said as her eyes skimmed its contents.  
  
_Kagome  
  
-I'm sure this will be a most enjoyable weekend for the both of us. I can't wait till you get home. Sorry I couldn't pick you up my dear. I just wanted to finish up some last minute business so we could spend some quality time together. Did I mention that I can't wait till you get here? There is so much we have to... talk about.  
  
_Kagome could practically see his condescending smirk as he wrote this little 'note' of his. '_It is more like a death threat than a_ _letter' _Kagome observed. She folded it neatly and set it in her lap. She closed her eyes and leaned against the chilly window, trying to get a few minutes of sleep before being forced to deal with her father. There was no doubt in her mind that she would need the rest.

* * *

_9 p.m._

The light was dim. A single oil lamp in the corner was casting shadows all around the room and making Onigumo look all the more ominous with his green eyes flickering with malice. Kagome stood just beyond the threshold that led to her father's study, watching as he drummed his fingers against his desk.  
  
"What in the _hell_ would possess you to sign up for something like a self defense class," he spat. "Did you think that you could fight me off Kagome." He laughed but it ended up sounding empty and cold.  
  
"What, are you _scared_?" He laughed again; it was even dryer than before. "Fine, if you're not _afraid_ then why do you give a damn?" she asked impassively. He got up from his seat and walked at a leisurely pace to where she was. Onigumo brought a single hand up to run it through her hair, sifting through its silky black strands. To anyone else it would have seemed like a loving gesture, but the way he was looking at her...but Kagome knew better. Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her head to tilt upwards as he whispered darkly into her ear.  
  
"Don't act all high and mighty with me you worthless _bitch_. I will do as I please." His grip tightened, "and that includes making your life a living hell."Kagome couldn't quite suppress her gasp when Onigumo abruptly jerked his hand so she ended up being thrown directly into the monstrous bookcase. Kagome silently thanked God, despite the aching at the base of her skull, that the bookcase didn't come tumbling down, crushing her in the process.  
  
She picked herself up; her breathing slightly labored and replied, "Too bad you have yet to succeed. But good luck with that whole 'trying to make my life hell' thing. Maybe someday you'll actually get one of your own." She saw his jaw clench and knew she had just multiplied the number of blows she'd receive but couldn't bring herself to care. It was worth it just to be able to tell him off.  
  
"You will learn to keep that goddamn mouth of yours shut!" He stalked towards her again and backhanded her as soon as she was within reach. A small amount of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth and down her chin. She could taste the familiar coppery tang and didn't even bother to wipe it away. Instead, she spat at him. Saliva tainted with blood landed unceremoniously upon his shaven cheek.  
  
Abruptly Onigumo's calloused hand shot through the air and found its way around Kagome's neck. She gasped for air. Her body twisted and turned trying to get free. Her own hands gripped his, digging her nails into his skin till he bled, but nothing could free her from his iron like clasp. "What...what happened to," gasp for air, "not wanting any bruises," huff, "to show?" After one final angry squeeze he let go and Kagome collapsed in a heap upon the floor.  
  
Onigumo knelt down till he was at eye level with his daughter. "Honestly Kagome, who would care?" he spoke with such truth. It was obvious he believed his words to their fullest extent. "Who would care if you showed up to work _black and blue_. Who would care if you laid here in my study, slowly bleeding to _death_. The answer is _no one_." Time stood still for that particular moment as they gazed into one another's eyes. Each coming to the conclusion that the only thing that tied them to the other was blood. Kagome's father closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, shattering the momentary peace between the two of them.  
  
Grabbing her arm roughly, he dragged her to her feet, only to hurl her in the opposite direction. Kagome ended up crashing into the corner his desk. She felt a sharp pain in the middle of her back before her eyes rolled back into her head and her world became engulfed in blackness.  
  
Onigumo stared at her, lying on the ground so helplessly. Ending her life would be so easy. His wife would have worshipped him till the end of his days had it not been for Kagome...  
  
"Why couldn't you have died instead," he whispered softly to his unconscious daughter, before his sadness turned into back into rage and he took it out on her lifeless body.

* * *

"Mmmm..." Kagome moaned. Everything hurt. Her arms, her legs, her back, her face. 'Oh damnit!' she thought bringing a hand up to touch her cheek only to flinch when she brushed against a ghastly bruise. 'What exactly does he do to me when I'm out cold?' Kagome thought crossly as her bones cracked when she struggled to stand up. Slowly she limped her way to the bathroom, leaning against doors and walls for support. When she reached the bathroom Kagome had to sit down on the toilet seat before conserving enough energy to get up and look at the mirror.  
  
'Oh shit,' Kagome thought as she gazed at her reflection. Her face was swollen and purple and her arms hardly looked different. Black and blue blotches sprinkled themselves on the surface of her skin. 'I look like I've been hit with a bus.' The sad thing is, she wasn't kidding.  
  
Hearing the phone ring, she stumbled from the bathroom and tripped towards the kitchen. She picked up the phone and gingerly sat down on top of a stool.  
  
"Hello," Kagome internally scolded herself as her voice cracked.  
  
"Good morning too you too." His masculine voice spoke wryly.  
  
"Oh, its you."  
  
"Yes, it's me. Don't get too excited now Kagome." Onigumo said. Although the comment was clearly sarcastic, his daughter could clearly hear his obvious amusement "Listen I just wanted to tell that the fool of a doctor should be visiting you in about a half an hour." Kagome took a look at the clock. It said 6:45. The sun was just beginning to rise. "He will be taking off your cast and giving you some medication for that ugly face of yours. After he gets you cleaned up, feel free to call up Jakotsku and get the fuck out of my house," then he hung up without so much as a goodbye.  
  
'Love you too father.' She thought bitterly as she slammed the phone on its cradle.

* * *

_6:00 p.m._

Kagome sat in the back seat of her father's limousine, wearing casual black pants and a grey tank top underneath a cute loose fitting jacket. It was the end of September and the days were getting cooler so she didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Her hair was let down and its volume managed to cover up a small portion of her face. The rest of her face, including her neck, concealed thanks to the wonder that is cosmetics. Overall Kagome looked as normal as she did a week ago. Better in fact because she no longer had bulky white plaster encasing her forearm.  
  
'_One entire month of freedom before having to face my father once again. At least, I hope so.'_ She sighed contently, glad it was over. The medication Dr. Bennett prescribed wasn't exactly having a negative effect either. She felt lighter than air, sitting there with a goofy grin on her face. Her body no longer hurt. Kagome was experiencing more of a throbbing, numb kind of feeling in it's place.  
  
"You okay Kagome?" Jakotsku asked looking at her through the rearview mirror.  
  
"I'm absolutely incredible," she said in a singsong voice. "Did you know painkillers are marvelous things? Absolutely marvelous. It's too bad mean Dr. Bennett said I should only take them when I really, really need to." She pouted. "Humph, stupid Dr. Bennett," she mumbled and Jakotsku began to chuckle.  
  
"Oh! I just remembered something!" Kagome declared loudly and began to riffle through her purse. She eventually pulled out her cell phone and began punching a series of numbers.  
  
"Shhhhhh," she whispered the driver with a finger to her lips, "It's ringing."  
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha's voice sounded through the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?!" he demanded.  
  
"Why of course I'm okay, Inuyasha! Why would you think I'm not okay? Nope, nothing is wrong at all. But don't ask Sesshoumaru that, because he'll say something I'm not really," Kagome said, thinking back to the day he accused her of hiding from the world or people or whatever he was rambling on about. Kagome's recollection wasn't the greatest at the moment.  
  
"Kagome, are you still there? I hear traffic. Are you in a car? Kagome. put. the. driver. on. now."  
  
"Fine," she replied hotly, a little miffed that he didn't want to speak with her. She thrust the cell at her driver. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Jakotsku imagined the young man was probably pulling his hair out by now.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with her. The medication she is taking should wear off in about a half an hour," he explained calmly, although his ears were now ringing...  
  
"What does she need medication for?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about Mr. Takashi. She is going to be fine. Kagome has been having a few muscle spasms lately and she is taking painkillers to relax them," he recited, shooting a look at Kagome since they had come to a stoplight. She appeared to be studying her hand like it was the first time she had ever seen it before, bringing closer to her face, then farther away. Clearly not paying attention. "Oh and before I forget, I should warn you that Kagome is going to be in a lot of pain when her meds wear off, but she has too much pride to say anything. Any physical contact should be kept as minimal as possible, unless completely necessary." Jakotsku could hear Inuyasha taking deep soothing breaths.  
  
"Do you think that you could just bring her to my house. I don't like the idea of her being alone while she's like this," Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Sir, I think that would be an excellent idea."

* * *

Onigumo sat in his office, waiting impatiently for the young man to pick up his cell.  
  
"Onigumo," he stated. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you, my old friend," Onigumo said with genuine affection lacing his voice.  
  
"Onigumo, I may not be in my youth anymore, but I still have quite a few years ahead of me. I don't think I am considered 'old' quite yet," he responded, chuckling. "Now what is this favor you speak of?"  
  
"I want you to watch after Kagome."  
  
"I'll do it," he replied almost immediately.  
  
"Thank you. I knew I could count on you Naraku."

* * *

Good news! I know exactly what I want to happen in the next chapter! Meaning that it should be up relatively soon! (Wow, I'm on a roll) Okay, maybe it's just me, but I thought this chappy was pretty good. Well, maybe not the beginning, but the rest of it seemed decent. Tell me what you all think. And thank you everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me.  
  
Isn't this a twist? Naraku is in the story. Wow. At first I wasn't going to add him but I just felt like 'what the hell' and threw him in the mix. I'm sure I'll have fun screwing with his character. Is there anything particularly nasty that any of you would like to happen to him, or Onigumo for that matter?  
  
Important notice: Constructive Criticism Wanted. How can I get any better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong? Also, if you have any suggestions for what should happen in the story, I will give them serious thought. I pretty much have an outline of how I want it to go, but hey ::shrug:: I'm flexible.  
  
**Guideline/ aka things to remember!  
**  
Sesshoumaru is putting off talking with anyone about what role Kagome is going to play in the combined company.  
  
Jakotsku made sure that Kagome didn't hear that he was telling Inuyasha not to touch her because he knew she would get angry.  
  
Kagome was never sexually abused by her father. (her father's sick, but not quite that sick.)  
  
Jakotsku and Kagome are semi-friends. He is aware that she is being abused but can't say anything. (The reason will be revealed at a later time)  
  
Jakotsku and Kagome were both told by Onigumo what to tell people about the bruises and medication.  
  
Sesshoumaru was jealous of Kagome embracing his brother.  
  
Being around Sesshoumaru causes Kagome to become unbalanced, therefore she shows more of what she is actually feeling.  
  
Sesshoumaru has spent time studying Kagome. Nobody else has ever paid that much attention to her, therefore didn't see what she was really feeling.  
  
(Someone asked about this) Kagome doesn't despise Kaede because she realized that Kaede loves her and her late mother.  
  
Naraku has caller ID.  
  
Onigumo doesn't know his wife was going to run away.  
  
IMPORTANT: remember the oil lamp!**Review Responses:** THANK YOU EVERYONE!  
  
**Marika:** I love your name. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
**Megan Concer:** I'm glad you like it.  
  
**Crystal Jade2:** I hope I didn't disappoint you!  
  
**Megele:** Did you get my e-mail? I would really like to hear your opinion (or read in this case) lol!  
  
**faithwings:** What do you mean my honesty? Now that I think about it for a minute, are you referring to telling everybody that I'm negligent? Thanks, I think. Lol  
  
**ShadowObscurity:** Wow, my ego has just been increased tenfold! You are so nice! I can understand why you can't always remember your previous reviews. I'm surprised there are even some people that can. Lol. You said that the 7th chapter brightened your day and I just want to say that I'm glad I could help you in some way. Please let me know what you think of this chapter too. P.S. I am very honored you think so highly of my story!  
  
**Dracome Ban-Siclhea**: Did I spell that right? I'm glad I could clear up some stuff for you!  
  
**Trina3:** Love your bame. I'm glad you found my story again!  
  
**Amara:** Thank you!  
  
**baka onna**: What's onna mean? Thankx for the review!  
  
**Why?What?Shutup:** I love your name! It is totally awesome! Very creative, I must say. And thank you!  
  
**KagomeHigurashi12:** I aim to please! ::smug smile:: lol!  
  
myinuyasha04: Thank you so much! It is good to know my own grammar isn't completely shot. Lol  
  
**the-piro-16:** Good intuition!  
  
**ioke:** I hope you liked it!  
  
**Aeroelem:** You know, so few peope actually sue my pen name when reviewing,. I really appreciate it. Now for your question. In case you didn't read the guideline, Kagome doesn't hate Kaede because the only reason Kaede chose to stay being her nanny is because she loved Kagome and her mother so much. Kagome was smart enough to realize Kaede didn't have to be there, but wanted to be. Kaede was the closest thing to a mother that Kagome ever had. Thanks for your review Kitsune! Hope this clears up your question!  
  
**Jade Catseye**: I know I was negligent. ::feeling total shame:: question: How do you know I'm a girl? Dun dun DUN ( you called me chica in your last review) But now that I think about it, the fact that I call myself MISSshay might have something to do with it. ::feeling very stupid:: ::now breaking out in giggles::  
  
**Dragon Rae:** I think your baby talk is cute! Lol!  
  
**Shadowed fry:** What do you think?  
  
**Thundergirl: **I'm glad you liked it!  
  
**Amai745:** ::blush:: Your are so SWEET! 


	9. Safety

* * *

Disclaimer: At the moment I am currently a little angry at the world so excuse my crudeness. Why the HELL are these stupid fucking things necessary!? I own NOTHING! I hope the sadistic bastard who came up with disclaimers is happy now. Humph.  
  
Title: Underneath Her mask

* * *

Chapter 9: Safety

* * *

_Last time  
  
"What does she need medication for?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about Mr. Takashi. She is going to be fine. Kagome has been having a few muscle spasms lately and she is taking painkillers to relax her muscles," he recited, shooting a look at Kagome since they had come to a stoplight. She appeared to be studying her hand like it was the first time she had ever seen it before, bringing closer to her face, then farther away. Clearly she was not paying attention. "Oh and before I forget, I should warn you that Kagome's is in a lot of pain when her meds wear off, but she has too much pride to say anything. Any physical contact should be kept as minimal as possible, unless completely necessary." Jakotsku could hear Inuyasha taking deep soothing breaths.  
  
"Do you think that you could just bring her to my house. I don't like the idea of her being alone while she's like this," Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Sir, I think that would be an excellent idea."_ _

* * *

_  
_**(20 minutes later)  
**_  
The sun had just gone down, yet the sky still shone luminous with glorious colors that would no doubt fade as nightfall soon approached.  
  
_Ding dong,_ the doorbell chimed. Jakotsku stood tall, holding tightly onto Kagome's small hand, more so to offer a source of comfort rather than making sure she didn't wander off in her medication induced state. It was the least he could do after all she had done for him. 

Kagome had always been there for Jakotsku whenever he had needed it. She was there to console him through his hour of crisis and had been the one person that he could confide in. Although he had seen very little of her throughout the years, usually tending to her father's whims, he would _almost_ consider them friends.  
  
It was her father's fault that he was here to begin with. Her father, the cruel and devious man who could manipulate your way of life with a word. This whole messed up situation that Jakotsku found himself in the middle of was all because of this one man. If it hadn't been for him, Jakotsku wouldn't be a simple _limo driver_ or be forced to watch a strong girl like Kagome, whose pretty face should never be marred, beaten till bloody. He would still be the captain of the varsity football team and never fear that anyone, especially his family, would find out that he was utterly and totally gay.  
  
About three years ago, Jakotsku Armand had accepted the fact that he wasn't interested in women. One night, while he was out late at a neighboring drag club, he was spotted by one of Origami Higurashi's many lackeys. He was sent pictures of himself making out with men and another as he grinded with a drag queen. Attached was a note, saying that if he didn't follow Onigumo's orders than the pictures would be sent to his father, a local bigwig in the corporate world, not to mention the most bigoted man in all of Tokyo. He had no choice.  
  
But at the time, he hadn't known about Kagome, and her "_situation_". Jakotsku cringed, remembering the first time he had witnessed her being battered.

_**Flashback**  
  
Jakotsku and Kagome sat quietly in the kitchen, waiting for the maid, another victim of blackmail, to come in and voice her father's summon. Kagome looked impassive, an expression that startled him because it was so different from her usual kindhearted expressions. "Jakotsku," Kagome spoke decisively. "I don't care what you hear inside this house, I do **not **want you to come anywhere near my father or I."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"No, I do not care. Promise me you won't come near us." She grabbed his shoulders so they were eye to eye. "Promise me." Iron laced her words.  
  
"I...I promise," Jakotsku said breathlessly, scared and stunned all at the same time.  
  
"Kagome," shouted a middle aged, bitter sort of woman as she came closer to the kitchen. Thinking quick, Kagome shoved Jakotsku away and stood up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your father would like a word with you," the woman snarled. Her stained yellow teeth made Jakotsku shudder, little did he know that terrible hygiene was the least of his problems. 'Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like?' he asked himself when he was left all alone in that quant little kitchen that needed a decent amount more of light. _

_That's when he heard it. A loud series of crashes resounded throughout the house, coming from the direction Kagome had been going moments earlier. Without a second thought, he stood up immediately and ran towards the direction the noise was coming from. He should have listened to her, but instead he had broken his promise.  
  
When he saw them, he almost fainted on the spot. Kagome lay motionless on the ground with her father leaning over her. He glanced up at Jakotsku and his face twisted into a malicious grin. His hair was disheveled and his features sharp, but it was his eyes that were the most frightening. Their hideous green irises glowed brightly in the dark, almost like a snake, waiting to strike.  
  
"Boy," he drawled. "As of now, you have a choice." He moved slowly, first bringing his hand to caress then languidly picking up Kagome's forearm. "You can either agree to be my driver from here on out, without a single opposing word and you have my word that your father will never find out about your **dirty** little secret or..." He began to squeeze, steadily increasing the pressure as every moment passed, "you can help her. But if you dare do so, **you** will be the one to take her place. Only there would be a single difference in this exchange. After I'm finished with you, you won't be alive long enough to see the light of day."  
  
Jakotsku's mouth hung open and tears began to roll down his face. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome's arm. He was sickenly fasinated as it turned to an appalling purplish color where Onigumo's hand gripped, and she couldn't do a single thing to stop it. She was essentially helpless while she lay there, unconscious. Her father could take her life right now, just as easily as he could snap her arm. But if he so much as dared to assist, it would be him in that position. 'She is a stronger person than I. She never even screamed,' he thought, desperately searching for a legitimate excuse for why Kagome should be condemned to this hell rather than himself. But there was none. Jakotsku shut his eyes and dropped to his knees. While his head was being cradled in his arms the only sounds he heard were Onigumo's vindictive laugh and then everything went silent except the sickening crack of Kagome's arm. __  
  
**End of Flashback  
**_  
He never did learn why she hadn't screamed whenever her father hit her. He hadn't even told her about that night. How _could_ he? How could he tell the one person that understood what he was going through, that he had a chance to save her, just once, but _didn't_? What would she say? What would she _do_? Kagome would never forgive him, that's what. What he didn't know, was that Kagome knew every detail about that night. Her father had saved _that_ bit of information for her 16th birthday and he enjoyed retelling everything that had happened in detail. But she would never tell Jakotsku that. It would kill him.  
  
Now, he did whatever small, practically meaningless task he could to make her life just a little bit easier. Although Jakotsku knew that it could never make up for what he hadn't done in the past.   
  
The door opened quickly and they were greeted with the image of a gruff, yet concerned Inuyasha. His look changed to one of irritation once caught a glimpse their entwined fingers. Kagome didn't seem to notice, for as soon as she saw him, she let go of Jakotsku's hand and embraced Inuyasha, ignoring her body's mild protest. He blushed lightly, while he and the driver shared a nod of silent understanding. He would be taking care of Kagome now.  
  
"Inu, I missed you so much!" she gushed as Inuyasha led her through his house and down a flight of stairs. He raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't comment on it.  
  
"I missed you too Kagome." His sincerity was obvious. She watched as he looked straight ahead, towards some unknown destination. 'He cares about me' Kaogme thought, fairly certain, 'but is it enough? Would he care if he found out my father vents his grief for my mother's death by hitting me?' Jakotsku hadn't cared enough, would Inuyasha?   
  
"I'm glad," she whispered, too quiet to be heard by anyone but herself. 'I'm glad he cares at all.'  
  
"We're here," he announced to the group of people lounging in the basement. Kagome appeared to be all smiles, but was inwardly stunned to see Miroku, Sango, Hiten and _Sesshoumaru_ of all people sitting around a poker table with mountains of candy stacked in front of each of them and one exceptionally large one in the middle. From what she gathered, they were playing Texas Hold'em, no limit poker.  
  
(Directions how to play at bottom. Really fun game by the way.)  
  
"Hey," Sango greeted with a grin. "You won't get much of a hello from Miroku right now," she said laughing. "He and Sesshoumaru are playing for a massive pot." Sure enough, Miroku murmured something incomprehensible while still staring intently back and forth between the two cards in his hand and the five on the table. Sesshoumaru wasn't much better. He barely spared her a glance, instead opting to stare at Miroku's face. Hiten gave her a heartfelt smile before returning his mind back to the game.  
  
Kagome, not hurt in the least about he lack of salutation, walked up behind Miroku and glanced from his hand, to the pot, and finally the detached being seated on the right of Sango. "Miroku," Kagome said firmly, somehow managing to gain his attention. Miroku looked up as she called, a little annoyed. But that was soon forgotten as her next words sunk in.  
  
"He's bluffing." He stared at her incredulously. Even Sesshoumaru gave her his attention.  
  
"How do you know?!" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"I just do," she responded calmly. "Go all in." All she got then was a raised eyebrow from both players. "Here," she said exasperated, "I'll make a deal with you Miroku. If you win, you give me half of everything." He opened his mouth to argue, but she continued on before he had a chance to actually say anything. "But if you _lose_, I will do anything you wish."  
  
"Um, did I hear you correctly? Did you say '_anything_'?" They were all looking at her like she was crazy. Sango, Kagome noted, was looking slightly jealous. Kagome was more than aware of her friend's 'secret' feelings for the houshi. She sent the girl a half smile and her cute wink reassured Sango that Kagome knew what she was doing.  
  
"_Anything,"_ She confirmed. Miroku took a deep breath before muttering a reluctant 'all in'. Everyone watched in anticipation as Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened and his eyes narrow before he threw his cards in the middle. He folded.  
  
"Wow Kagome. Nice call," Inuyasha commented, obviously impressed. "How did you know he was full of shit?" She just shrugged, but her eyes were alight with mischief. That was her _own_ little secret.  
  
"Now Miroku," she said turning to face him. "How 'bout that 50%?"

* * *

"I'll see your sucker and raise you... a twinkie," Kagome stated smugly before taking a large bite of pizza and washing it down with a gulp of coke. Who knew what she was missing out on? All those years with small helpings of a well balanced meals or the occasional going without provisions due to her father's conclusion that she was getting 'fat'. From now on she had a strict diet of junk food, well at _least_ as long as she had all of this candy sitting in front of her.  
  
"Too rich for my blood," Inuyasha said, setting his cards down.  
  
"Mine too," Miroku agreed.  
  
"Same here," Sango said, lazzily chewing on a piece of liquorish.  
  
"I fold," Sesshoumaru said leaning back in his chair. Kagome was all ready to rake in her winnings when Hiten suddenly said he was 'in'.  
  
"Alright, what do you got?" she asked.  
  
"Two pair. Threes and Jacks." He gave her a wolfish smirk before she laid down her hand and it swiftly turned into a scowl.  
  
"Flush, baby." Hiten began to laugh as she readily collected her winning. Now she and Sesshoumaru were in the lead. Sesshoumaru had never seen her as happy as she was now with her vibrant smile and her face practically glowing.  
  
Her face fell when Miroku patted her on the shoulder and told her congratulations. Kagome's muscles twitched beneath the skin and her nerves felt painfully raw. Although she hadn't made a sound or the slightest expression, everyone instinctively turned to her when she stiffened. Inuyasha's confusion cleared as he realized what happened.  
  
"Shit," he swore before reaching across Kagome and punching Miroku in the shoulder. _Hard._ "Kagome, are you alright? Do you need anything," he asked worriedly.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?! I didn't even grope her!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm fine," she assured him, her smile back in place as she resumed gathering the rest of her candy.  
  
"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Everybody was looking at them in bewilderment, not knowing what just transpired.  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Uh, pardon me for interrupting," Miroku said irritatedly, cradling his arm, "but what the hell is going on?!" Now his voice was too loud to overlook.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Miroku. My skin is just kind of sensitive right now."  
  
"But that's not what your driver said..." Inuyasha reasoned, thinking back to their phone conversation.  
  
"Jakotsku exaggerates." Kagome said waving is off.  
  
"Kagome, if you're in any kind of pain then maybe you should lie down." Hiten suggested. She opened her mouth to reply again that she was fine but Sesshoumaru seemed to read her mind.  
  
"You most certainly aren't fine. You should use your brain for once and listen to Hiten." She sighed softly and grabbed her purse, rummaging through it until she found a bottle of pills. She opened it swiftly, ignoring how her skin hummed with every movement and popped on into her mouth, swallowing it down with a gulp of Coke.  
  
"There now," she said fighting off a wave of dizziness. "These babies are _so_ damn strong that for the next the next six hours I won't feel a thing. Happy?" She asked Sesshoumaru sarcastically.  
  
"Delighted," he said dryly before dealing. 'She shouldn't push herself so hard.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were the only ones left sitting at the table and playing poker. It was neck and neck at 12:30. Everyone else had long since given up playing while they both stubbornly duked it out.  
  
"I have an idea." Sesshoumaru stated, shuffling the cards.  
  
"Alert the media." Kagome said cynically, as she rested her head against her arm. Ignoring her comment, he continued.  
  
"Why don't we make this hand interesting." Miroku's head lifted itself off the ground where he was previously enjoying the movie that played on the Takashi's big screen TV. He elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach and jerked his head toward the pair, silently telling him to pay attention. Sango forced her heavy lids to stay open long enough to hear what was going on and Hiten watched them out of the corner of his eye as he lay contentedly across the couch.  
  
"Interesting _how_?" she asked.  
  
"I purpose that we make a little side bet. Whoever win's this hand receives a... _favor_ from the other." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"Any kind." At her deadpan look he added, "nothing sexual." Kagome smirked.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to think of something else for you to do then, won't I?" Sesshoumaru startled at the flirty response, gave her an uncharacteristic, not to mention dangerous, smile.  
  
"Well, we could add sexual favors to the list if you'd like. I certainly wouldn't mind," he said in a low voice as his eye's roamed her body, making her very aware of the temperature in the room. The jacket she wore wasn't help anything either. But despite all of these variables, she forced herself not to squirm under his gaze, instead tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll think of something else for you to do for me," she said, acting as if this conversation wasn't making her uncomfortable and making the others wonder what he had told her.  
  
"Alright, if your sure," he said, his smile never wavering. 

The rules were simple. You could fold immediatly after getting your two cards and it wouldn't affect the 'favor' but only right after you got the cards. They would still bet with candy; the favor was just given to the winner.   
  
Candy was bet. The bets were raised. The stakes steadily grew till Sesshoumaru finally said 'all in' after seeing the river. (a/n: the fifth and final card) It was time to turn over their hand. There was a three of spades, Ace of spades, jack of diamonds, king of hearts, and an Ace of clubs.  
  
"Now, what will I have you do? Hmmm..." he said to himself.  
  
"Not so fast, Hotshot. We still need to flip over the cards." She turned over her. Her face impassive, yet her eyes danced as she spoke softly. "Four of a kind."  
  
"That is total bullshit," Sesshoumaru said, leaning back in his chair, not taking his eyes off of her hand. Although he put up a front, if you looked closely at his eyes, they didn't exactly look dissapointed. She had been dealt a pair of aces and there was already a pair of aces on the board.  
  
"Wow Sesshoumaru. I never thought you were one for denial." She said, eating a milkyway. 'She looks so happy,' he thought not stopping the corners of the mouth from curling up. 'Tired, but happy,' It was almost one o'clock after all. Inuyasha started laughing, now standing around the poker table with everyone else.  
  
"You got your ass kicked Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru didn't even acknowledge him. He just started to put the cards together. Incidentally his unseen hand was placed on top, not passing Kagome's observations.  
  
"Well that was exciting. Where did you learn how to play Texas Hold'em, Kagome?" Hiten asked.  
  
"Kaede taught me how to play."  
  
"That old hag?" Sango elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach after the words left his mouth.  
  
"That 'old hag' as you put it, is one of the sweetest people in the world." Her words came passionate and uncensored. No one would bad mouth Kaede if she had anything to say about it. "She stayed in a dead end job for _seven years_ Inuyasha. Seven years of her life where she could have been doing anything she desired, but instead she spent it taking care of me. I've never met anyone with such a kind soul as hers. She prepared me for life and I will be eternally grateful for."  
  
"Besides," Kagome said, more upbeat, "how many people do you know that would teach a six year old how to play poker?"  
  
Hiten laughed, "not many." _'How could someone as young as 6 be prepared for life?'_ Sesshoumaru thought perplexed.  
  
"So Kagome," Sango said, as everyone was walking towards the sitting area. "Tell us about you did before coming to Tokyo U. Yawn You haven't said much about what your life was like before we met you."  
  
"There is not much to tell," she said sitting on the ground. Inuyasha and Hiten took the two recliners and Miroku and Sango sat on the couch. Sesshoumaru lay a few feet away from her, using his hands as a makeshift pillow. All in all, he looked unbelievably comfortable with his eyes closed. Kagome couldn't help but envy him as she felt ever nerve in her body squirm.  
  
"Humor us," Sesshoumaru spoke smoothly, surprising Kagome. It was unusual for him to question anything about her. So not to arouse suspicion, she put together a vague account of what she had done over the years.  
  
"Well until I was seven, I was home-schooled by Kaede. When my father came home, Kaede left and I had my own private tutors. When I got to ninth grade, my father found out I had an interest in business so he sent me to a snobbish private school known for it's "achedemic achievements", where I had virtually no friends," 'make that, none at all' "That year I also learned a lot about my father's company and would usually spend my afternoons hanging out there. In my senior year I was named valedictorian and I gave a speech that was so cliché, I thought I might throw up," she said giggling. "And that's how I ended up here."  
  
By the time she had finished, Inuyasha was already beginning to snore and Sango and Miroku were curled up against each other. Sesshoumaru's eyes were still closed and he made no sound, but she assumed he was asleep by the way his chest rose with each deep breath he took. By the looks of it, she and Hiten were the only ones awake.  
  
They sat in silence, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Kagome noticed the pile of blankets and pillows off to the side. She tiptoed toward the mass of warmth and one by one covered each of her friends. First starting with a fluffy comforter for Sango and Miroku. '_They would make such a cute couple. If only Miroku could keep his hands to himself.'_ She thought glancing at his hand that was twitching before it settled down again.  
  
'_Why is she so kind?_' Hiten wondered as he watched her wrap blankets around all of her friends. He forced himself not to grin when he saw Sesshoumaru's slited eyes following her. _'Sesshoumaru needs to realize that you don't meet people like Kagome very often'_ Hiten could only hope that Sesshoumaru wouldn't push her friendship away.  
  
When she reached Hiten, Kagome tucked him in just as she had done with everyone else, even though he was awake and very capable of doing it himself. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her near.  
  
Whispering low enough so that Sesshoumaru couldn't hear he asked, "Kagome, what do you think of me?" Just because Sesshoumaru was confused about his feeling toward this girl didn't mean Hiten had to be.  
  
"What do you mean?" she replied, equally soft.  
  
"I mean, I still would like to take you out for that cup of coffee sometime." He didn't get the quite the desired effect he was hoping for. She wasn't blushing, nor was she looking flustered. Maybe a bit squeamish, but that might have been his imagination. Little did he know that her flaring cheeks were hidden by layers of bruises and cover up.  
  
"I..." She was about to politely decline when a sudden thought came up. '_What if I never get another date? Wouldn't I like to know what it feels like, just once?_' The likely hood of having another opportunity like this was slim to none. "I would love to."  
  
He looked surprised, no more like shocked. It was obvious that he had been expecting her to reject his offer, but then his face broke out into a handsome smile. "Good." '_What would Sesshoumaru do if he found out I was going on a date with Kagome? Probably kill me...'  
  
_Saying goodnight, he let his eyes drift close. Kagome glanced back to the pile that had diminished greatly. There was one more blanket left, and a single pillow. She looked back towards the floor. Sesshoumaru still lay in the same position that he had before. Two people, one blanket. She could just imagine what he would say in the morning when he saw that she had the audacity to think it was alright to share anything with the 'great' Sesshoumaru. Kagome chuckled softly just thinking about it. But no, she would give him the blanket and pillow. How selfish would she be to keep it to herself? No, she would give it to Sesshoumaru and spend the night sprawled across the carpet.  
  
'_But first things first_,' she thought, tiptoeing back towards the card table. _'To find out what his hand was.'_ She took the top two cards off of the deck, appreciating the intricate blue design on the back for a minute before flipping it over. It was a pair of deuces. _'A pair of **DUECES**!'_ her mind screamed. There was absolutely no way that he would have stayed in with a hand that bad. He would have easily folded from the beginning and restart as they had agreed upon. '_No, it must be a mistake,'_ she thought positively, although she knew that wasn't the case. These were the cards alright.  
  
_'Why would he stay in?_ _He knew that there was virtually no chance that he could win.'_ Kagome was tempted to just wake him up and ask him what the hell this was all about. '_Could it be because he felt sorry for me? No, he wouldn't do that to me. Arggg!'_ Shaking her head did nothing to clear her mind. Trying to forget ever playing cards she walked over and picked up the pillow and blanket.  
  
Kagome was kneeling at his side, watching him as he slept. He was so angelic, he looked almost... peaceful in a way he never could be while he was awake. She longed to stroke his features with her hands, to memorize every inch by touch. To feel his soft hair that glowed by the light from the fireplace. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and decided not to torture herself further. As gently as she could, she lifted up Sesshoumaru's head, removing his arms and replacing them with the soft, cushiony pillow.  
  
She didn't get a chance to cover him up with the blanket before becoming entranced once more. Biting her lip, she brought her hand up to his face, not quite touching it yet but almost there. _'just this once,'_ she thought, giving into temptation. Inexplicably excited with anticipation, she slowly closed the gap until she felt his warm flesh. With her finger tip, she drew an invisible line up his cheek and then moved her way down the bridge of his nose. 'So smooth' she thought, brushing her fingers lightly against his jaw.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She nearly yelped when a hand grabbed her wrist. Golden eyes were staring back at her. "Sorry" she whispered automatically. _'What came over me? I couldn't stop myself..._' She pulled her wrist from his clutches and brought the blanket up to his shoulders. '_Wait a minute... did he just say my name?'.  
  
_"What are you doing Kagome?" _'He did it again!_' She avoided his gaze.  
  
"Tucking you in," she replied softly. He didn't speak until she looked back at him.  
  
"Lay down," he whispered. She looked startled.  
  
"What," he clamped a hand over her mouth lightly.  
  
"You have to be quiet. We don't want to wake anyone." She nodded, and noticed that he let his hand linger before removing it.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked more calmly then before.  
  
"This is the last blanket. There is no reason why we should both be cold."  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she began, shaking her head.  
  
"Shhhh." He sat up and made her lay down on her back while he wrapped the blanket around them both. '_What is with him tonight?'_ Kagome thought as he lay down beside her and brought his arm around her waist, so soft that the only way she could notice that it was even there were by the tiny tingly sensation she was experiencing. And the truth was that they weren't exactly painful... He was on his side looking into her eyes while she lay on her back.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked.  
  
"Why did I do what?" he asked in his deep, monotone voice.  
  
"Why did you bet on a hand you couldn't win?"  
  
"Maybe I thought I could," Sesshoumaru had been awake the whole time. He knew she had looked at his cards. He knew that she violated his person by touching him so intimately, but despite how he tried, he couldn't bring himself to care. All that he cared about was how happy she looked when she had found out she had won and how warm he had felt when she touched him. Not that he was willing to tell her that. _'What is happening to me?' _he wondered, stroking her hair. When he felt her touching him, it was like... _electricity_ was running through his body whenever her fingers came in contact with his body.

"No you... didn't." she said as she drifted off to sleep, safe from her nightmares, in the arms of the emotionless man.

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning when Hiten woke up. He stretched from his seat and glanced around the basement. It looked as though he was the first one awake. _'Wait a minute... When the hell did that happen?' _he thought, looking at Kagome cuddled up in Sesshoumaru's arms. She was spooned against his body and Sesshoumaru had his head buried in her fragrant hair.

He had to stop himself from laughing out loud. _Perhaps Sesshoumaru isn't such a fool after all. Well, this certainly changes things. _

* * *

**Directions how to play:**  
  
In Texas Hold'em, there are two face-down cards for each player and five face-up community cards. The player who makes the best five-card poker hand with any combination of their two face-down cards and the five community cards wins the round. In a Texas Hold'em game, a disc or other marker is used to indicate which person is the "dealer" for the round. There are no antes in Hold'em, instead, forced bets called blinds are used. Before the cards are dealt, the person to the left of the dealer posts a bet called the small blind, which is usually equal to half of the minimum bet. The person to the left of the small blind posts the big blind, which is equal to the minimum bet. The first two cards are dealt to each player face down (these are called the hole cards), and the person to the left of the big blind starts the first round of betting. (Notice that the big blind and small blind do not get to look at their cards before betting, thus the term "blind"). In the first round of betting, each player has three options: call, raise or fold. To call, the player must place a bet that is equal to the last bet placed. (For the first player in the round, this would be equal to the minimum bet.) A player may choose to raise their call bet by an additional amount, which the other players will then have to call. If one's hole cards are not favorable, the player may simply choose to fold and sit out the round. After all the players have finished the first round of betting, the first three community cards are dealt face-up on the board. This is called the flop. The second and all subsequent betting rounds start with the first player to the dealer's left, and players now has the option to check. By checking, the player indicates interest in the pot without placing a bet. Any player may choose to place a bet, which the other players must then call. Players can still raise, if a bet has been made, or fold, if their hand is not favorable. After the second betting round, the fourth community card is dealt face-up (this is called the turn card). In limit games, the minimum bet doubles in the last two rounds of betting. After the third betting round, the fifth and final community card is dealt (this is called the river card). A final round of betting ensues, and afterwards each player turns their hole cards face up. The highest hand that can be made with any combination of a player's hole cards and the five community cards wins the pot. If two or more players have the same hand, the next highest card in the player's hand (the kicker) is used to break a tie. If there is no kicker card (the tied players have used both hole cards, or have the exact same hand), then the pot is split between them. The dealer button is then passed clockwise to the next player and another round of play begins.  
  
Hey everybody! How's it going? I hope you all had a happy 4th of July. Now I have a few things to say about this chapter. It was **A)** Shorter than I planned. **B)** seemed kind of repetitive **C)** the beginning sucked but I thought the rest was okay for the most part. I think I am going to touch this chapter up a bit when I update again**. D)** Sorry for all the mistakes, I didn't have time to look it over. Right now I am feeling really lazy so this will be a really really short guideline.  
  
**Seeing Kagome happy made Sesshoumaru happy.**

** While she was touching him, Sesshoumaru felt something change.**

**When it said her nightmares, thats means all of them, not just the ones in her sleep. And Sesshoumaru really isn't emotionless.**

**Kagome was suffering from the effects of the Medication.**

**Sesshoumaru was more relaxed in this environment.**  
  
**Reveiws:** Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love the feedback and please remember that I love, no worship constructive criticism!!!  
  
**Mirror Maiden:** Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**ShadowObscurity**: I might no have to be honored...but I am. I mean who in their right mind wouldn't be with all the praise you have given me? Your welcome for... thanking you. Lol. In my opinion your humor is intriguing as is your logic. Ciao for now.  
  
**Murasaki Hikari:** Thank you! Your review was interesting... but I wouldn't have Naraku and Onigumo fall into a pit of starving crocodiles. They would have such terrible stomach aches afterwards...  
  
**Erin:** lol. Sure  
  
**aeroelem**: I'm sorry to hear you say that. I really enjoy reading what you think, but it's your choice. However I am glad that you will continue reading Underneath Her Mask. I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest.  
  
**Marika**: Is Marika your real name? If it is, than that is soooooo cool! I would kill to trade names with you! (not literally...but you get what I mean) My name is way, way, WAY too common. Its Emily by the way.  
  
**faithwings:** I always thought that jealousy was an interesting emotion but seriously, the people that take it to a psychotic extreme are just nuts, you know? It's good to hear from you again!  
  
**shadowed fry:** alrighty!  
  
**puffin:** I'm glad you like it. I'm still trying to determine who will be the more evil of the two...  
  
**Why?What?Shutup:** LOL! Being eccentric is good, normal people are boring. I myself suffer from being pessimistic to a scary extreme. Hey, maybe that's why my stories are so damn depressing... (wow, talk about a revelation)  
  
**Dragon Rae:** I'm glad u liked it!  
  
**rogue solus:** I'm glad you reviewed. It's always nice when you hear from new people.  
  
**Blackiecat:** I'm glad you liked it! and although your guess wasn't exact, it was freaking close. As for spelling, I try. I get an A for effort, right? ::sheepish laugh::  
  
**Defafaeth Mechqua:** Thanks for the review!  
  
**ioke:** Thanks!  
  
**baka onna:** You bet he is!  
  
**Thundergirl:** Naraku is 29, Kagome's father is 46.  
  
**myinuyasha04:** there's nothing quite like the power of drugs. They can either mess u up big time or safe your life. It's hard not to progress the story too fast because if I do than I won't include all the essential elements. It's hard.  
  
**Youka, Youko's little vixen:** Thank you!  
  
**The-piro-16:** Thank you! ::tear::  
  
**Narye-Ah:** Wow, no ones called my story powerful before...


	10. You Don't Deserve Her

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Big surprise.  
  
A/n: I am so proud! This was updated so much faster than usual!  
  
Title: Underneath Her Mask

* * *

Chapter 10: You Don't Deserve Her

* * *

_Last time  
  
It was 6:30 in the morning when Hiten woke up. He stretched from his seat and glanced around the basement. It looked as though he was the first one awake. 'Wait a minute... When the hell did that happen?' he thought, looking at Kagome cuddled up in Sesshoumaru's arms. She was spooned against his body and Sesshoumaru had his head buried in her fragrant hair. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Perhaps Sesshoumaru isn't such a fool after all. Well, this certainly changes things._

* * *

Sesshoumaru was the next one to wake up. He inhaled a spicy vanilla scent. 'Where am I?' Reluctantly he opened his eyes and was met with a mane of inky black hair. A person's delicat chin was tucked into the crook of his neck and he could feel their warm breath against his skin. _'Kagome'_ As gently as he could, Sesshoumaru detangled their entwined limbs and looked around. Hiten was no where to be found, but all the others were sleeping soundly. He was probably helping himself to some breakfast if past endeavors meant anything. '_So beautiful'_ he thought gazing at her porcelain flesh. It seemed a little discolored but that might have been due to her recent 'skin condition' he concluded.  
  
But something was nagging at the back of his mind. Her medication was obviously powerful if it could last for 6 hours, but what _exactly_ was she suffering from? Sesshoumaru wanted to find out so badly why even while she was asleep, she was withdrawn and showed no emotion.  
  
Internally sighing, Sesshoumaru headed to the kitchen in search of food and just as he predicted, Hiten was sitting at the counter top, eating a bowl of Fruit Loops. The milk and cereal hadn't been put away yet, so Sesshoumaru sat down and silently made his own bowl of the sugary, multicolored, fruity, loops.  
  
"What are your feelings toward Kagome?" Hiten asked suddenly.  
  
"'My _feelings_?'" he echoed.  
  
"What is she to you? Is she merely your _coworker_, a friend, or perhaps a potential _lover_ even?"  
  
_'I don't know what she is to me.'_ "I'm not exactly sure. Why?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Last night I asked her out." _'May as well be honest about it'_ Hiten thought grimly. "And she accepted. But that was before I woke up this morning and found you two locked in each others arms. What exactly _happened_ last night Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"You asked her out." He didn't like the way it sounded as the words tumbled out of his mouth or the way Hiten didn't look the least bit ashamed. His voice was laced with something foreign, that neither Hiten nor himself had ever heard before. It was tight and if it had been any other person besides Sesshoumaru, they would have to agree that it sounded _strained_ as well.  
  
"Yes, but if you have any feelings for her _at all,_ I will back off. Our friendship means more to me than some girl. Even _if _that girl is Kagome" '_She said yes'_. That was the onlly thing he seemed to comprehend. Sorrow overwhelmed him. _'No_!' he thought vehemently, '_I refuse to feel this way, especially over some inconsequential **chit**.'  
_  
"We are nothing more than acquaintances that see each other more often than I'd like, due to circumstances beyond our control." he said, almost convincably. '_Oh Sesshoumaru, playing the fool once more I see'_ Hiten thought sadly before they both went back to eating their cereal in a now uncomfortable silence. Sesshoumaru was the one to break it a few minutes later.  
  
"You might want to watch out for my brother though. He will not be happy about this bit of information."  
  
"Hmm?" Hiten asked with a mouthful of Fruit Loops.  
  
"He has had his eye on Higurashi since she smacked him in from of everyone at that gathering, back in July."  
  
He swallowed. "She is quite a woman. I can understand why I was not the only person whose attention she caught. I find it hard to believe that even _you_ aren't attracted to her."  
  
"She is nothing special. There are tons of woman in Tokyo just as pretty as she, if not more so." He was lying. He knew it. Hiten knew it too. But it was a lot easier to say than the truth.  
  
Outside the doorway, Kagome struggled harder than she had ever done before to keep her tears at bay. _'I should have known that there never could be anything between us. It was stupid to believe otherwise.'_ But for the first time in a long while she had felt safe laying by his side, and she didn't want to let the feeling go. Getting a shaky grip on herself, she headed back to the basement to leave a note for her friends.  
  
_-Guys  
  
Thanks for having me Inu. See you all later. I have to get to work. I had a really great time. I'm leaving my winnings =D here. Feel free to chow down! Bye.  
  
Kagome  
_  
Grabbing her purse beside the table, Kagome clumsily searched it, looking for her bottle of pills. She wasn't entirely sure that the throbbing going throughout her body was from to injuries or because of what Sesshoumaru thought about her. Either way, Kagome was hoping that they would take the pain away, if only for a little while. Popping open the top, she realized her hands were shaking. '_I just need to get out of here. Then... then I'll be alright_,' she told herself. Not bothering with a liquid to swallow with, Kagome forced the capsule down her esophagus, leaving a disgusting aftertaste in its wake, before stumbling her way to the main entrance.  
  
She was stopped by a brick wall and would have fallen if a pair of arms hadn't encircled her waist and drew her close.  
  
"Are you alright?" What she thought was a wall turned out to be Sesshoumaru. '_Do you even **care**?'_ she thought bitterly, prying herself from his arms.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? You look like your lost or something." Hiten said worriedly beside them. She gave out a shaky laugh.  
  
"I'm fine; I just woke up with a little headache is all. I was just leaving when I bumped into _you_," she said facing Sesshoumaru, her voiced edged with steel venom. Sesshoumaru's face looked as though he just remembered something before his features grew frozen.  
  
"I hear that you are going out on a date with Hiten." He stated coldly.  
  
"Yes, I am," she said equally cold. Turning towards said person, she smiled warmly. "That is, if he hasn't changed his mind.'  
  
"Of course not!" he reassured. "Speaking of which, when would you like to go out?"  
  
"Well actually, are you free for lunch? There's a quant little café called Ramen on 35th Street. Do you know it?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds perfect. Sesshoumaru and I go there often. How about we meet at one?"  
  
"Sure. I have to be getting to work so..." She started towards the door.  
  
"You don't work today. My father gave you it off." Sesshoumaru said briskly. For a moment, Kagome was startled, for he had caught her off guard but soon enough she was looking over her shoulder at him and saying, "Just because your father gave me the day off, doesn't mean that mine did," and then she left.  
  
"Was it just me, or did she seem a little... off to you?"Hiten asked looking after her. Sesshoumaru didn't bother answering.

* * *

_The Ramen Shop_  
  
"What'cha doin' Kagome?" Shippo asked, watching her scratch away at a piece of paper while she waited for her date to arrive.  
  
"Writing up a contract."  
  
"Oh... What's it for?"  
  
"It's for my father. He wants to make sure that when his company and Inu Tashio's are officially one corporation that I stay working as a secretary." _'And never have any money. And never get promoted And am always working my ass off. And...'  
_  
"Why would he want to do something like that?" he asked, his eyebrows drawing together cutely.  
  
"Well," she said putting down her pen and looking directly at the boy beside her. "He wants to make sure I'm always going to be working hard."  
  
"Why would he think you wouldn't work hard, even if you got a better job? You always do everything the best you can!"  
  
"I'd like to think so Shippo." She smiled sadly at the boy. "My father would like to make sure nothing ever comes easy to me. He's getting older now. He's 46 and he's not going to be around forever to control what I do so he's making arrangements now so that incase he passes away, he'll still have some power over me."  
  
"Kagome." Shippo said, drawing her out of her sad musing. "I don't think I like your father. Not one bit." He said quietly.  
  
"Neither do I, Shippo." She looked at him, her eyes showing how confused and lonely she felt, not to mention guilty by burdening this little boy with her problems. But ever since he had told him that her father broke her arm, he just kept on asking about it and there was no way she could lie to his trusting face. "Does that make me a bad person Shippo? That I don't love my own father."  
  
"_No_ Kagome. That doesn't make you a bad person." He gave her a tight hug that made her body tingle. "He's too mean. You don't deserve to be treated that way. You didn't do anything wrong." '_Oh but I did Shippo. I did something awful. I was responsible for the death of my mother_.' That was the one thing she wouldn't say, not event to Shippo.  
  
The jingling of the bell atop the door drew both their attentions. Her date stood in the doorway, glancing around the dead café till his gaze fell upon them and he smiled.  
  
"Hey you two. What's happening?"  
  
"Nothing much." Said Kagome. "Right Shippo?" She gave him a meaningful glance, and Shippo wasn't the only one to pick up on it.  
  
"Right!" He said brightly. "Hey I remember you! You're that guy that always hangs out with Rin's brother!"  
  
"I didn't know you've played with Rin, Shippo." Kagome said genuinely surprised. 'Small world I guess.'  
  
"Yeah, her brother comes in here and then he takes us to the park!" He replied excitedly. "He's really cool!"  
  
"That's... nice." Kagome said with a forced smile while feeling a pang near her heart.  
  
"Well, it appears to me that we have never been properly introduced." Hiten said, holding out his hand. "I'm Hiten." He leaned closer when Shippo's smaller one was encased by his own. "I'm Kagome's _date_." He whispered grinning. Shippo's eyes went wide and his whole posture changed from bubbly childish enthusiasm to distrust and suspicion.  
  
"What exactly are your intentions toward my Kagome?" Shippo asked seriously. He had heard that line in a movie one and it seemed like the right kind of thing to say. Of course in the movie, the guy was the girl's dad and he said "What are your intentions toward my daughter?" but Kagome's father sucked and he hurt her when he was supposed to take care of her, so Shippo would be the one to protect his good friend.  
  
Hiten was struggling not to laugh and finding an actual response to a question like that. Even Kagome looked astonished.  
  
"'_Your _Kagome'?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes," Shippo huffed, crossing his arms. This guy wasn't doing so well. "_My_ Kagome." Hiten cleared his throat. He could tell this kid meant business.  
  
"My intentions toward Kagome are the utmost honorable and I think it is wonderful how well you protect her." Shippo looked sheepish at the compliment and nodded. 'Maybe this guy isn't so bad.' He thought. Shippo's eyes began to droop and he looked at the clock. 1:15. He should be taking his nap right about now, but that would leave Kagome all along with this...man! And he couldn't let that happen! No matter how nice he seemed.  
  
"Shippo, isn't it your nap time?" Kagome asked helpfully, seeing his head bob side to side.  
  
"I'm yawn not going to take a nap today Kagome-chan. I'm not that tired," he said as his eyelids drifted shut before he abruptly opened them.  
  
This happened repeatedly before Kagome shook her head affectionately and picked him up. She settled him in her arms saying, "I insist Shippo. You need to take it easy."  
  
"Okay Kagome, if your...sure" and he was suddenly asleep, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." She told Hiten. '_She's sweet with kids too. Doesn't this woman have any faults?_' he thought while watching her walk away. After she had left, a man with a broad shoulders and unruly red hair came out to take his order.  
  
"I'd like the Chicken Flavor Ramen and a glass of green tea please." Hiten said politely. The man was giving him the same looks the little boy had. '_What is it with these people?_' The older man nodded and retrieved two orders of green tea and their accompanying meals.  
  
"How did you know what Ms. Higurashi wants? I didn't think she had ordered yet." Hiten commented awkwardly when he didn't leave.  
  
"Kagome has a goal of trying everything on the menu at least once. She is going down the list and this was the next in line," he said gruffly, while sizing Hiten up.  
  
"Uh... that's cool." Hiten replied awkwardly. "Look." He said finally, tired of feeling like he was being watched through a looking glass. "I don't understand _why_ you or that little boy are so protective of her, but I swear to God that I would _never _do anything to hurt her." The man's gaze softened a bit and he sat himself down to explain.  
  
"Kagome is very important to us here," he said in his deep voice. "My wife and I, along with my nephew, love her. She has been coming in here often for the past month now and... I've heard things." He shifted in his seat. "She talks to my nephew when she thinks were not there, but not when she notices that my wife or I am nearby." Hiten was listening with wide eyes.  
  
"What sort of things?" he asked warily.  
  
"Little things. That could very well be nothing but... I don't know. When she is with my nephew she looks so sad and lonely... and _afraid_. I'm not exactly sure _what's_ wrong, but I just know that something is. So, you can understand why my nephew and I are precautious." Hiten nodded and just then, Kagome came out with a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"  
  
"My lovely date of course," Hiten answered easily returning the smile.  
  
"_Oh_?" Kagome replied raising an eyebrow at the men.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you kids alone now. Better be getting back to the Mrs. Call if any customers come in."  
  
"Alright." Kagome said suspiciously, eyeing them both.  
  
"So... what did Shinduu say about me?" she asked when the man now known as 'Shinduu' was out of earshot.  
  
"Only that you are a good girl and if I even dream of touching you, he and his nephew will make sure I burn in hell for all of eternity." 'I got to talk to Sesshoumaru and tell him what Shinduu said' "You know, nothing unusual," he said smiling.  
  
She laughed. "They are rather protective, aren't they?"  
  
"'_Protective'_? Kagome, they were ready to call the _Calvary_ if I so much as laid a finger on you." They both laughed and were left with a companionable hush afterwards.  
  
"Oh, we better eat this before it gets cold." Kagome said glancing at an interesting looking dish that was supposed to be something akin to Mongolian stew.  
  
"Mmmmm... delicious." Hiten said, sipping his hot broth.  
  
"So Kagome," he began, "What was with you this morning? You just kind of ran off."  
  
"I told you, I had to get some work done."  
  
"What kind if work?" _'What would it hurt to tell him?'_ she thought gazing at Hiten.  
  
"I'm writing up the contract between my father and Inu Tashio," she said simply. Hiten nearly choked on his noodles but managed to force the down as Kagome patted his back.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. Hiten ignored her.  
  
"Don't you have to be a lawyer or something to do that?!" She just shrugged.  
  
"I'm just drawing it up because I know what my father wants to cover in it. His lawyers will no doubt be double checking it." He nodded slowly.  
  
"So what does he want you to put it?"  
  
"Nothing important. None of it actually affects the company at all, just my position it and stuff like that."  
  
"He wants to make sure you are taken care of then?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you could say that..."

* * *

It was 3:00 o'clock before either of them realized that they had been talking for the past 2 hours straight. Hiten played the role of the gentlemen and volunteered to walk her home.  
  
"So," Hiten said as he rubbed the back of his neck, an unusual show of nervousness. "Do you think you'd be willing to go out on another date with me?"  
  
"I would love to. I had a really great time tonight."  
  
"I'm glad," he responded, obviously relieved.  
  
"Bye," she said softly, opening the door to her apartment marginally and slipping inside. When her door closed, she sighed. She did have a great time. Hiten was really a wonderful guy. He had _almost _achieved the impossible by making her forget about this morning with Sesshoumaru even. But was that _all_ there really was to dating? Kagome got the distinct feeling that there was something more, something she had yet to experience.  
  
"Hello Kagome." '_That voice!'_ Kagome's mind screamed, and her eyes shot open.  
  
'_Naraku.'  
_

* * *

Hiten drove wildly toward Sesshoumaru's house, his hands clenching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. '_Finally,_' he thought as he pulled into their driveway.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Hiten shouted as he barged through the door. 'Damn it Sesshoumaru, where are you?' he thought climbing the huge staircase towards his room.  
  
"Hiten, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked opening his door. "You're loud enough to wake the dead." Hiten didn't comment as he shoved past.  
  
"What's up?" he asked seriously after seeing Hiten's expression.  
  
"I'm worried about Kagome," he said grimly, watching as Sesshoumru switched into defensive mode right before his very eyes. "You told me that she was hiding something, and at first I just brushed it off as an excuse to pay attention to her but then this guy the owner of that restaurant you like, said some stuff. He thinks there is something seriously wrong! He said that she would talk to Shippo about it and..."  
  
"I don't care anymore." Sesshoumaru interrupted calmly. Hiten looked taken aback.  
  
"You _what_?"  
  
"You heard me. I don't care anymore. If she wants to hid something that's her business not mine." Hiten shoulders slumped and he tilted his to the side, as if seeing him for the first time before turning to leave.  
  
As he stood with his hand on the door he said, "He told me that she was sad and unhappy, alone and afraid. And if you are willing to give up on her that easily than you don't deserve her," and then he left.  
  
'_Kagome, afraid_?'

* * *

Hey! Aren't you all proud! This has been such a quick update! Anyways... I thought the ending was pretty stellar, the rest was alright. I had a hell of a time naming this chapter so what do you think? Oh and I would like to say that I had four reviews less than my personal goal of 20 a chapter! That's never happened before!!! Did my last chapter completely suck or something? Anyways here is the guideline.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru are pushing away from each other.  
  
Because Sesshoumaru wasn't honest with himself or Hiten, Kagome is vulnerable.  
  
Hiten has feeling for Kagome.  
  
In the next chapter you get to meet Naraku more! Dun Dun DUN!  
  
Kagome was never sexually assaulted.  
  
And... I can't think of any more!  
  
Feel free to e-mail me with any questions or comments you have, or just say what you need to by REVIEWING!  
  
**Review Responses:  
**  
**Dragon Rae-** Thank you!  
  
**Faithwings**- Wow! You are so sweet!  
  
**Marika-** Emily is too common. In 2003 it was the most popular name for baby girls the U.S. Marika is unique and... fresh. Totally cool.  
  
**Sweetsnow645**- Do you really think so? That is so sweet of you to say!  
  
**Why?What?Shutup**- I'm glad you think so!  
  
_**Puffin-**_ Um... I'm confused. What should be Naraku?  
  
_**ShadowObscuritty-**_ Aren't you proud? This update was so much faster than usual! ( I can't say that enough)  
  
**Youka, Youko's little vixen-** I don't want to rush things, you know? I want this to last till after Kagome's birthday and that is months away in story time.  
  
**Sesshoumaru's fluff is mine**- Thank you! I like it and I'm glad other people do too!  
  
**Myinuyasha04**- Yeah, you are so right!  
  
**The-piro-16**- I'm glad you liked it.  
  
**Erin-** Do you mean more as in more length?  
  
**Baka onna-** Yeah your right.  
  
**Kagomehigurashi12**- yeah. Thanks for the review!  
  
**X shadow-** it does make sense! Let me know what you think about this chapter! 


	11. The Condemning Contract

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Are these things really necessary? If I just decided to completely blow this thing off, what is the likely hood that I will actually get sued? ::sigh:: Oh well, on with the show.  
  
**Title: Underneath Her Mask**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Condemning Contract

* * *

**  
_**Last time**  
  
"Bye," she said softly, opening the door to her apartment marginally and slipping inside. When her door closed, she sighed. She did have a great time. Hiten was a really wonderful guy. He had almost achieved the impossible by making her forget about this morning with Sesshoumaru. But was that all there really was to dating. Kagome got the distinct feeling that there was something more, something she had yet to experience.  
  
"Hello Kagome." 'That voice,' Kagome's mind screamed, and her eyes shot open.  
  
'Naraku.'_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kagome whispered, for fear that if her voice were any louder that it would shatter the calm front she somehow managed to put up.  
  
Naraku was standing over her fire place, glancing sideways at Kagome with a glass of brandy dangling in his hand.  
  
"'What am I doing here'?" he echoed. "I was sent by your father actually. Interesting man, your father is. He said that you needed '_supervision'_ and being the considerate and giving person that I am, I was more than happy to comply."  
  
Naraku Oniguko, Onigumo Higurashi's best friend at the age of 28, _nearly young_ enough to be his son. But to Kagome he was just a new generation of evil, with new tactics to accomplish his bidding.  
  
"Do not think you can _lie_ so blatantly to me Naraku. You and I both know that doing a favor for my father has _nothing_ to do with the reason you are here," Kagome countered. _'He wouldn't do anything unless it is to his benifit.'  
_  
He slowly drew closer to Kagome till they were eye to eye and Kagome's back pressed up against the wooden door. He began to run his long fingers though her hair, reminding her eerily of her father, only... different somehow, more _tender_, and infinitely scarier. She had to control herself from shivering.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you know me so well. As a matter of fact I am not here for your father as much as I am for _you_."  
  
"For me?" She knew she shouldn't be surprised. He had made a point of mock flirting and was even so bold to do it in front of her father, who only laughed and said she would never be lucky enough to marry a man like Naraku. God, how she hoped she was never that lucky.  
  
"Yes my dear, for you."  
  
"My father would never approve, no matter what he says," she said confidently.  
  
"Your father is a _simpleton_," he sneered, stopping his ministrations and downing the rest of his brandy, another thing that scared her. Her father hardly _ever_ drank. No matter how cruel he was, alcohol was never a factor. "He knows nothing of business. The only reason that his business has even stayed afloat much less made prophet is because of you and I." he closed his eyes only for a second but it was enough to gain his composure. "But let's not talk of that. You know, I saw you today, with that man. Hiten, I believe his name was." 'oh, no!'  
  
"Don't bring him into this," Kagome warned.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you. Not someone as beautiful or kind or intelligent as you." He cocked his head to the side. "You know, that's the another difference between your father and I. He wanted a woman who was beneath him, to cater to his own selfish needs and to kneel before him as if she were a dog."  
  
"How dare you talk of my mother! You know nothing about her!" She was ignored.  
  
"But not me. I want a woman who is fire to my passion, who will be my equal and kneel before no one." He moved to kiss her but she turned her head away and he was only met with air. "Soon enough my love, you will be mine, and even if your father _wants_ to save you, he won't be able to." He informed her.  
  
"My father is as much my _savior_ as you are my _captor_," she spat. He only chucked and brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"We shall see," he whispered. "I'll be watching you, my love, so you'd best be careful. We wouldn't want your father to mysteriously find out about this Hiten person, now would we? Who knows what he would do." She would have been an idiot not to have understood his warning. _'If you see him again, your father will find out and he might decide to pull some strings to make sure Hiten is never seen by anyone again.._' He then gently pushed her out of the way and walked the door.  
  
She locked the door immediately and waited to hear his retreating footsteps before rushing to her bedroom. She sighed in relief when she realized her mother's box was still hidden safe underneath her bed. Kagome grabbed the box and held it firmly against her chest as she climbed onto her bed, not even bothering to take off her shoes or to scurry under the covers. _'Oh mommy, I wish you were here,' _she thought, closing her eyes as tightly as she could, and trying in vain to make herself forget all of her problems that loomed around every corner, _even in her dreams._ _

* * *

_  
**_Monday Morning_**  
  
Kagome walked slowly away from the bustling university, a frown on her lips and lost in her thoughts. '_How am I going to tell him? Hiten is such a great guy, I don't even **want** to break up with him.'  
_  
"Kagome," someone spoke from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Hiten sprinting to catch up with her. '_Why does this always happen to me?_' she asked looking heavenward before putting on a smile.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm great. Say, I was thinking that maybe you and I could go ice-skating sometime, like after you get off of..."  
  
"Hiten, we need to talk," she interrupted and led him over to a bench underneath a beautiful Sakura tree, its branches swaying in the breeze.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Hiten asked disturbed.  
  
"I'm... I'm not suppose to see you anymore." She said quickly. Hiten was quiet for a long time.  
  
"Why," he spoke finally. She was tempted to say '_because my father's best friend is psychotic_.'  
  
"Because a good friend of my father's thinks that I have too many distractions in my life as it is and I should be focusing more on school and my job." She put her head in her hands so he wouldn't see her face contorted in emotional pain, so he wouldn't be able to see her vulnerability.  
  
At first he had thought she was only trying to politely let him down without hurting his feeling, but he had never seen her look so defeated as she did right now. _'No, this is no trick to spare my feelings'._ Hiten's arms wrapped around her prone body, and she hands held tight onto the frabrid of his shirt as if he were her only lifeline.  
  
"It's alright," he said soothingly, while he rocked her in his arms. "It's alright."  
  
"Thank you Hiten, for everything." she murmered into his shirt._ 'For being my first and probably only date, and for being my friend.'_

* * *

_**October 15th 2pm.**_ **__**  
  
In the conference room of Inu Tashio, Kagome sat up straight in her chair looking emotionless and detached to everyone in the room. To most it was unnerving to see, but there was a select few that were either shown nothing but, or were to use to it that they did not spare it a second thought. I am speaking of Kagome's father and his friend, who could never, no matter how hard they tried to get her to show anything but disgust or aloofness towards them, certainly not the fear that the former thirsted for.  
  
Also there was Sesshoumaru, who Kagome had not really spoken to since that morning a few weeks ago, who was used to her cold shoulder and was equally guilty of giving her his own.  
  
Naraku and Inu Tashio sat across from each other, each sitting at the very end of the table, with their sons and daughters, not including Rin who is too young to participate, by their side and then the lawyers next to them. There was once exception, _much to Kagome's dismay_. Naraku had seated himself on her father's right side, directly across form her, while some nameless face was busy passing out packets.  
  
"Alright," Inu Tashio's voice boomed, so different than the one that he usually used while talking to her. "It's time to get down to business. Now as I understand it, Kagome you are the one who drew up this contract, are you not?"  
  
"You are correct," Onigumo spoke for her. "Kagome knew exactly what it was that I wanted discussed in this contract acted accordingly."  
  
"Why didn't you just have one of your lawyers do it?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Because Kagome is completely capable of doing such." Onigumo replied slowly, trying to rein his annnoyance.  
  
"No matter," Inu Tashio said with a wave of his hand, dismissing the topic. "I have an announcement to make." Many raised their brows in interest.  
  
"I don't intend to participate further in this meeting. Whatever Sesshoumaru decides from here on out shall have my entire support. Although I do not intend on retiring just yet, it won't be long now." A few of his lawyers were surprised and looked as if they wanted to talk some sense into him but gave up seeing how determined he was. Everyone else just nodded silently. Onigumo even looked pleased.  
  
"Alright, now that that is settled, let's begin," Sesshoumaru spoke for the first time.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's right. The packet laid out before you is based on what Onigumo plans for the company but most of it is regarding his daughter's position in the company," Naraku said as everyone began to read. It was only a few pages long but it was the first one that caught the attention of many. Kagome watched as everyone except for her father and herself read the condemning lines, watching as their eyebrows drew together and how some jaws dropped and internally sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

The last few weeks had been almost wonderful. Kagome and Hiten were still friends, Naraku was no where in sight and she hadn't spoken with her father since that grusome weekend. But I say that it had been _almost wonderfu_, for a reason. She and Sesshoumaru still weren't speaking. They wern't even argueing! And it was taking a toll on Kagome. With few things to sustain her sanity, she needed everyone she could get, and bantering with Sesshoumaru had been one of them.

**_The Contract_**

**__**

**_ To ensure that the transition to create one complete company between Higurashi  
  
Industries and Tashio Corporation is a peaceful one, the following guidelines must be  
  
agreed up. Per Onigumo Higurashi's request, a set of regulations will be set for his  
  
biological daughter, Kagome Higurashi. He wishes that she must never make more _**

**_than $8.50 an hour and her position can by no means be raised beyond that of a _**

**_secretary.  
  
After college she will be required to work at least 6 days out of the week with a _**

**_shift _****_that is no less than 8 hours. She must never be given any benefits, especially _**

**_health _****_care or dental and certainly not a retirement plan. She will never own any part _**

**_of the corporation, including stock and under no circumstances must she be given _**

**_monetary help by any of her coworkers. And finally, it is essential that Inu Tashio and _**

**_his sons have entire control after Onigumo is gone and his own shares of stock will be _**

**_given to _****_his life long friend, Naraku Lee Oniguko._**

**__**

**_End of First Page_**

**__**

Sesshoumaru was the first to finish and his half brother was not far behind him. "What is the meaning of this?" he commanded. Even Inu Tashio looked as though he wanted to protest but his earlier declaration made him bite his tongue.  
  
"What do you mean?" Onigumo asked. '_Nice one father, play dumb._' Kagome thought, forcing herself not to roll her eyes.  
  
"I mean, why in the hell are you condemning your daughter to something that is could almost be considered _servitude_!"  
  
"It is nothing like servitude Mr. Takamada. By definition, servitude means that an individual lacks the liberty to determine his or her own course of action or way of life. Kagome and I have discussed this and we both feel that this will enrich her character and that is what is most important to us." Onigumo stated clearly.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi is this true?" Sesshoumaru directed to her.  
  
"Of course it is," Naraku interrupted, _appearing_ astonished. "What reason does Onigumo have to lie?"  
  
"I don't know," Sesshoumaru said, trying to get a grip on his boiling fury. "But I did not ask you, did I?"  
  
"He is speaking the truth," Kagome said, drawing everyone's attention, but only Sesshoumaru saw the way her eyes flashed. "This was my choice." '_She's lying_,' he thought to himself. _'But why?'  
_  
"Do you honestly think this is best, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "I mean there are other ways to 'improve your character' or whatever your trying to do, that doesn't mean you should have to go will out health care or anything. What if you get really sick or something? What will happen then?"  
  
"Inuyasha makes a good point. Mr. Higurashi, what will your daughter do if something like that were to happen?"  
  
Onigumo uncharacteristicly rolled his eyes. Obviously his irritation was taking its toll. "It is not like I am dying tomorrow. I will be there to help my daughter out, and if I do kick the bucket sometime soon, then are you forgetting about her inheritance? I don't intend on leaving her nothing." '_Yeah right_,' Kagome thought sarcastically.  
  
"Alright then," Sesshoumaru agreed, "but what about a social life. Surely your daughter intends to get married someday. How will she have time for her family, much less finding a husband?" Although the thought of Kagome finding someone, anyone, and creating children with them, repulsed him, but the issue had to be brought up.  
  
"Kagome has never been much for 'partying' or whatever it is you kids do nowadays. She has never even had a date!" he replied laughing. "I don't expect her to find a husband and I am completely fine with not having grandchildren." Sesshoumaru looked as though he was about to says something but seeing Kagome's wide eyed stare he decided against it. _'Sesshoumaru must not know that we broke up. I wonder why Hitten didn't tell him...'_  
  
"But what about what she wants?" Inuyasha wondered. "I suppose if she did happen to meet someone they would just have to understand how dedicated she is to her work. And if they can't accept that than she would be better off without them. Besides, I believe in the _old ways_, where the parents choose the groom," Onigumo replied.  
  
Kagome fought not to open her mouth because she knew that if she did, she would say something that she would inevitably regret. Her body was nearly shaking with anger as these men talked about her as if she wasn't even there! '_Assholes, all of them!'  
  
_"She needs someone to take care of her! Can't you see that?" Sesshoumaru nearly shouted after slamming his hand against the mahogany table, startling many.  
  
"I have taken care of it, _boy_," Onigumo replied, losing some of his cool. "If I'm not there, I have already spoken with Naraku and he has agreed that if I pass away, that he will self sacrifice himself and marry her!" _'Oh my god,'_ Kagome thought, losing her façade for just an instant but it was enough to show those who were paying attention that she had no idea that had been her father's plan, namely Sesshoumaru and as surprising as this may sound, his father.  
  
"She needs someone to love her, not some pompous jerk who takes it upon himself as some sort of burden!" he yelled back, deciding to think upon her shock later.  
  
"I assure you that I do not think that Kagome is a burden at all. In fact I would willingly take care of her, even her father hadn't asked me to," Naraku stated, disturbingly calm and giving her a heated look that only Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and herself seemed to pick up on. Onigumo smirked, thinking that it would only be because he was his best friend and had nothing to do with his daughter's obvious charm.  
  
"Who said she _wanted_ to be taken care of by the likes of you?" Inuyasha snarled. Voices seemed to be going all at once from then on. Shouting and yelling ensued... and all of it was giving Kagome a headache.  
  
"Enough!" Kagome shouted, and stood up, her hands pressed against the table. Everyone grew quiet, and looked into her angry glinting eyes. "How dare you people plan out my life as if were your own! I need no one,_ especially_ some _man _who has enough gall to think that I can't take care of myself, even _with_ the stipulations that this contract is presenting! Now then, Mr. Takamada," she spoke facing Sesshoumaru. "I am more than capable of handling my own love life, thank you very much, so please keep your own thoughts on that subject to yourself. Further more, you even said that I was nothing special, so it could naturally be assumed that my prospects for a husband are limited as it is." she spoke, surprising no one more than Sesshoumaru himself. _'How did she... oh god, she must have heard Hiten and I talking. No wonder she was so cold after that, who wouldnt' be?_'  
  
"And _you_," she said turning to Naraku, "I will never _need_, nor _want_ your care Mr. Oniguko, no matter _what _the circumstances may be." Looking every person at the table in the eye before continuing, she said, "I think we all have forgotten what the purpose of all of us gathering here today was. Not to talk about _me_ and my life, but to begin the creaton of the empire between Higurashi Industries and Tashio Corporation.. If I'm not mistaken my father's wishes for me, have almost nothing to do with the company itself. The only thing that would serve as a substatial impact is that the company would_ literally_ be run by the Tashio family after my father retires, which is something I don't think that any of the Takamada's can be at all unhappy about, so in the end, everyone should be content with the situation that this contract purposes." _'except for you,'_ Inu Tashio thought to himself.  
  
With a one last deep breath, Kagome sat down and waited to hear the response to her outburst. 'Wow,' Sesshoumaru thought entranced. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes still shown with flickers of irritation. She was more striking now, than he had ever seen her as she took control of the situation and showed leadership skills that rivaled his own. He was sure that he couldn't have been the only one to notice it either.  
  
Inu Tashio cleared his throat. "Well, how can you argue with that?" he questioned, then laughed when nobody answered.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi is right." Sesshoumaru declared, taking command of the conversation once more. "Let's get back to business."  
  
It was 4:30 before the meeting was adjourned and still the Takamada's had yet to sign the contract, even though their lawyers repeatedly advised them that it was in their best interest. One of the younger, more bold lawyers, said aloud that they were practacly making off like a bandit and it couldn't get much better than this.  
  
"Kagome," Onigumo said in a low voice, so not to be overheard. He took the official contract from one of his lawyers and placed it discretely in her briefcase. "I want you to get every Takamada to sign this before the week is up, got that?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He didn't even wait for her reply before standing up and leaveing the conference room.  
  
"Sure, I would be happy to," she replied cynically, even though she knew he wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Talking to yourself, Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked, being the only one left in the room with her.  
  
"You caught me," she said apathetically, too tired to fight. "I like to talk to my alter egos when I think I'm alone."  
  
"That would explain a few things," he said amused. "Which one am I talking to now?" he wondered, his own fatigue showing by his tired movements.  
  
"Your talking to the one that irritable and gets along with just about no one."  
  
"I have a feeling I talk to that one a lot." Even Kagome cracked a smile when he said that.  
  
"Yeah, probably."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everybody! This would have been longer but I kind of put it off and I was busy messing with my new computer! It is so cool! My last one was like ancient! But this is one is so cool! I can burn CDS!!! Can you tell I'm happy? Anyways I promise the next one will be longer. So what does everybody think? The beginning kind of sucked, but I thought it was cool how Kagome just got sick of everyone talking like she wasn't there and then just chewed them all out because of it! Lol! What about you guys? Well, here's the guideline. Oh and if anybody has questions, don't hesitate to ask.  
  
**Kagome was never sexually assaulted, by her father or Naraku.  
  
Hiten and Kagome are only friends now. (I'm sure a lot of people are happy about that)  
  
Kagome always says 'fine' when she is asked how she is doing.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew not to say anything about Hiten.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome seemed to be on their way to recovery if the ending means anything.  
  
Um...  
  
My mind is drawing a blank...**  
  
Oh yeah, this doesn't have anything to do with the guideline but it was brought to my attention that this is, in fact, an R rated fic and that perhaps a lemon or a lime should be thrown in the mix, and I wanted to know if anybody is against or for that or something. Just so you know, I have NEVER written a lemon and if I did put some sex or something in this story it would probably only be a lime and much later in the story, aprx. 6 to 8 chapters or so. So... what do you think I should do?  
  
**Review responses**: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I hope to hear from you again!  
  
**Why?What?Shutup**: You are so kind!  
  
**Sesshy's Hime**: Do you have any particular questions?  
  
**Augustsunset:** I didn't know you had a pen name! Do you have any stories?  
  
**Mayukagurl:** Do you have any advice for a lemon or lime?  
  
**X shadow**: Sess is in denial stage right now. I'll wake him up soon enough.  
  
**Dragon Rae:** That was so cute!  
  
**ShikonAngel19**: How do u like?  
  
**Puffin:** I think if he stayed with Kagome that would just be way too weird.  
  
**Okami-youkai-no-qukko**: That was totally cute!  
  
**Youka-White-Kitsune**: Not Naraku, Onigumo. Did I say Naraku was? If I did, srry.  
  
**Sangre blood**: your review was kind of confusing. Lol. Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
  
**Myinuyasha04**: I don't want to rush anything. Lol  
  
**Maggie:** ::Big stupid smile: Awwww.  
  
**Sesshoumaru's fluff is mine**: Cute name! I've probably said that before! Lol  
  
**Erin:** I'll try!  
  
**Kagomehigurashi12:** I'll keep that in mind! Lol.  
  
**Jazngurl:** Lol Your review was so funny! I luved it!  
  
**The-piro-16**: I hope so too! Lol! 

**shadowed fry:** What kind of action were you thiking?

**Hi:** Thank you!


	12. Love and War

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I will never own anything.  
  
Title: Underneath Her Mask**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Love and War**

* * *

_Last Time-  
  
"Kagome," Onigumo said in a low voice, so not to be overheard. He took the official contract from his top lawyer and placed it discretely in her briefcase. "I want you to get every Takamada to sign this before the week is up, got that?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He didn't even wait for her reply before standing up and leaving the room.  
  
"Sure, I would be happy to," she replied cynically, even though she knew he wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Talking to yourself, Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked, being the only one left in the room with her.  
  
"You caught me," she said apathetically, too tired to fight. "I like to talk to my alter egos when I think I'm alone."  
  
"That would explain a few things," he said amused. "Which one am I talking to now?" he wondered, his own fatigue showing by his tired movements.  
  
"Your talking to the one that irritable and gets along with just about no one."  
  
"I have a feeling I talk to that one a lot." Even Kagome cracked a smile when he said that.  
  
"Yeah, probably."__

* * *

_

the next day

  
Kagome knocked gently at the door and when she didn't hear a response opened the door and peered inside.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called quietly. "Are you here?"  
  
"Hey Kagome," Inuaysha said from his seat. He was lounging in his black, leather chair with his feet propped up on top his desk; his hands were resting behind the back his head, in an office that wasn't much smaller than Sesshoumaru's. The picture made Kagome smile. It was so.... Inuyasha. When he heard her come in, he opened his eyes.  
  
"What's up?" She set the contract in front of him, a ball point pen laying on top.  
  
"Why didn't you sign this yesterday at the meeting?" she asked, even though she had a good idea of what his answer would be. Inuyasha took his feet off the desk and crossed his arms defensively over his chest.  
  
"My family didn't feel that it was fair."  
  
"'_Fair'_? It was _more _than fair Inu. What more could you possibly want?"  
  
"No Kagome, you don't understand. The contract wasn't fair to _you_. We didn't sign it because it would make your life miserable."  
  
"No Inu. What _would_ make my life miserable is if I have to deal with my fathe never letting me forget that there was a chance that I couldn't have made it on my own. I want to show everyone that I don't need anyone's help," she told him.  
  
"But you shouldn't have to!" he argued, smacking his fist on the desk. "You deserve to have everything you desire!"  
  
"Inuyasha, just sign the contract," she requested.  
  
"Do you know what your _doing_? If you go through with this... it will ruin your life."  
  
"Please," she pleaded. "Do this one thing for me." She leaned on the desk till they were face to face and implored him with her beseeching eyes. "I'm _begging_ you." She never asked for anything before, and it was killing him.  
  
"I shouldn't be doing this you know." He said defeated, before uncapping her ball point pen and scribbling his signature.  
  
She smiled softly and stood upright. "I know Inuyasha, and I appreciate it."  
  
"Sesshoumaru isn't going to be happy," he stated truthfully.  
  
"When is he _ever_ happy?" she countered.  
  
"Good point. But what do you think he will do?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru? He'll sign it, even if I have to use my feminine whiles on him." She said fluttering her eyes exaggeratingly, but that didn't make it appear any less _sexy_ to Inuyasha. 'If _I actually did try to seduce him he would probably turn me away,_' she thought sadly. '_what am I thinking?'  
_  
"Hey," Inuyasha said indigently. "Why didn't you use your _feminine whiles_ or whatever on me?" She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Because you're a pushover Inu," she joked, kissing him chastely on his cheek before practically skipping out of his office.  
  
Inuyasha brought a single hand to rest upon his cheek, savoring the memory of her warm lips on that very spot._ 'Oh Kagome, will you ever be mine?'_ he thought longingly.

* * *

It was Friday before Kagome could blink an eye. All week she had postponed talking to Sesshoumaru, telling herself that the next time she saw him that would be it, but it never happened. And now she only had an hour before she needed to call her father to tell him that she had all of the signatures of the Takamada men.  
  
On the first floor of Tashio's company, Sesshoumaru was ordering his lunch in the buildings built in restaurant.  
  
"I'll have a cup of green tea and the Kimchi noodles," he said without even looking up from his daily newspaper.  
  
"Right away, Mr. Takamada," she said nervously taking his untouched menu. He frowned and shot her a glare that sent her scrambling away.  
  
"Could you be any more rude?" asked Kagome, sliding into the seat across from him and watching the poor woman nearly run away from her boss. "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he wondered. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Not really. Actually I have something that I would like to discuss with you," she said tucking an errant hair behind her ear.  
  
"Alright Higurashi, what is so _important_ that you couldn't wait _20 minutes_ for me to finish my lunch?" he asked, setting down his paper. "You have my complete and undivided attention." She opened her purse and took out the contract that already had his brother's name scrawled messily at the bottom.  
  
"I need your signiture."  
  
"_This_ is what was so important?" he question motion towards the official document.  
  
"Yes," she stated simply.  
  
"I see that you have already spoken to my half-brother," he noticed, irritated. _'Inuyasha, you fool. What part of **don't sign the damn contract** do you not understand?'  
_  
"Yeah, he agreed right after I said '_please_'." She said smiling fondly, but it dropped a little when she looked back at Sesshoumaru. "I'm assuming that won't be the case with you."  
  
"You assumed correct."  
  
"Why won't you sign it?" she asked frustrated.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because this is what is best for everyone."  
  
"Not for you."  
  
"This has nothing to _do_ with me," she amended.  
  
"This has _everything _to do with you Higurashi," Sesshoumaru contradicted. "Signing this contract would mean that I condemn you to a life that you and I _both_ know you don't want."  
  
"How would you know what I want?" she questioned. When he didn't answer she sighed. "Sesshoumaru, I'm not yours to look after," she said softly. '_Not that you would want to anyway._'   
  
"I know. You're my best friend's," he said in the deep, monotone voice of his. Kagome looked startled."When was the last time you talked to Hiten?" she asked.  
  
"Not since after your first date," he said confused, "why?"  
  
"Because Sesshoumaru, that was our first and only date."  
  
"Why? Didn't you two hit it off?" For some unexplainable reason, he felt a surge of joy.  
  
"We had a great time, but some... stuff came up."  
  
"What kind of 'stuff'?" She just looked at him and didn't answer. "Are you doing anything for Halloween?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject."No, why do you ask?" Kagome wondered curiously.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to join Rin, Shippo and I in trick in treating this year."  
  
As she was about to answer the waitress came up with Sesshoumaru's food in hand.  
  
"Here you are sir," said the skittish waitress, nearly spilling his green tea as her hands shook.  
  
"Kagome!" she said surprised, forgetting her nerviousness. "How have you been doing? I haven't seen you down her in a while."  
  
"I've been a bit busy Ayame, but just fine otherwise."  
  
"Your always '_just fine_,'" murmured Sesshoumaru before taking a bite of his food. Kagome shot him a glare and Ayame just looked puzzled.  
  
"What about you?" Kagome said suddenly. "How is everybody? Are you and Kouga getting enough _alone time_?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and laughing.  
  
"Humph. Get your mind out of the gutter girl. We are getting plenty of "_alone time_". Either way you just have baby-sit sometime soon. . You're all that the kids talk about! Kagome this... Kagome that, it's all I ever hear anymore," she said, smiling warmly.  
  
"They are such great children Ayame. Your doing an excellent job with them." Ayame blushed.  
  
"Oh! Where are my manners? What would you like to eat?"  
  
"I'm not staying," Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
"No, please join me. Then you and I can finish our... discussion," said Sesshoumaru before wiping his mouth with his cloth napkin.  
  
"Alright, I will," Kagome said pleased. "I'd like the chicken pasta salad please. Thank you Ayame."  
  
"Be back in a minute," the waitress said before departing.  
  
"You certainly have a way with people," commented Seesshoumaru.  
  
"I'd like to think so," Kagome replied, giving him a small smile. '_It's been too long since she's smiled at me like that,'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"And I would like to go trick or treating with you."

"Good." She blushed at his intense gaze.  
  
"We've gotten off track. Now, again, why won't you sign this? She asked gesturing to the forgotten document.  
  
"I refuse to feel guilty if you become unhappy for the rest of your life."  
  
"I won't be unhappy, so you won't have anything to feel guilty about. Actually, I've never been happier since I came to Tokyo," she replied honestly.  
  
"I'm still not going to sign it."  
  
Ayame decided to come by jut then. "Here you go, Hun. Enjoy."  
  
"Thanks Ayame." They sat in silence for a while, each eating their respective meal when Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome kept moving her fork about, shoving the tomatoes in her salad, to the side.  
  
"What are you _doing_?" he asked finally.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"With the tomatoes. What are you doing?" Kagome looked down at her plate in surprise.  
  
"Oh I.... It's just that I don't like cherry tomatoes." She said as she continued to pick out the vegetable/fruit. Twitch. The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth began to cure. Then he began to laugh. Kagome pursed her lips and put down her fork with a noisy clang.  
  
"Now what is so funny?" she demanded.  
  
"_You."_  
  
"_Me?"_  
  
"Yes you. It's just funny that you don't like tomatoes."  
  
"Plenty of people don't like tomatoes, and its not all tomatoes, just the cherry ones."  
  
"It's still funny."  
  
"Ha ha," she chuckled dryly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru began to eat every single tomato one by one, off her plate. Somehow managing to make such a mundane act look regal.  
  
"Eating your tomatoes. What's it look like?"  
  
"You didn't even ask!"  
  
"What's the big deal. I like them, you don't," he said, continuing to pick them off her plate.She sputtered for a moment before just shaking her head and waited for him to finish.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I would like you to sign my father's contract as a _favor _to me," she said after he was done. He looked up from his own meal.  
  
_**Flash back**  
  
"I purpose that we make a little side bet. Whoever win's this hand receives a... favor from the other." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"Any kind." At her deadpan look he added, "nothing sexual." Kagome smirked.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to think of something else for you to do then, won't I?" Sesshoumaru gave her an uncharacteristic, not to mention dangerous smile.  
  
"Well, we could add sexual favors to the list if you'd like. I certainly wouldn't mind," he said as his eye's roamed her body, making her very aware of the temperature in the room.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
_  
'_Damn that stupid bet. But I can't go back on my word'_ "You _know _this is not fair," he said grabbing the pen off the table and signing his name next to his brother's. At the same time he was essentially_ signing her life away_.  
  
Kagome just shrugged. "All's fair in love and war." '_So which is this Kagome_,' he wondered. _'love, or war?'_

* * *

"So how do you plan to convince my father?" Sesshoumaru asked after he finished paying the tab, much to Kagome's displeasure.  
  
"I don't intend to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your father said that he would support any decision that you make," she explained. "You signed there contract, therefore so will he."  
  
'_shit.'_

* * *

Let me just say how incredibly awesome you people are!!!! I got over 40 reviews! Thank you so much! I love you all! So what did you all think? Kind of a filler chapter, I know but I couldn't just leave it off without discussing the contract anymore, you know? And sorry that it kind of sucked. Tell me if you think I should redo it. And it would have been up sooner but my new computer is having a few problems.  
  
**Okay here is the guideline:  
  
Sesshoumaru, Hiten, Naraku and Inuyasha are all the people that have romantic feeling for Kagome.  
  
Kagome was never sexually assaulted.  
  
(I've gotten a lot of questions about this) Kagome didn't stand up to her father at the meeting because frankly, what good would it have done? She would just pay for it later when they were alone, you know?  
  
And Onigumo didn't punish her for speaking out because it got the Takamada's to shut up about her rights.**

**Sesshoumaru hasn't ever heard Kagome say that she really disliked something.**

**The Halloween thing is the closets thing to a date that they have had, but its not officially.  
**  
**Reviews:** Thank you soooooooooo much everyone! I hope to hear from you all again!  
  
Dragon Rayne: I still haven't gotten enough support to the point where I am seriously looking into it. Besides I haven't ever written a lemon and I have that feeling that if I did it myself, it would suck.  
  
Megumu: 1. You have to realize that Kagome has been suffering for 11 years. She is getting wary, but don't worry. Her confidence is going to get a boost in a short while. 2. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both are skirting around their feelings right now in the vain effort to protect themselves from getting hurt. But like in practically all stories. They both get over it eventually. 3. Kikyo has a VERY interesting roll in this story. I hope you'll like it.  
  
Katz Mina: You really think it is written that well? Thank you much!  
  
Augustsunset: I would love to look over your story!  
  
Madam Sorceress: lol. Sure  
  
Angel of the Heavens: Thank you so much! Let me know what you think about this chapter.  
  
Shiichi23: Well thank you! What do you think about my story?  
  
o0Hottie0o: Cool name. The memoento's will come when they come. I'm kind of playing by ear right now. That will come later in the story.  
  
Alexis Barnes: Alas, I'm afraid it is.  
  
Sesshys-lady-of-da-westerns: I'm glad you like.  
  
Sesshoumaru's Element: Lol. I'm on one now!!!!  
  
FluffyLover078: You flatter me!  
  
Mikoi: Wow that is soooo cool! I want to become an editor or an author when I grow up. (I'm fourteen now) would love for you to be my beta reader, but I have a problem with my e-mail. Do you think that you can just give my things that I need to work on. So few people give me constructive criticism but then how can I get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I would really appreciate it!  
  
Faithwings: muchos gracias.  
  
InuJinx: You are so sweet!  
  
Ioke: she got a break because she got the Takamada's to shut up about her rights and stuff.  
  
Caley: lol. I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Night of the Raven: Thank you for the review!  
  
Sesshys Hime: Kagome didn't stand up to him alone because of appearances. How would it look if his daughter chewed him out in front of all those important people? And what good would it have done? She would just pay for it later when he got her alone. About the false contracts: One word: Lawyers. Kagome might talk about her mom but not that her father beats her.  
  
Electure: I feel sorry for her too. No one should have to deal with that s. Sorry about the contract but all I can tell you is that everything will work out.  
  
Kerri: Thank you!  
  
Porcelain Gothic Doll: They died in a car crash when he was a baby. He never knew them. If I told you then I would take away from the plot. But there definitely won't b a rape scene. At least I hope not.  
  
Myinuyasha04: I'm glad!  
  
What?Why?Shuttup: Only time will tell...  
  
Twilight Beaker: Thanks for your review!  
  
Erin: K!  
  
ChaosKree8er: Can't wait till I get your e-mail!  
  
Sess's little one-was this soon enough?  
  
7hougen: Kagome ill talk about her past but not that her father abuses her.  
  
Hi!: Thank you monemi! =D  
  
Rebx1: Thanks I hope to hear from you again.  
  
Shikonangel 19: lol. Glad to hear it!  
  
Crazy anime chikc696: lol You sound cool as shit. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Lady Dimo: Is it true that you might cry reading this? Because that is my personal goal, to move someone to tears. I think that if a story is good enough to cry over that it must be pretty damn good.  
  
Dixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Thankx! Did I spell your name right? I don't think I did.  
  
Sesshoumaru's fluff is mine: You are very welcome.  
  
Rosie: Thank you. Question: is Rosie your real name? Its cute  
  
Mayuka gurl: lol If get enough feedback then yeah, we should do something like that.  
  
Puffin: don't worry too much about the contract K.?  
  
Aska19: Thank you.  
  
Jazngurl: lol. Like I told a couple of other people. Don't worry about the contract. Your review was f-ing hilarious! I can't wait to hear from you again!  
  
Shadowed fury: OMG are you serious? That is so sweet!  
  
Shadows insanity: Kool  
  
Maggie: She has always known that her father was one of the most influential people in Japan. Who would have believed her?  
  
You UK White Kitsune: Thanks  
  
The piro- 16: You got that right!  
  
Shadowed Rains: That's cool lol.


	13. All Alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I never will.  
  
Title: Underneath Her Mask**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Alone**

* * *

_**Last time  
**  
"Because Sesshoumaru, that was our first and only date."  
  
"Why? Didn't you two hit it off?" For some unexplainable reason, he felt a surge of joy.  
  
"We had a great time, but some... stuff came up."  
  
"What kind of 'stuff'?" She just looked at him and didn't answer. "Are you doing anything for Halloween?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Kagome wondered curiously.   
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to join Rin, Shippo and I in trick or treating this year."__

* * *

_**Sunday, Oct. 31st   
**  
"Come on Kagome, hurry up." Said Shippo, tugging on her hand. She laughed.  
  
"Alright Shippo, alright." Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood at the foot of the driveway of some random house, as Rin and Shippo rang the doorbell.  
  
It was 6:30 on All Hollows Eve, and the sun was just beginning to set for the people of Tokyo. Many young children could be found wandering from house to house with their parents by their side, breathing in the crisp autum air. Rin and Shippo had Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"They are so beautiful," said Kagome, gazing at their doey-eyed expressions as they chortled "trick-or-treat" in sing song voices.  
  
"Yeah." Sesshoumaru replied. The children ran ahead to the next house with their guardians keeping a close eye on them as they followed a little ways away.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. '_Her body looks stiff, almost rigid when she walks,'_ he noted, slightly concerned.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine." She said with a smile that lacked conviction. _'She looks so tired,'_ he thought, seeing the bags beginning to form underneath her eyes.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure." They were silent for a while, following the children who cut across lawns to save time. "Hey, I forgot to ask. How was your weekend?"   
  
**flashback  
**  
_Kagome slowly work to the sound of birds outside the kitchen window. Here eyes fluttered open and the first thing she felt was the cold tile floor. "Mmmm," she groaned, putting a hand to her aching head.  
  
'What happened?' she wondered. '**All I can remember is falling...and hitting my head. Then everything went black.'** Slowly she sat up, nearly crying out when pain snaked its way through her entire body. Despite not wanting to, Kagome stood up and walked clumsily to her room when her body stopped throbbing. All the way, cursing whoever the hell came up with the idea for a second story house.  
  
Now standing in front of the body mirror next to her closet, she gently undressed each article of yesterdays clothing until she wore nothing except her black bra and matching panties.   
  
She was surprised not to see any bruises on her face or arms. In fact, there were an unusually small amount of them total. Only a few scattered along her stomach and upper thighs. '**He must still be happy about how I got the Takamada family to cave in about that stupid contract.**' She winced as she traced a particularly nasty looking bruise on her left hip. '**That won't last much longer.'**  
  
_**End of flashback**  
  
"Better than usual," she responded truthfully.  
  
"That's good." They lapsed into another somewhat awkward silence again.  
  
"Is there anything you hate, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" He looked over at her.  
  
"You always _seem _to be so happy. Unnaturally so, in fact. The only thing I've ever heard you even _mention_ a dislike towards are those little cherry tomatoes." He said, smiling to himself. "But is there anything you truly _hate_?" Kagome was quiet for a long time and Sesshoumaru was beginning to think that she wasn't going to answer.  
  
"I hate to lie," she said softly, keeping her eyes off of him and on the Shipp and Rin.   
  
"Then why do you?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"The question isn't why do I lie," she said shaking her head, "It's why don't I lie to _children_?"  
  
" To c_hildren?"_ he echoed.  
  
"Yes. Every adult I've ever met, _lies_. But children are innocent," she explained. "They look to you with complete and utter trust. They are so pure that many of them can't even _comprehend_ why people should ever have to lie." She finally turned towards him. "I can't lie to the children who haven't lost their innocence ye,t because they won't lie to me." _'She...she has a point_.' His silence after her confession forced Kagome to regain her lost composure."Is there anything that _you _hate Sesshoumaru?" she asked, switching the subject off herself.  
  
"I hate men who mistreat woman," he said simply, shoving his hands into the pockets of his khakis. If he had been looking at Kagome at the time than he would have seen her eyes widen in fear. _'Does... he know?'  
_  
"Is that why you agreed to help with the self defense class?" she said, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
"Yes," _'but even Hiten doesn't know that.'  
_  
"If you don't mind me asking, what brought this on?" _'I have to find out what he knows.'_  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I mean, generally speaking, that unless people have a direct connection to someone being abused or mistreated than they don't honestly give a shit. Sure they say it's an awful to think about and no one should have to suffer like that, but that doesn't mean any of them do anything about it." He looked at her surprised.  
  
"How did you come across that theory?"  
  
"It's the truth isn't it?" Again, he didn't answer right away. '_She seems so sure of herself_.'  
  
"Your right. Someone close to me was mistreated far too much by the men she loved." Kagome sighed in relief when it appeared as though that he knew nothing of her father's behavior.   
  
"Who?" Kagome had to ask, pain lacing her voice. She almost didn't want to hear it. About another woman who was being trampled upon by someone who should have protected and cared for her.  
  
"My mother." She could tell that he wasn't fully aware that he was telling her all these things. His eyes were glazed over as if he were far away, off in a dream, or maybe it was a nightmare, she couldn't tell.   
  
Her heart went out to him and her chest constricted painfully. Kagome pressed a hand against her heart, trying to ease the pain she felt.   
  
"Please don't tell me it was Inu Tashio." She begged. _'Please.'_ Sesshoumaru smiled to himself.  
  
"No, it was an old flame. My father was the one who saved her." Kagome let out the breath that she hadn't been aware that she was holding. "She didn't go to the authorities because the guy was a complete head case she was too scared about what would happen."   
  
"_I know the feeling_," she said, too softly for Sesshoumaru to hear. "What happened next?"  
  
"She married my father and I was born. Then, 8 years later, she died from breast cancer." Kagome was beginning to feel dizzy.  
  
"But... Inuyasha's only a couple of years younger than you," She whispered closing her eyes. 'No, Inu Tashio couldn't have done that. Not him."  
  
"yes," Sesshoumaru said, colder than it had been before; the look in his eyes was frighting, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to be afraid. "My father had started cheating on my mother soon after they were married."   
  
"How could he do something like that?" She cried, forcing her tears not to fall. Her emotional outburst brought Sesshoumaru's attention back to his companion and he the feeling of guilt washed over him.  
  
"Don't think badly of him Kagome. He was young and stupid and despite his action, he loved my mother and took good care of her. But he had been _in_ love with Inuyasha's mother. He married her soon after my mother died."   
  
She shook her head. "I still don't understand how he could have done such a terrible thing."  
  
"He was a different man back then. He's changed." Looking into his eyes, Kagome believed every word that Sesshoumaru spoke. There was no mask hiding what he felt, only a look of honesty. "My mother was a wonderful woman, and stronger than most. She had known that he was cheating on her, but overlooked it because she loved him."  
  
"I wish I had known my mother." She said quietly.  
  
"I've seen that picture of her that you keep on your desk. She was beautiful." _' And ou look just like her.'  
_  
"Yeah. From what I hear, she was... _perfect_." Kagome closed her eyes, and for a moment relived every single time her father shouted those very words at her.  
  
"How did she die?" he asked, startling her. _'How can I lie to him when he just told me something so personal? But what would he say? Would he ever speak to me again?'_ Suddenly a little boy's cry rang through the air. Kagome's eyes immediately snapped to Shippo and Rin. As soon as she saw Shippo kneeling on the ground with Rin beside him, she took off running.  
  
"Shippo, are you alright?" she asked as she reached hearing range. her eyes franticly scanned him for any serious injuries, and he brought his palms up to her line of vision. Both his hands had been scraped mildly as he fell onto the driveway of some anonymous citizen, and fat tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Well we better get you cleaned up." She said, kneeling on the ground next to him, not caring about the now dirty jeans she wore. She swiftly searched her bag, grabbing a couple of Band-Aids and a bottle of antiseptic. "This may sting a little," she warned before cleaning the scratches. He winced and bit his lip to keep from crying out. "Sorry" Kagome apologized, before gently applying the band aids on each hand. "but we wouldn't want them to get infected, would we?"  
  
"No," he sniffed.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah," Another tear.  
  
"Well I don't know if this will help or not but it always use to make me feel better." She held up both of his palms and laid a single kiss on each one.  
  
"Thanks Kagome," he said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He caught her off guard by giving her a great big hug and nearly knocking her over.  
  
"I'm gad I could help Shippo," she said wrapping her arms around him and trying to ignore the way her body felt like it was burning. 'She will be an excellant mother one day.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. When Kagome saw Rin rubbing her eyes tiredly and Shippo give a loud yawn, she glanced at her watch.  
  
"Wow it's already 8:25. Maybe we should start heading back."  
  
"Yeah," Sesshoumaru agreed.  
  
"But I'm not sleepy," Rin protested half heartedly.  
  
"Sure you aren't," Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Kagome will you carry me?" Rin asked holding out her arms. Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"Sure munchkin," she said picking the tiny girl up and taking her pumpkin bucket, which was full to the brim with candy. Sesshoumaru wordlessly picked up Shippo who looked as if he was about to fall asleep standing up. Within seconds both children were sleeping noiselessly.   
  
Kagome couldn't help but sigh with relief when she realized that Sesshoumaru had forgotten that she had yet to answer his last question.   
  
Sesshoumaru's house was the closest and Kagome dressed Rin in her pajamas while Sesshoumaru waited outside the door, still holding onto Shippo.   
  
"Kagome," Rin said, grabbing her arm when she moved to get up. She cracked her eyes open and peered up at Kagome, who sat back down on the bed beside her. "Will you sing me a lullaby?"  
  
"I don't know any lullabies Rin," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Please." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Alright. Let me think. Um...Oh I know."  
  
(Feel free to skip. That's what I usually do with songs...heehee)  
  
_Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
  
If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do?  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
  
Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
  
Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for_   
  
Outside the door, Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall with a sleeping Shippo still laying snugly in his arms. _'She's perfect_,' he thought to himself. '_Absolutely **perfect**_.' Her voice was stunning, not like professionals, but someone whose whole heart went into every word that came out of their mouth.. He opened the door and peeked inside. She was tucking his sister in as she sang. Rin lay with a content smile on her face as she was buried beneath a mountain of blankets. They made the perfect picture of mother and daughter. _'I envy the man she chooses to love...'_ The weight of his thoughts abruptly crashed down upon him.  
  
_'What's happening to me?'_ he wondered astonished. '_I don't want to fall in love with her. I don't want to even **like **her but... that's impossible. How could anyone not like her?'_ Sesshoumaru thought as she finished her song and turned towards him, and smiled a secret sort of smile, as if she known he had been there all along, watching and waiting for her to notice him. Soundlessly she got up off of the bed and made her way towards him. '**I'm doomed.'  
**  
"We should go," she whispered bring her hand to smooth down Shippo's untidy hair.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
They were only minutes away from the restaurant/Shippo's aunt's and uncle's home when Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
"Kagome, were you aware that we are being followed?" he said in a low voice.  
  
"I have been for the last ten minutes." He was surprised. He had only just noticed, not that he was about to admit that. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru. He's here for me."  
  
"And that's not suppose to make me worry?" he asked skeptically. "Who is it?"  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"What's that bastard doing here?" he said vehemently, trying desperately not to wake the slumbering Shippo.  
  
"He wants to talk."  
  
"About what Kagome? And how in the_ hell_ do you know?" Sesshoumaru was more than irritated. _'How can she be so calm about all this?_' What he didn't know was that Kagome was anything but calm. Inside she was shaking with terror. '_What could he want? He never lets himself be seen when he's watching me,'_ she thought panicking.  
  
"The only thing I know is that he's waiting till I'm alone."  
  
"Yeah, that's really going to happen," he said sarcastically. They both stopped when they reached the entrance to the café.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, why don't you go inside and I'll talk to him."  
  
'_Are you kidding me? Did you see the looks he was giving you at that fucking conference?_' he wanted to shout but the little boy in his arms prevented him from doing so. Instead his jealousy lashed out with a vengeance. "One would think that you want to talk to that scum _Kagome,_" he snarled. "Well don't _worry_, I won't be in your way a second longer," and he stalked inside, leaving her standing shocked in the doorway.  
  
A black Sedan pulled up next to her, and a dark figure stepped out, blending into the night.   
  
"What do you want Naraku?" She asked without looking at him. Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end.  
  
"Well hello to you too, love," he mocked, but his expression was serious as he drew closer.  
  
"Just answer the question," she ground out angrily. Sesshoumaru's brush off had left her in a foul mood, and being provoked by Naraku wasn't helping.  
  
"I'm here to tell you I'm leaving," he stated gravely. She raised her eyebrows. She certainly wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.  
  
"What's happened?" she couldn't help but ask.   
  
"I'm in some legal trouble. A_ lot_ of it. I'm a suspect in an embezzling scheme that's going on at my sister's company."  
  
"Did you do it?" she blurted before he could go on.  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point," he said with a small smile. "The point is that I'm leaving, for months possibly and I won't be able to look after you for your father."  
  
"What, can't my _daddy _bail you out this time?" she asked sarcastically. He chucked, darkly.   
  
"Not this time, love, but don't worry. I'll be back before long. But in the meantime I've convinced your father not to send any of his goons to guard you. So unless you want one of your fathers's dense henchmen lurking around every corner than I suggest you keep a low profile. Don't do something stupid," he warned.  
  
"What's in this for you?" she asked suspiciously. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"The next guy might not be as nice as me Kagome, who knows what he would be capable of?" She held back a shudder as she heard his sinister voice. In other words he was saying, 'The next man who your father sends might not give a second thought to raping you in your sleep.'  
  
"That still doesn't tell me what's in it for you." She said nauseated.  
  
"Let's just say, I'd like to have you untouched for myself," he said tracing her jaw with a finger. She jerked her head away, disgusted.  
  
"As_ if_." He laughed.

"Goodnight love, and remember what I said." She watched as Naraku got into the car and sighed wearily when he drove off into the night. She felt like crawling up in a ball and falling into a deep sleep. Her eyelids were heavy and her stomach felt like it was going to lurch.

* * *

Inside Sesshoumaru was tucking Shippo in. "Mmmmmm," he groaned, in semi consciousness. "Where's Kagome?" he asked, looking sleepily around the room.  
  
"With Naraku," he spat without thinking. Suddenly Shippo got very pale.  
  
"N..Naraku?" he stuttered. "How could you leave her with him?!" Shippo scrambled up from his comfortable bed and raced to the window. When he saw the Kagome within reach of Naraku, he exploded.  
  
"No!" he shouted from the window, painfully aware that they couldn't hear him. Hot tears began running down his face..   
  
"Why didn't you protect her?!" he shouted, turning on Sesshoumaru. Alarmed, Sesshoumaru slowly approached the boy.  
  
"What's wrong Shippo?" His question was ignored.  
  
"I don't care what Rin says! At least Hiten wouldn't leave a guy like Naraku alone with her!" Sesshoumaru stopped where he was and closed his eyes.  
  
"How do you know about Naraku?" he asked his voice strained.  
  
"How do you think?" Shippo shot back. "Kagome told me." Sesshoumaru didn't stop to say another thing as he rushed out of Shippo's bedroom door and down the stairs.  
  
"You don't deserve her!" he shouted after him. '_Kagome,'_ he thought sinking to the ground. '_Please be okay. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.'_

* * *

She heard the door open up behind her by the sound of the bell ringing.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru," she said dejectly, turning around to face him. He surprised her when he crushed her body to his own.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered in her fragrant hair. "I'm so sorry I left you alone with him."  
  
"It's... okay. I'm use to being alone."

* * *

A/n: First of all I would like to send a special shout out to Kagome loves Inuyasha for giving me excellent advice about what I can do to make my story better and Sesshy's Hime for making me fall out of my chair because I was laughing so hard. Sorry about the song. I'm a sucker for Billy Joel. Lol. So what did you all think? Is it going to fast? That's my main concern. But you tell me. I don't know about you guys, but I like the ending, it really surprised me. Lol. I suppose it shouldn't because I'm the author, but it did. Does anybody think I should redo this chapter? I kinda rushed to get it done... Oh yeah, and I want to thank all of you who reviewed, It took me more than an hour to finish them all! And I now have over 300! I love you all!! Break out the champagne! Oh wait, I'm not old enough to drink...Damn. Lol.   
  
**Guideline:**

**Kagome's says she's fine every time she's asked.  
  
Shippo was angry at himself for not being there to protect Kagome. That's why he lashed out at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome has too much pride to ask anyone (even the Takamada's) for help.  
  
Kagome doesn't get a job with another company because her father won't let her. Let's face it, the guys insane and he won't let her have her own life and be happy.  
  
The Takamada men are the first people to really take a closer look at Kagome and that's what makes her feel more comfortable talking with them. She feels a certain connection.  
  
Kagome is one of the reasons that Onigumo has survived all these years, but so is Naraku. And now Onigumo has the Takamada's to take care of the business. He doesn't REALLY need her.  
  
Kagome didn't stand up for herself in the conference because if she did then she would only suffer later. And she wouldn't leave with any of the Takamada's to make it look like she was running away.  
  
When it comes down to about how her mom died, she can be just plain stupid, thinking it's her fault and all.  
**  
**Reviews Responses:** Thank you everyone!  
  
Jessyca: Muchos gracias! =D  
  
DemonWicca: lol. Are you really wiccan?  
  
BloodlustSelene: Thank you. Have you ever read the Sweep Series? There's a chick named selen and I was wondering if there was a connection...lol. Although there's a possibility that selene is your actual name. lol  
  
Pink Camel: lol. Thanks but I think you have too much faith in my work.  
  
hrc: Thanks for the review!  
  
Rebx1: lol. Your reviews always make me smile. Lol  
  
KillerKitty1106: I'm a dog person myself...lol.  
  
Dragon Rayne: Thank you. All I can say about Kikyo is that I won't make her sluttish or anything. In fact she is going to be somewhat normal! (I know your probably thinking, 'What the hell? Since when is Kikyo somewhat normal!!!' Just trust me)  
  
Nagumi Strife: Thank you!  
  
faithwings: lol. Thank you so much. You are excellent at putting my worries at ease.  
  
Alex: I like that part too!!!  
  
Vladygasckgyn: weird name. lol Thanks for your review!  
  
Rynnie: Oooo ::blush:: You're so sweet!  
  
kagomehigurashi12: Lol.  
  
Formerly RorouniNikkitch13: People in love can be very fickle. (I love that word. Fickle. Hee hee)  
  
Dragon Rae: Really?  
  
lordKagome: I haven't gotten any yet, so that's a plus!  
  
catsht: lol. Nice name.  
  
WarriorZage: Lol. If told you then I would be totally spoiling the story and then what is the point of you reading?  
  
Cloudymoon: Here is the Halloween. What do you think?  
  
Kagome loves Inuyasha: Its cool that you're open minded about other pairings. Some people are completely set in stone. I want to thank you SO MUCH for all of your advice! I really appreciate it and you can believe that I will try to remember what you said as I am writing the rest of this story! Pleas, please, tell me what else you think I should be doing! I look forward to hearing your thoughts!  
  
Draconic Ban-sithea: Don't worry. Everything will work out. Lol  
  
felicia: Thank you!  
  
Mangars-Sistars: me too. He's an all around good guy and deserves to have someone he loves.   
  
ShikonAngel19: Don't worry (I'm saying that a lot lately. Lol) Everything will work out for the best.  
  
ioke: Thank you!  
  
sess's little one: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix: Mmmm...cinnamon. Lol. You'll see. Don't worry about the contract. Lol.  
  
daniy: Thank you sooooo much! ::blush::  
  
webweaver: I'm glad you find it interesting. As to about her getting another job... you've got to understand that her father is one of the most powerful men in Tokyo and is a very shady character. If he is nuts enough to beat his own daughter just think about what else he could do...(shudder) Her father is rich enough to find her pretty much anywhere and there would be severe repercussions. Friends can only do so much when the guy you are running from is seriously insane. I mean insane enough to give up EVERYTHING just because he doesn't want her happy or free. I'm glad that you are asking questions because they make me think. I hope that you ask more in the future!  
  
---: thanks!  
  
Shadowed fry: lol.   
  
Yoarashi: oh what a tangled web I weave?  
  
Shadowed rains:lol. I can't ever remember what I reviewed for anybody else. Lol. Dun dun DUN! Who knows if Inu Tashio will sign the contract. Oh wait, I should. Lol  
  
Chikara: Yea, you have to admit the girls got brains.  
  
myinuyasha04: Who says men have wills of steel? Lol. The Takamada's certainly don't.  
  
Sesshys Hime: Lol. Did u mean to make a poker reference. Because either way it is funny as shit. Well let me start off by saying that the Takamada's are the first people to really take a closer look at her (besides Shippo) and there is something that draws her to them, although I'm not entirely sure what yet...lol. As for the business, he still has Naraku and now has the Takamada family to help him out. He is just as powerful as ever. She would have been safe in the conference room, but what about after? She can't hide forever and she doesn't want to. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing that she's afraid of him, (even though she is) It kind of all boils down to the fact that her father is a nut case. If she tried to leave, he would do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to maintain control over her. And yeah, using the favor was low, but you kinda have to understand why she did it. What would her father had done if she failed? I'm glad you ask questions. Not too many people do that. It makes me think lol. I look forward to hear what you have to say about this chapter.  
  
nishasha: Cute name. lol. No it's probably not the best example but I get your meaning. I LOVE that word. Fanfuckingtastic. Lol. Not everyone agrees with you about how I portray peoples feeling but thank you! I can't wait to hear what else you have to say. You are so funny!'  
  
YamiEmmy: Oooo, Sesshoumaru does have a nice ass.  
  
Youka-White-Kitsune: Thank you! You know someone else asked if they could use my plot and write their own. Lol.  
  
Eleature: Kagome has too much pride to ask for anyone's help.  
  
Angel of the Heavens: Thank you! Now I have 2 perfect scores.  
  
Sheeshys-only-luff: Of course! The bad guys always have to suffer!  
  
Maukagurl: Lol. I will!  
  
Alexis Barnes: lol.  
  
augustsunset: Yep!  
  
The-Piro-16: lol.   
  
IcyAsh: Thank you much! ::takes a bow::  
  
Mirror Maiden: Okie Dokie!  
  
Why?What?Shutup: lol. Sorry.


	14. Giving up for the Final Time

**Disclaimer:** sigh. I own nothing, except for maybe this plot. Does that count? Lol.

Title: Underneath Her Mask

* * *

**Chapter 14: Giving Up For the Last Time**

* * *

****

**_Last time_**

_"Hello Sesshoumaru," she said turning around to face him. He surprised her when he crushed her body to his own._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered in her fragrant hair. "I'm so sorry I left you alone with him."_

_"It's okay. I'm use to being alone."_

* * *

As Sesshoumaru stood there, on the stoop of the Ramen café with Kagome tucked neatly in his arms and her head buried in his chest, he came upon a revelation. One that opened his eyes and allowed him to finally realize how he felt. 

_'They're right Kagome. I don't deserve you. I should have stayed here by your side, even when you protested. I...I should have kept you safe.'_ His face twisted into a sad, yet disgusted sneer. '_Even **Shippo** sees that I don't deserve someone like you. Both Shippo and Hiten were right in telling me that I wasn't good enough._' He pulled her closer and his grip tightened._ 'But that won't stop me from trying. Not now,'_

They stayed their in each others arms till not even their touch could scare away the chill of night. Slowly Sesshoumaru unwrapped his arms and grabbed her hand. _'Not when i realize that I could love a woman like you Kagome, and I have no intention of give you up after I finally realize how ignorant I've been.'_

"I'll walk you home," he said starting to walk with Kagome's surprised self being dragged along. He never _did _let go of her hand.

* * *

Kagome closed the door to her apartment, biting her lip in thought. _'Something's changed. I just know it... Something's changed in him. After he left me with Naraku....Sesshoumaru was acting so much more affectionate.'_ Locking the door, Kagome walked slowly to her bedroom where she knelt on her beige carpet and grabbed her mother's box from underneath her bed. _'I wonder has gotten into him...'_ was the last thought she had about Sesshoumaru's mysterious behavior. 

Carefully she counted and recounted each dollar bill and every coin she had left. It came to almost 15 hundred dollars. Kagome sighed, _'I better make it last. Before I know it, Christmas will be righ around the corner.'_ Putting her cash neatly away, she reread her mother's letter till her eyes began to hurt.

That's when she felt her stomach contract. She dropped her mother's precious letter unceremoniously on the floor. Her head felt light as her hand immediately went to abdominan, feeling the muscles tingle, and bunch beneath her touch. Her other hand shot to her mouth when she felt her dinner lurch. Standing up so quickly, that she almost fell in the process, she stumbled her way to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach.

Kagome's arms were draped around her toilet bowl and her face was unnaturally pale as the bitter after taste of vomit traumatized her mouth.

_'This is just great,'_ she thought miserably.'_I had to go forget my jacket tonight...and now I've gone and gotten myself sick.'_

* * *

**Next day**

****

****

Classes were hell. Plain and simple. Not only had Kagome spent the whole night tossing and turning in between vomit fests, but her nose was runny, her head hurt, and she still had to go to work.

"Why don't you call in sick?" Sango suggested as she helplessly watched Kagome struggle to get out of her car. _'Because I **refuse** to listen to my father gloat about how I can't even handle a simple cold.'_ She was absolutely certain he would find out if she missed a day of work, even _without_ Naraku spying on her.

"Thanks Sango, but really, I'm **achew** fine. I just have a little head cold." She said blowing her nosed on a kleenex. "Thanks for the ride."

"Your welcome, but are you sure you won't reconsider?You look aweful. I can't imagine how you must feel." 'like shit,' Kagome quiped inside her head.

"I'm **achew **positive."

Numbly tripping her way to her office, Kagome collapsed on her chair in a heap of exhaustion. Her breath was shallow as she leaned against her desk for support. _'I've got to greet Sesshoumaru or else he'll **wheeze** think something is wrong.' _Shakily, Kagome got up and slowly made her way to his office door. She dragged her hand up and let it fall against the smooth oak of the door.

"Come in." Kagome entered and walked till she stood in front of his desk, just like she had done every day before.

"Good morning Mr. Takamada," Kagome greeted, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?" When he heard her voice, he internally cringed. _'What am I going to **do**? How am I supposed to court Kagome, when I can't even look her in the eye?'_

"No thank you." Sesshoumaru said, never taking his eyes off his computer. He glanced over at her. Kagome's head was bowed and her long, untied hair hid her face. "You may leave," he spoke curtly. Before turning towards his computer once more, brushing off the nagging feeling that something was not right.

Soundlessly Kagome left and as soon as she closed the adjoining door, she took off running toward the nearest bathroom. Trying desperately not to trip, Kagome ignored the strange looks she was getting from passers by and sprinted to the nearest stall where she heaved. _'Oh God,'_ she thought retching, '_I think I'm gonna **die**,"_

* * *

It was 9 o'clock at night when Sesshoumaru threw his blue blazer over his arm and loosened his tie. Turning off his own lights, he sighed when he realized Kagome's own lights shown brightly through the crack underneath the door separating their offices._ 'She must be working late...again.' _He opened her door and his eyes immediately fixed on her desk. His eyes narrowed. Her monitor was on showing a half finished report and the buzz from her computer was almost deafening in the entirely too silent office. He walked forward, nearly tripping over a mound on the floor. _'What the...?"_ His eyes widened as he saw a mane of coal black hair connected to an eerily still body.

_**'K...kagome?'**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru kicked open the front door to his mansion with a bang, while Kagome lay lifeless in his arms.

"Call for Toutousai!" he shouted to a startled maid that just happened to be passing by.

"Yes sir," she said bowing, before rapidly heading toward the nearest phone.

"Hurry!" She quickened her pace as instructed. Sesshoumaru rushed up the stairs, passing his father and brother as he steadily made his way to his bedroom.

"What the hell is going..." Inuyasha trailed off as he saw Kagome's limp body. Inu Tashio said nothing but was extremely quiet as both him and his son followed behind an irate Sesshoumaru, who ignored them both.

As gently as he could, Sesshoumaru laid her on his bed. He brought his hand up to feel his burning forehead and nearly flinched as its scorching heat licked at his hand. His eyebrows furrowed even further as he noted beads of sweat dripping down her face leaving a wet trial in their wake. He looked across to the other side of the bed where Inuyasha now stood.

"What happened to her? How did she get that sick?" his half brother aced fearfully never taking his eyes off Kagome.

"I don't know. She seemed fine last night." He replied softly, watching as Kagome jerked in her unconscious state. _'How could you do this to yourself Kagome?! Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good!?'_ he thought angrily. As he continued to stare at her unmoving body, all the anger he felt dissipated. _'I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't be blaming you. It's not your fault. **It's mine**.'_

"Toutousai is here," Inu Tashio announced as an old looking man entered, carrying a black doctor's bag with the Red Cross sewn into the leather.

"Leave us." He said swiftly, quickly making a bee line to her bedside. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha reluctantly left Kagome's side and headed toward the door.

"Sesshoumaru, come with me," Inu Tashio ordered, already walking towards his study. Sesshoumaru followed silently behind, too busy worrying about Kagome to dread what his father was going to say. Inu Tashio sat at his mahogany desk and put his head in his hands as he asked forbiddingly, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru's voice sound bleak, even to himself.

"How could you not know?!" his father shouted, his thin control shattering. "She is your assistant for** God's sake**! Are you telling me that you haven't seen her once all day?! That you didn't know something was wrong just by looking at her?!" Tell me. What is your excuse?" he shouted.

"I have no excuse. It is entirely my fault. I should have been paying more attention. I had left the office and went down to the lounge so I could get some work done." Inu Tashio's gaze was questioning.

"Why?"

"I couldn't think around her, knowing that she was right there." _'just out of reach_.' He was no longer talking about work. This was personal. Inu Tashio sighed, reining his anger. At first he was silent.

"What are you going to do if she doesn't recover from this?" he wondered aloud. Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped. It had never occurred to him that she wouldn't get better. That she wouldn't be smiling at him tomorrow, her eyes sparkling the way they do whenever she truly happy.

"She will," he said feining confidence and closing his mouth, before heading out of the door._ 'She has to.'_ By the sound of his voice, Inu Tashio wasn't sure who exactly it was that Sesshoumaru was trying so hard to convince.

He rubbed his temples after his son dissapeared. _'I suppose I should call Onigumo. He would want to know about his daughter's condition.'_ He picked up the phone and warily pressed seven digits. It rang once before his colleague picked up.

"Inu Tashio, what can I do for you, my friend?" Onigumo said, sounding completely sincere.

"I have some bad news Onigumo. It's your daughter...she isn't well." When he heard nothing on the line he continued. "I have my doctor looking at her now, but in all my days I have never seen someone looking quite that ill...I'm not sure if this is going to have ever-lasting effects or not."

On the other end of the line, Kagome's father was silent, not saying a single word for a long time. "You're having your doctor look after her?" he asked at last, his voice indefinable.

"Yes, I've made sure of it. And do not worry, if there is anyone who can help her, it's him."

"I will be sending our family doctor over right away, he should be there in the next couple of hours."

"Onigumo, I _know_ how you must feel, but I assure you, Toutousai is very good at what he..."

"This has nothing to _do_ with how good your _own_ doctor is Inu Tashio. Dr. Bennett has been taking care of Kagome since she was _born_. He knows every single detail there is to know about her, including a couple of particular medications that she will have a violent reaction to. I would just feel better if he were there looking after her."

Inu Tashio swallowed his objection. "Alright then, I expect that you will be accompanying him?"

"No. Kagome can take care of herself. No daughter of mine will be bested by a minor cold. She will be better in no time."

* * *

Sesshoumaru knocked quietly on the door. "You can come in Sesshoumaru," Toutousai said, gazing intently at a syringe in his hand, a clear liquid swirling around on the inside.

"How did you know it was me?" he had to ask. The old man didn't answer, but his bulging eyes swiveled over to look at him.

"I take it you are here to see how Kagome is, are you not?" He nodded, and Toutousai looked back at the slumbering girl. "From the looks of things, she was pushing herself too hard and now her body is too weak to fight the infection off." He sighed. "How is it you find her?"

"She was lying motionless on the floor of her office." Toutousai's eye's narrowed.

"She went to work?" he asked skeptically, before sighing knowingly. "So I was right. Well, hopefully this antibiotic will help a bit." He said rolling up her sleeve and jabbing syringe into a vein. Sesshoumaru winced.

"_'Hopefully'_?" he echoed. Toutousai grew even more somber.

"Yes. With luck she will be back to normal within a week or so...but you never know." Sesshoumaru grew pale.

"What do you mean by that, old man?" He didn't answer directly.

"If she can last the next 72 hours without getting much worse than she should be fine," he said, packing up most of his medical supplies. "They're isn't much more I can do for her...but I would like to give her a full evaluation and I will have to stay here for the time being to make sure that her condition doesn't significantly decrease."

"A full evaluation?" Sesshoumaru asked numbly.

"Yes," the normally offensive old man said gently. "I'll need you to leave." As Sesshoumaru realized what all that implied he desperately wanted to protest...to yell and scream out all of his anguish at Toutousai...but he knew that he wouldn't. Toutousai was just trying to help...no matter how much Sesshoumaru disliked the manner for which it was given. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat he nodded and walked out of his bedroom.

Toutousai's face wrinkled even more than normally as he gazed upon her near nakad flesh, only her undergarments coving up her more private of parts. Bruises covered her stomach and thighs and Toutousai's mouth was set in a grim line. _'You and I are going to have a long chat when you wake up Ms. Higurashi.'_ He closed his eyes. _'That is if you wake up..._'

* * *

In the next room Inuyasha laid on his bed, staring vacantly at his ceiling and thinking about the woman that lie in another bed only 50 feet or so away from himself.. _'What happened Kagome? Why are you suddenly so sick?' _His heart ached. _'Are you... going to die? No! You can't!' _He sat straight up, taking deep breaths. _'If...you died, and I didn't tell you how I felt...I would never forgive myself.' _

_Inuyasha's jaw clenched. 'No Kagome, you are going to live and lead a long and happy life after this. And when you wake up, I vow to find a way to tell you that..._

_ **I love you!**_

* * *

When Toutousai finally left Kagome's side, after redressing her of course, Sesshoumaru walked inside the room. He grabbed the wooden chair next to his desk and wheeled it over so he was in arm's length reach of her. He grabbed her hand, exactly like he had done the night before, except this time the hand in question was still and lifeless.

"I'm sorry for everything," he whispered softly, knowing that she couldn't hear him, much less understand what he was saying. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything, even when I knew that something was wrong. I should have listened to my instincts." His expression was pained, and it hurt him to go on. "I should have never even thought about having someone like you by my side. It would never have worked out anyway... we would have fought constantly. You and I both would be unhappy then."

"If you could hear me, you would obviously realize that I'm finally giving up," he told her. "I should have listened to them both...but it's too late now. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to bother you anymore. But I need you to do something for me.You've got to wake up." He squeezed and closed his eyes tightly when he felt nothing but a cold, unresponsive hand. "_Please_.If you don't, you are going to dissappoint a lot of people." _'including myself,'_

He never left her side until he heard the doorbell ring. Tearing himself away, he walked down the grand stairway leading to the main entrance where an Inu Tashio was leading in a man wearing a white trench coat and thick glasses. His round face was bright red and his lips were pursed.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked, gaining each of their attentions.

"I am Dr. Bennett. I was sent here by Kagome's father."

* * *

Hey everybody. Sorry for the long wait, but I have a few pressing issues to talk to you all about. First I would like to say that as of right now, I am focusing mainly on Sesshoumaru and his feeling but don't fret! I plan to have Kagome's own point of view relatively soon. Second, in a twisted sort of way, Naraku does care about Kagome because lets face it. Evil people have feelings too, even if they are distorted. Thirdly, Sorry but I completely forgot to put in Shippo's and Rin's costumes for Halloween...lol. Only one person mentioned it. It was a fox, and a princess for those of you who are wondering. Fourthly, I would like to say THANK YOU for all of your reviews. And fifthly, I would like to thank all of you that reviewed, but Eleature in particular for boosting my confidence.

By the way, I'm sorry that this chapter kind of sucked in comparison to some of the better ones. Sesshoumaru is pretty ooc but what can I say, desperate times call for desperate measures. I was angry with myself for not getting it done and so it is kind of forced. Sorry about that. I might redo it. And that it is so short. I absolutely promise that the next one will be longer. (And I'm sorry about how it jumps around a lot) The next chapter will be better. I swear. Lol.

Guideline

Toutousai is not a perve.

Kagome pushes herself too hard.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru aren't in love, (yet)

Toutousai hasn't told anyone about Kagome's bruises.

Inuyasha is more open with his emotions. He has known since the lunch that they shared together two months ago that he had feelings for her.

Reviews: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Starting as of next chapter, I will not be answering every single review only those of which I feel primarily passionate about, or to answer questions. (the guideline is going to stay) I say this because I think that because of answering so many reviews now, I am skimping out on the story. I try to type up about 12 pages each chapter but answering so many reviews takes up about three. I would like to say thank you, because if so many people weren't reviewing than I wouldn't have this problem. Please review again, because it gives me the confidence I need to keep going with this story.

Caladriel: I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel like strangling authors who completely stop. I try to be as understanding as I can though, but it's hard. Lol.

Vladygasckgyn: Thank you.

ShikonAngel19: Thanks. I wasn't so sure... lol

Erin: I do have another story out and I did try to e-mail u, but I think it didn't work. It's called The Way She Smiles and is currently on hold.

Blackiecat: LOL. I'm glad ur enjoying it.

Kagomehigurashi12: Thanks.

SilentBrat: lol. Cool name. Thank you so much! I'm so gland you enjoyed it!

Narge-Ah: That's one of the highest compliments anyone's ever given me! Thank you!

alex: thank you!

Dragon Rae: You are so sweet!

Silver Miko-Youkai: lol.

Raijin's gurl: I feel so honored! (I'll so vote for you!)

atashi-wa-Yume: I'll try!

Mx2mm: I was kind of skeptical about the ending thanks for the reassurance!

Adam Sorceress: thanks!

Crème: Her it is!

Snow Sprite: lol. Sorry you had to wait.

myInuyasha04: I'm glad.

Electure: Wow. I don't think anyone's told me that before ::tear:: Thank you.

August sunset: I wouldn't want to ruin the plot, now would I?

Dragon Rayne: You got it! Thanks!

Mistres Sesshoumaru: You are so sweet!

Aymi: Thank you.

Silver Kitsun Kagome: Okay!

Sporon: I was thinking it over and I decided that I can't promise anything...lol.

TiarellaCordfolia: ?Awesome!

Mayra-chan: Thanks. Sorry you had to wait so long.

Megele: Who knows. Oh wait...I do. Lol. Sorry...not trying to rub it in lol

Kassie: Thanks.

Formerly RorouniNikkitch: I'll keep that in mind! Lol.

Vengeance4love23: I won't I want to see this to the end.

Rebxl: lol. Crystal Clear.

Night of the Raven: Okay!

Youka-WhiteKitsune: I get that way too!!! I've got so many ideas rolling around in my head. It's hard to keep track of them all...

Rynnie: Thank you!

White Angle-sama: lolThanks.

Alexis Barnes: I'll see what I can do.

Cloudy moon: Sorry about that. Read the A/n.

DemonWicca: lol. Yep that pretty much sums it up. I was just wondering cause one of my bf's is wiccan.

Sesshouphreak: I've never read it before. I'll have to check it out.

caley: lol. I'll keep that in mind.

chrybloson: Thanks.

Kagome love Inuyasha: Honestly I can't thank you enough. What did you think Shipp would say?

BlooslustSelen: lol!

Countes De Kitsune: Ooooo. Lol. yeah you did. Why did they cancel your account?

Bored hungry: yeah...I guess ur right.

Kimusume Kaore: You'll see.

Why?What?Shuttup: You'll see.

Warrior Zage: lol. Awesome.

A Flower-sama: Oh thank you so much! I was so happy when you reviewed! I love your story Fated Union! How long have you been writing? It's just fantastic. And I read you Bio, and honestly started to laugh out loud. You are sooooooo right about Inu screwing Kikyo and then Kag runs to Sess! Its like, 'Does no one have any originality anymore?' lol.

KillerKitty1166: I'll try

IcyAsh: lol. Thanks. I appreciate it.

Sesshy's only luff: yep!

Ioke: thanks.

Rainbow: I was kind of in a rush. Lol.


	15. Torn

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you own nothing. We all own nothing.

**Title: Underneath Her Mask**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Loving Life**

Dr. Bennett shoved his way past the old man and waddled his way towards Kagome.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Toutousai bristled, brushing the shoulders of his white trench coat. His nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Shut up you old fool," snapped Dr. Bennett as he picked up her wrist and checked Kagome's pulse in time with his watch. "Hmmmm," he muttered pulling out his stethoscope and listening to her breathing.

"Why you...." Toutousai growled, rolling up his sleeves, looking all too ready for a fight.

"Toutousai," Inu Tashio's voice gently reprimanded only with the slightest hint of a command, as he grabbed his shoulder before the senior citizen could do much harm. "Dr. Bennett is here on behalf of Onigumo. It would be disrespectful if we didn't abide by his wishes and allow him to look after Kagome."

"Humph." Toutousai crossed his arms, but didn't say another word.

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned as her heavy eye lids fluttered open.

"Dr. Bennett?" she called out quietly, her tone a pitch lower then usual as her eyes struggled to regain focus.

"Ka...Kagome? You're awake? It's only been hours since you collapsed," he said. _'She shouldn't be awake yet' _He thought grimly_ '. It's been much too soon after a fall like the one she did.'_

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, come quick! Kagome's awake!" Inu Tashio called out the door. Kagome however was in a world of her own. 'I knew I heard his voice,' Kagome thought with a bitter smile. 'I don't think I'll ever forget.'

"You know Dr. Bennett, I don't hold you responsible for what you've done," Kagome continued softly, "Fear is said to drive us to do unimaginable things, but when you think about it, what you did was not that unimaginable. Most would have done the exact same thing in your position. Fear engulfs us with its presence, worming its way into our hearts and never truly letting go." Her lips curled upward once again. "You're afraid even now; I can see it in your eyes. But don't your not the only one..."

"What's she talking about?" Inuyasha said walking into the room with Sesshoumaru hot on his heels.

"She's delusional." Dr. Bennett responded wringing his hands. "It's because of her fever."

"I get afraid too." She whispered closing her eyes. "And I'm getting so tired of fighting. But I don't dare feel sorry for myself. That would be weak of me. Who I really feel sorry for is you."

"Sorry for me?" he echoed. "Kagome the only person you should feel sorry for right now is you... you're sick," he said, peeking at the other people in the room out of the corner of his eye. "Every one, I must ask you to please leave. She obviously needs her rest." A sudden bang startled everyone in the room. Sesshoumaru's fist was indented upon his desk. Wooden slivers were so deep embedded in his knuckles that he began to bleed, but he appeared not to notice, much less care.

"But what is she talking about?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Nothing logical. It is just mindless babbling. Now go," he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a swift, unsteady motion. _'He is lying. I'm sure of it. He's too jumpy to be telling the truth,'_ Sesshoumaru stood rigidly, his hand beginning to burn with pain; as the others were shuffled out his father put his hand upon his son's shoulder and Sesshoumaru's fury was slightly subdued, enough for him to be led out of the room. 'But what I can do about it?'

"Come on son. Let's get that hand fixed up." Little did his father know the pain he felt shooting up his arm was a welcome relief from the ache growing ever-so-slowly in his heart.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry." Dr. Bennett said sincerely as he heard the click of the door shut. He pulled out his own syringe from inside his trench coat pocket. It was safe to assume that the red swirling liquid wasn't another antibiotic to help her fight off the infection. "I'm going to give you some medicine, okay? You won't ever have to feel any more agony," he whispered softly, concerned by the way she was staring vacantly at the white wall on her right. 'Should I really be doing this?' He asked himself. 'I've...I've never taken a human being's life before. Will the regret end up driving me crazy? Well it is too late to think about that now....' "Your father will never be able to harm you again. I promise." She looked away, her eyes bloodshot and she internally cringed when he began to soothingly rub her forearm.

"You know," she wheezed, "That I'm too...too weak right now, that if you decide to kill me... I won't be able to do a thing about it." She stated, visibly wincing at the fact that she was in such a vulnerable position right now. "I can't help but wonder did he put you up to this?"

"No. I...thought you wanted this," he said shocked. "Don't you?"

"Death to me is the coward's way out," she sneered. "But I won't lie. I've thought about it..." She gave a dry chuckle. "Probably more times than you can count. Sometimes when I was lying on the kitchen floor and every inch of my body was throbbing with indescribable pain..." she closed her eyes, reliving the memories that were crashing down upon her. "I would often feel like taking the knife the lie so innocently on the counter top and slitting my wrists, watching the life literally drain right out of me. But each time I had it in my hand, just before I was going to go through with the act, I stopped myself." She looked into his eyes and shook her head. "I never wanted to die." Her voice cracked and it took a few moments before she was ready to go on.

"Sometimes, in my darkest hours, I would wish that the earth would swallow him up and in the devil's presence, he'd learn to repent the crimes he has committed. But I'm getting off track aren't I? My point is," she continued softly, "is that just because I'm tired of fighting, that doesn't mean I ready to quit. Before I die, I want to ensure that my father gets what's coming to him." Her body was engulfed in a coughing fit, and Dr. Bennett clapped her back softly till she recovered. "I'm going to sleep now," she said thickly, "and if I don't wake up, I want you to know that I forgive you." She was panting by now and locked eyes with the man as he slowly helped her lay back down. "Goodnight Dr. Bennet." Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of quickening breath.

"Oh God, what have I done?!" he cried out. "I nearly... oh, God." His body began to shake. He jumped when he heard the sound of a door closing down the hall. 'I...I have to get out of here. Now.' He hastily shoved the syringe into his pocket and bolted out the door, never noticing when it fell out of his pocket and rolled beneath his charge's bed.

* * *

"I need to talk with you." Toutousai said to Dr. Bennett as he was repacking his bags.

"What about exactly?" he asked, the tone of his voice already setting himself on his guard. 'I've got to get out of here. Now.'

"About Kagome, what else?" Toutousai snapped and then muttered underneath is breath. "You incompetent fool."

"What was that?" Dr. Bennett asked, hastily throwing his belongings into a brown wool suitcase.

"Oh nothing." Toutousai chortled innocently. "But seriously, we _need_ to discuss Kagome."

"What about Kagome?" He could feel a drop of sweat forming just above his brow and tried to wipe it away before Toutousai could see.

"I saw something before you got here." Samuel stopped unpacking his clothes from his suitcase and shifted his weight uncomfortably. Apprehension was slowly seeping its way into his core.

"Oh?" His eyebrows raised and his breathing got heavier.

"_Yes_. I've seen the bruises she carries on her stomach and thighs," Toutousai said, watching Samuel Bennett carefully as he struggled to regain control. "You wouldn't happen to anything about this would you?"

"I...uh..." he tugged at his collar."I don't know what you're talking about," he said, searching the room, looking for a way out, or a glass of water; anything just not to look into the old eyes that held accusation within their depths.

"Liar," Toutousai accused. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you? Tell me the truth."

"Umm, what I mean is that I'm not really at liberty to say," he stuttered. Before Toutousai could speak another word Dr. Bennet shoved his way out of the bedchamber.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but it is getting late and I need to be going. When I report back to Mr. Higurashi I plan to tell him that I have full confidence in your ability. Goodbye and good luck." He said quickly closing the door abruptly, leaving Toutousai standing in an empty guestroom.

_'Somehow I very much doubt that.'_ Toutousai thought, shaking his head sadly before strolling back towards his own room. 'There is something he is not telling me. That much is obvious, but what?'

Hours before, everyone had settled down for the night. He was staying in a lone guestroom while a skittish group of maids kept watch over Kagome. Sesshoumaru lay on his back, staring at the wide expanse of a ceiling above. Not sleeping. Not thinking; just staring into the empty space before him. His anger from earlier was still coursing though his veins, lying dormant till it finally decided to strike with full force. (A/n: I'm sure none of us will want to be around when that happens. Lol)

'I can't stand lying here, in this godforsaken bed. Not when I am so restless.' He stood up and began to walk, moving his limbs, letting his feet take him where they wanted him to be. He headed down the hallway and was walking past Inuyasha's door at the exact moment it was opening.

"_Jesus, Sesshoumaru_," Inuyasha hissed. "What the _fuck_ are you doing sneaking around at this time of night?!"

"I could ask the same of you little brother," he retorted.

"I decided I would check up on her." His voice dropped off.

"I was doing the same," Sesshoumaru disliked the look of vulnerability on his face. Inuyasha couldn't even say her name. He inwardly sighed. "We may as well go together."_ 'Besides I can't leave you alone with Kagome'_

They opened the door quietly and watched as a lanky looking maid jumped from her seat when she saw who it was.

"Oh, my young lords. I...um...what can I do for you?" She squeaked, nervously wringing her hands and giving a swift bow.

"You may leave now. Inuyasha and I will look over her now. We will call you when we are ready to go." She looked perplexed, pursing her lips, but none the less she nodded.

"Yes my lord." The maid bowed again before making her exit. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome. Lying in the middle of his plush king-sized bed, looking small and defenseless, Kagome shivered underneath a mountain of covers. It was a frightening contrast from when she was awake.

"She's cold." Inuyasha stated watching her quivering body.

"I see that. Now what exactly do you propose we do about it?" Sesshoumaru asked, not bothering to dull his sharp tongue, even though he knew that now was not the time to be making sarcastic remarks, but the sight of Kagome in her current state made his stomach turn. "What are you doing now?" Sesshoumaru wondered as Inuyasha began to roll back the comforters and started to climb in.

"Warming her up. What does it look like? Inuyasha spat, regretting the words the instant they left his mouth. He nearly groaned when he realized the implications...

"It looks as if you're jumping into bed with a completely helpless _Kagome_." He growled. That was certainly an interesting thought though. _'Kagome helpless?' _He looked down at her still form. _'I guess you could call her helpless right now...'_ even as he himself was climbing in on the other side

"_You're_ the one who is jumping into bed with her." Inuyasha accused from beside her.

"No I'm helping to "warm her up"," he mocked. "Same as you." For some reason, it wasn't all that funny. Not in the least. Sesshoumaru laid his head down on the pillow besides Kagome's and soon enough, dropped off to sleep, much more comfortable than he had been in that unfamiliar guest room.

That was how Inu Tashio and his wife found them in the wee hours of the morning. Kagome wrapped snuggly up in their sons' arms.

"Hmmm. Who do you think she will choose?" Inu Tashio asked his wife quietly.

"You are confident that she will wake husband?" she asked him seriously. He looked at Kagome's cheeks, now hinting with a light flush as appose to the sickly pale that they had been the day before.

"More than confident my wife. Onigumo was right all along. She is strong and will pull through this." 'I _hope.'_ "So when she wakes up, who do you think she will choose?"

"_Must _she choose?" the woman asked him. "Everything seems so hard for her already. Can't she just have them both?"

"I'm afraid not." He stared at his sons with a critical eye. Both of them clutched Kagome possessively within their grip. "They will not settle for sharing." He sighed. "But the truth is she seems to need all the support she can get."

* * *

Day 2

Sesshoumaru sat in his desk chair, a plate of food getting cold on the table beside him. Inuyasha sat Indian style against the wall. There was a deafening silence that was making them both on edge.

"What are we going to do if she doesn't get better?" Inuyasha had finally asked the question that was plaguing both their minds.

"We move on." He wished he could take it back more than anything, but it was too late now.

"You heartless bastard!" Inuyasha shouted at him. "You can't mean that!"

"But I do. It isn't like that isn't millions of girls just like her out there." Sesshoumaru never once looked away from Kagome's face. 'I'm sorry.'

"That is complete bullshit and you know it! I've seen the way you act with her. You wouldn't be here right now if you really felt that way!" Inuyasha got up from the floor and stalked to where Sesshoumaru sat. "Look at me damn it!"

In a swift, elegant motion Sesshoumaru was grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders, digging into his skin. His eyes, showing each of the emotions he felt, blending into another, making them all indefinable, except for one: anger. "Listen up you foolish pup," he sneered. "I've had enough of this, and if you need me to "teach you a lesson," than, by all means, keep talking, otherwise, shut the hell up!" he growled. With a push to the chest, he was knocked back and lost his hold on his stepbrother.

"Bring it on you arrogant fuck!" he said, already in a fighting stance. A whimper alerted his ears. 'Oh shit,' Sesshoumaru thought panicked as he and Inuyasha both hurried to be next to her. She wasn't awake, but clutching her head in agony. Both men held their breath till she it was over, neither realizing till afterward that they held each of her hands in their own.

Carefully, Inuyasha set Kagome's hand in her lap and turned grimly to Sesshoumaru. "This isn't over," he said before turning and taking his place against the wall once again. 'No, no it isn't.' Sesshoumaru thought. A battle was lying on the horizon and he intended to be ready for it.

They didn't speak to each other again.

It's funny in a sad sort of way. The woman that had been bringing the brothers together was now slowly tearing them apart.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stayed by Kagome's side, never leaving for more than a few moments till she woke up. _She didn't wake up until seven days later_.

"_Mmmmmmmm,"_ Kagome groaned, cracking open her eyes, and closing them just as quickly when the light hurt her eyes. "Water," her scratchy voice croaked.

"Inuyasha," was all Sesshoumaru needed to say before he was out the door and heading at a fast pace towards the kitchen. Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh of relief before his cold façade slipped back into place for the first time in a week. "That was very inconsiderate of you, you know." He informed her coldly, not even really sure whether or not she was actually _coherent _enough to understand him. "You nearly _killed_ yourself. My family was really worried." _'What about you?_' she thought hazily as she tried to focus in on his familiar face. _'Were you worried about me Sesshoumaru?'_

"I've told everybody that you're awake." Inuyasha said guiding the glass of water that he carried to Kagome's shaky ones. He ended up helping her drink, and even then a great deal dribbled out of the side of her mouth which Inuyasha took the liberty to wipe it away with his sleeve. "Toutousai said he wanted to speak to you as soon as you're up to it."

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Sesshoumaru felt his heart clench but ignored the feeling at hearing her sweet sound once more, opting instead to hide his relief.

"So you decided to grace the world with your presence Ms. Higurashi?" Toutousai asked, walking into the room. She chuckled softly.

"Something like that," she told him smiling, not really sure whether or not she had ever even met before now. '_Is this...Toutousai?'_

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I must speak to Kagome alone for a little while." When they looked like they were going to refuse he added, "I promise it will only take a few minutes, if that."

"Make it quick." Sesshoumaru ordered, holding open the door for Inu before leaving right after.

"Wasn't Dr. Bennet here?" she asked, confused.

"He was... but he was called away," he said, choosing his words wisely.

"Hm? Oh." Her eye lids were droopy and the edge of her vision was fuzzy. 'What happened? I...can't remember.'

"You know they stayed with you all this time," Toutousai told her.

"Did they? How long was I asleep" Kagome asked shocked, leaning back into her pillow tiredly._ 'Why would they do something like that?'_

"Yes, they care about you a lot." She was quiet for a moment.

"I suppose," was her only response. "Do you mind if I ask your name?" She said, changing the subject suddenly.

"I'm Toutousai, the Takamada's family doctor." She nodded slowly. 'Oh, yeah...'

"Alright. What did you want to talk to me about? And was it really so important that you couldn't say it in front of the Takamada's?" Her smile dropped a little at the sight of his grim face.

"It's about the bruises on your abdomen," he said seriously. She stiffened. Apparently, some things can never be forgotten.

"What are you talking about?" She asked fighting to keep her emotion's in check.

"I saw them, that first night you were found laying in the middle of your office. Sesshoumaru told me that there had not been any blunt objects near where you fell."

"Does he know?" She asked, panicked. "How is in that you were able to see those anyway?" Her heart was thumping so hard, she was surprised Toutousai couldn't hear it as well.

"No he does not, but I have the feeling that Dr. Bennett does. And as for about how I saw the abrasions...I performed a checkup on you to see if you were suffering from any life threatening danger." She could only wonder why he was blushing. "Now would you mind telling me how you got them?"

"Sir," Kagome said shaking her head. "I beg of you not to tell anyone. I swear I'll answer _all_ your questions if you just promise not to tell anyone, _especially_ the Takamada's."

"I can not make that promise," he informed her calmly. She opened her mouth but closed it just as quickly.

"Perhaps you would be more willing if you knew what happened," she told him, meeting his old, bulging eyes. "I...recently found out that a friend of mine wasn't as great a guy as I originally thought."

Understanding what she was saying he was immediately on the alert. Assuming something and hearing it from the source were two **very** different things. "Did he...do anything else?" he asked, alarmed.

"Oh **no**! Nothing like that," she hastily replied, sitting up quickly. A little too quickly for Toutousai's old hands were needed to keep her steady.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said lying back down. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to trouble you." Before he could tell her that it was no trouble she interrupted.

"Although he didn't do anything more than this," she motioned towards her stomach and legs," I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell them about this." The 'them' in question being the Takamada's. "They have been _so_ kind to me," she explained. "I wouldn't want to make them worry anymore than I already have. And anyway I've made sure that this won't be happening again." She shook her head discretely, trying to stop her vision from swaying.

"How can you be so sure?" he wondered dumbfounded.

"I...he was my blood Toutousai." Her eyes glazed over and she smiled a small smile. "You know, they say hat blood is thicker than wine but it's really not true. I feel closer to the Takamada's than I ever did to him. Your family doesn't _have_ to love you. They don't even have to _like_ you but they are none the less bound to you. That in turn puts even more strain on your relationship. Your family can either accept you for who you are or...not."

"My... _cousin_ certainly didn't." If he noticed the slight hesitation in her voice he didn't comment on it. "When he hit me, his eyes held an immense sort of...satisfaction. I'm positive that his cold, frightening eyes could scare the devil himself." She shivered.

"How do you know that he won't come after you again?" His question seemed to bring her back to earth and the glazed look left her.

"I talked to my father about it. Now my cousin is living in the states and taking anger management classes. If he ever comes within a hundred feet of me again he will be thrown in jail. I know that my father and I don't always get along the _greatest_ but when it comes down to it." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know he loves me." 'I've never told a larger lie. "So you see? While my father is looking after me I have nothing to worry about."

"I understand. I won't tell the Takamada's but you have to promise me that you will watch your back." He said seriously.

"I will and thank you." She said sincere, her eyes oddly shining. _'What a kind old man..._' Toutousai cleared his throat.

"Well, yes, I'll leave you to get your rest. Oh and by the way, why did you attempt to go into work if you knew you were sick? I know you couldn't have not known..." She looked at him surprised.

"So I was sick? Yes, I remember now. I didn't want to let Inu Tashio down." she said simply, then added, "or my father."

Toutousai shook his head frowning as he closed the door behind him. 'Why can't she see that Inu Tashio thinks more of her health than all the years he has spent at that blasted company?' Just as he thought that, there was the man himself, standing anxiously not to far away, and obviously waiting till he came out.

"Is she alright?" Inu Tashio asked his eyebrows deeply creased. 'How did he get so predictable?' Toutousai asked himself, and tried not to roll his eyes.

"She'll be fine."_ 'I think_.'

* * *

A/n: So is this any better? It may not seem like it, but I have been busting my ass trying to tweak this baby. I'm sorry to all of you who have been waiting forever for another chapter, but there were some important changes in this one. It is just dripping with symbolism if you look closely. And I'd like to tell all of you something right now. I write for me, not because a few people think I have some talent. For a period of time, I lost sight of that. I don't think I will again. I hope not anyway. So even if you beg or plead, I will only put out a chapterwhenI think it is good enough, not because I'm being pressured. Feel free to give me your views. Chai. 


	16. Are we friends?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never gonna change.

Important Notice: There is a very, VERY important A/n: at the bottom.

* * *

Title: Underneath Her Mask

* * *

**Chapter 16: Are we friends?**

Kagome sat stiffly against the headboard as Inu Tashio sat uncomfortably at the end of Sesshoumaru's bed.

"I know your angry with me, your father is a bit miffed as well but really, it's for your own good." Kagome sighed softly.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just...frustrated I guess."

"Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"I'm positive," she said smiling that charming smile of hers and his shoulders almost automatically relaxed.

"I'm glad you're not upset. Why don't you think of this as a … vacation of sorts? Yes, that's it! A nice little vacation that is meant to help you recuperate. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will bring you your schoolwork so you won't be behind and there will always be people around to help you with anything you need." He patted her leg and stood up. "Don't forget not to overexert yourself." As soon as he closed the door, Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. " Hmmmm. A couple of weeks to myself might be nice. My father must be spitting _fire_ by now." She chuckled, but knew that it wouldn't be as funny the next time she was forced to see him. _'I may as well enjoy it while I can.'_ She threw her covers to the side and stood up.

"What shall I do first?" She asked herself, but a split second later she was overcome with exhaustion and a wave of dizziness threatened to send her sprawlingto the floor. Kagome immediately sat back down.

"Well, this certainly presents a problem." She growled to herself. Her eyes managed to drift downward and she lifted a skeptical brow. "And since when have I _ever _worn a night gown?"

* * *

"Psst. Rin. **_Rin_**!" Kagome sat awkwardly on the ground, knocking softly on the bottom of the little girl's bedroom door. 

"Why is Kagome-chan sitting on the floor? Sesshou told Rin, she needed to stay in bed. That's why Kagome-chan couldn't play with Rin." The young woman leaned forward in a conspiring manner.

"Well… I can play; it's just that we got to be _real_ quiet so nobody notices I'm outta bed."

"If Kagome-chan is sick than she should be in bed. I'll get Inu or Sesshou…"

"No Rin." Kagome thought fast. It was just so boring in that empty room that Kagome knew if she was forced to spend one second longer in there she could almost guarantee she'd go nuts. "I'm better now. The only thing is that I get tired kind of easy. I'm well enough to play as long as I don't have to move around a lot. How about we play dolls? I don't have to move around much for that." Rin crinkled her nose.

"Rin doesn't know…"

"How about you and Imake a deal? The second I'm too tired to play I go back to my room and up to bed? Pretty please." Kagome pouted while lacing her fingers together. Looking into her wide blue eyes, Rin nodded

"Okay. Yay! Rin will be Malibu Barbie, which dolly do you want to be?" Rin asked as Kagome dragged herself over to Rin. '_Wow that was a lot of work for only crawling from one room to another.'_

"I think I'll be grumpy bear or maybe Wonder Woman…"

* * *

'_There it is **again**! What the hell is she doing in there?'_ wondered Sesshoumaru as he put down his pen and rubbed his temples._ 'I won't be able to get any work done if Rin keeps on bursting into a fit of giggles every other minute. And why hasn't Kagome tried to leave her room yet? She isn't exactly the type of person to **do** what she's told…'_ he thought grudgingly. 

"Wait a minute," he said to himself. He strained his ears. Nothing. Not a sound to be heard. '_It's... quiet? Why isn't Rin making noise any longer?'_ Sesshoumaru gripped the desk in his father's study as he counted to 100 silently in his head. Still nothing.

He quickly stood up and briskly walked to his sister's room. He didn't even bother to knock before he opened the door, and if his heart wasn't racing he would have burst out laughing.

Rin was spooned by Kagome as Rin held on tightly to a blue bear and Barbie dolls littered the large rug they laid on. Kagome held on toWonder Woman.'_I should have known.'_ Gingerly, he untangled their limbs and picked up his step sister. In a few smooth movements Rin was lying in her bed with the blue bear still nestled in her clutches.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. Her hand acted as a makeshift pillow and her mouth was slightly parted. The tiniest bit of drool was making its way slowly down the side of her mouth. The white nightgown, given to Kagome from his mother, had ridden up so that it was up to her midthigh. She was adorable, looking like an angel or possibly the devil posing as a holy being. That latter would explain how temptation seemed to radiate from her body. But no, Sesshoumaru was no longer allowed to think that way about her. _'I don't deserve someone as great as she is,"_ he had to remind himself again. With a start, he suddenly realized how pathetic this whole situation was. The great Sesshoumaru, brought to his knees by a mere woman.

But she wasn't just any _mere woman_. This was Kagome, the girl who was innocent yet somehowwise beyond her years, intelligent and beautiful, graceful and mysterious, truthful yet dishonest, and a walking contradiction to be sure... If he didn't already believe that there was a God, Kagome would have made a believer out of him, for only a divine being could create such simple excellence.

Silently he lifted her coiled body into his arms. _'She must have exhausted herself getting here,'_ he concluded. Sesshoumaru entertained thoughts about bring her back to his own room where she could rest in the solitude that awaited her there. _'No, I can tell she has had enough solitude for a lifetime,'_ and he set her down next the other most important girl in his life.

* * *

**_Yawn_** "Mmmm." Kagome stretched underneath the covers, stopping when she felt a small bundle of warmth curled up by her side. She smiled as she looked upon the most beautiful picture she had ever seen; Rin, with her tiny hands clutching Kagome's nightgown, as if she was afraid that if she let go the older girl would disappear forever. Kagome reached out to brush a few strands of hair from the child's face. _'This is what I want. I want one of my own. I want a little girl who will cuddle with me as she sleeps, and a little boy to make me laugh. I want a family. My own family.' _Kagome's chest constricted as she closed her eyes and leaned in to give Rin's smooth forehead a soft but firm kiss. _'And I will.'_

For the remainder of her stay, Kagome laid with Rin each night and no one said a word about it.

* * *

As gently as she could, Kagome pried hernightgown from the girl's grasp and stood up shivering from the loss of warmth. Tucking the covers around Rin's tiny body, Kagome slowly but surly made her way to the door, using the walls for support, neither thinking nor truly caring about how it was that she and Rin got into the girl's bed. 

Closing the door quietly behind her, Kagome's stomach growled loudly in the silent corridor. _'I'm absolutley starving!'_ she realized suddenly. '_But where on earth is the kitchen around this place? It enormous!'_ She thought looking left and right, then finally down the long stairwell. _'Well I better get started. The kitchen should be…downstairs…If I remember correctly.'_ She quietly groaned to herself.

One step at a time, Kagome made her way down the steps, panting and nearly leaning all her weight of on the sturdy oak rail after each stair all the while praying to the heavens that it wouldn't give out…

Her head was spinning and it kept getting harder and harder to hold on to the railing. 'Maybe I should sit down, but I'm so close! Only five more to go.' She placed one foot on the next step, but as she was bringing down the next her hands slipped and she was sent tumbling forward. Kagome stuck out her arms, trying to break her fall and landed with an audible thud on the ground.

Sesshoumaru's head rose up out of the fridge. '_What was that_?' he wondered, setting down the orange juice in his hand back into the fridge before quickly making his way to the entry hall. '_Oh god._' His heart stopped at seeing Kagome lying facedown on the floor.

_'Maybe I should get up?_' Kagome thought to herself after a minute. She would have too if only her body would cooperate. "Kagome." She cringed when she heard his voice by his side. _'Please, anybody but him.'_ "Are you alright? Come on Kagome, you've got to answer me." _'He sounds worried, I should say something.'_ She was still a little out of it as she picked up her heavy head and turned to face him.

"I'm alright Sesshoumaru." His eyes were still scanning her body.

"Are you sure? Do you have any broken bones?" he knelt by her feet, gently applying pressure to her ankle, his hands brushing the hem of her nightgown. "Does this hurt?" She shook her head. "How 'bout this?" he asked doing the same to the other.

"No," she said quietly. He nodded.

"Good." Kagome had no warning when he picked her up and only years of practice kept her from yelping in surprise, but with Sesshoumaru's body so utterly close to her own, he felt the slight stiffening of her spine.

"Are you sure your not hurt?" he asked softly.

"Yes. You're acting very peculiar. Why is that?" she wondered, changing the subject.

"You just fell down the stairs Kagome. Do you really need to ask? Speaking of which what in god's name were you trying to accomplish." He was just about to set her on the couch when she said "I got hungry," in the subdued voice she had been using ever since she saw him. He looked at her for the first time. She gazed intently upon her hands clasped in her lap. Sesshoumaru sighed before turning around.

Currently in the house's stainless steel kitchen he gently set Kagome on the island's countertop. "Now, what are you in the mood for?" Sesshoumaru asked. She just shrugged with a tiny smile on her face, reminding him strangely of his step sister. "Alright then, let's see what we've got." Opening up the cupboard he scanned the shelves. "Well, there's rice of course, pancakes, soup, chow mien, pop tarts…" he listed, stopping when Kagome giggled. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe I should fall down the stairs more often if this is how nice you'll be," she laughed.

"Ha ha," he stated dryly, not letting on how disturbed he was about that comment. Sesshoumaru closed the cupboard and opened the fridge.

"You don't have to make me anything Sesshoumaru," She said seriously, just then her stomach let out a rumble and her face grew bright red. He raised an eye brow and closed the fridge, leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? Collapse on me?" The smallest of smiles tugging at his lips told her he was just teasing, but she scowled none the less. He laughed in response. '_Yes, there definitely are some similarities.'_

"Come on," he said picking her up, catching her off guard. "We'll order Italian."

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat listening to the news as they ate their pasta in a comfortable quiet. She frowned at her pasta briefly, while pushing the small slices of tomatoes off to the side. Sesshoumaru had just finished with his meal when he noticed the bright red color being scooted to the side of her plate and he had to suppress his grin. Wordlessly he reached over the basement's coffee table to pluck them off her dish. The corner of his mouth curled when he heard a small 'humph'. 

"Why didn't you eat your green olives?" Kagome asked suddenly looking at his own plate.

"Hmm?"

"Your _olives_. Why don't you eat them?"she said, her words drawn out as if he were dense. He gave her a smirk.

"I guess I just don't like them," he said trying to mimic her female voice. "Speaking of what we both do and do not like," Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "If I recall correctly you said that it was only _cherry _tomatoes you didn't like." She glared at him a couple of seconds before slumping her shoulders.

"Fine. I lied. I absolutely _hate _tomatoes. All kinds, cherry, roman, whatever. They all suck if you ask me."

**(A/n: I can't believe I just wrote that!!! I love tomatoes! And green olives!!!! My goodness what is the world coming to)**

"I do, however, like green olives." She said forking the few off Sesshoumaru's plate and stuffing them into her mouth with a triumphant grin.

"You look like a chipmunk," he informed her, staring at her full cheeks. All Kagome could do was stick out the tip of her tongue while she made a sorry attempt at chewing.

"Could you be any less mature?" He smirked. Kagome gave an unladylike snort as she finished off the olives with a great gulp, but she would never give a proper reply for just then the news caught both their attentions.

**/news/**

**"Naraku Oniguko was charged on Monday the 8th of November, with stealing money from his own sister's company, the makers of the infamous Shinto Kyata Brandy." Naraku shown upon the screen as he was led into a cop car in cuffs and Kagome's hand covered her mouth as she watchedin horror. Sesshoumaru sat still as a Greek statue. "The company was his brother-in-law's till just a year ago when Shinto Kia died from what is now referred to as "questionable circumstances". It is not yet known whether or not the former Mrs. Shinto was involved in this crime. We will report back as soon as more details are revealed. This is Homoto Lee reporting and wishing you all a good night."**

Sesshoumaru stood up andturned off the T.V.

"What's going to happen?" Kagome asked closing her eyes.

"I don't know."

* * *

"What's the date today Sesshoumaru? I've begun to lose track. I've never really had a vacation before. Does this always happen?" Kagome asked sitting in her wheel chair, as Sesshoumaru pushed her along the path. 

"It's the 22nd of November. When you are on a vacation like yours, the days can eventually blend together."

"Hmm. That's a good way of putting it. Has it really been that long? I think I'm spoiled for everyday life the way everyone fusses over me here," she laughed.

"Everyone deserves to be fussed over every once in a while. You seem to be long overdue," he said.

"I suppose." She rested her head in her hand. "I just don't see why on _earth_ I need to be pushed around in a wheel chair as if I can't walk."

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled a warning.

"Fine, I'll quit complaining…but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it!" she humphed.

"The leaves are so pretty. I love fall. What's your favorite season Sesshoumaru?"

"That was random," he laughed. "Probably winter." Kagome laughed.

"Now why isn't that surprising. Mines spring."

"Why?"

"Why isn't it surprising or why do I like spring."

"Both."

"Well Mr. _I like to act as if I have an icicle up my ass,_ I'm not sure." Kagome rolled her eyes. "But lately you haven't really been acting like that…" she added quietly. "Anyways I love spring because it is the season for renewed life. A time to start over in the world." Even Kagome noticed how wistful she sounded and cringed. Neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru spoke for a long while till it was time to turn back towards home.

"Hey Kagome." Sesshoumaru said suddenly, startling her.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a present for you." She sat up straight.

"What are you talking about Sesshoumaru?"

"Would you like it?" She nodded her head, unable to speak. 'When was the last time I got a gift?'

"What's the occasion?" she asked finally, her voice not giving away her thoughts. "It's not my birthday or Christmas. So what is it?"

"There is no occasion. Despite popular belief, some people actually do give gifts when it isn't a holiday," he teased, pulling the package out of the large pocket of his sweatshirt.

"Besides, it really isn't a gift in the conventional way. It belongs to you anyhow. I just thought you might enjoy seeing it after so long." Kagome tore through the shiny gold wrapping paper carefully and wasn't prepared when her mother's face stared back at her from underneath.

"You brought my mother's picture." She stated, her fingers tracing her mother's features through the glass of the frame..

"What's wrong? Should I have left it in the office?" Kagome sighed. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Alright Sesshoumaru what's going on. Why are you being so _nice _to me? You keep calling me my name, making sure I'm comfortable, bringing me my mother's photo… Why?"

"Do I need a reason to be nice?" he asked.

"Yes. Is it that you feel sorry for me? Because if it is than you can just stop right now." That stung, more than he was willing to admit. '_Did I offend him?'_ She wondered at his silence.

"No," he said quietly. "I don't feel sorry for you, because I know that you wouldn't want that and I suppose I haven't exactly treated you as well as I could have in the past, so you have every reason to think that way."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have answered that way. I didn't mean to offend you." He laughed.

"Do you think that I would rather you openly lie to me instead?" She could hear in his voice that he was smiling. "You know, you and I are very much alike," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to look over her shoulder at his face. He was still smiling. "You should smile more often."

"Why is that?"

"It makes you look even more handsome than you already do," she siad bluntly

"Ah, so you admit that you think I'm handsome." She gave him a dry look and he chucked.

"You never answered my question."

"Ah yes, how we are similar. If I don't miss my guess, than you are already well aware of the reasons why." Kagome had an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. '_This doesn't sound good.'_

"Humor me." He laughed.

"You and I hide our true feeling from the world, wearing our masks as a… defense mechanism of sorts. I, the cold hearted bastard, and you, smiling and full of strength 24/7. I know why I act the way I do," he raised an eyebrow at her. " My question is, why do you?"

"When did you come to this… conclusion of yours?" Her face shown of indiffererence. He leaned close to her face, feeling her breath mingling with his own.

"The day we met," he whispered. Kagome looked away and a hush seemed to surround the from miles around, neither spoke.

"Are we friends?" Kagome asked out of the blue. She turned to look at him, ignoring his surprise. "Are we friends," she repeated. "Because if we aren't I want to know what exactly we are." Her face was set in a tiny scowl and she put her hands on the wheels of her chair so they stopped moving.

"…Yes. We're…friends." They smiled at each other and Kagome turned around once more.

"Good. And Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

A week later, Kagome was well enough to leave the care of the Takamada family.

* * *

"You're not walking home and that's final," Inuyasha said crossing his arms with a scowl as they walked down the steps. 

"But Inuyasha, it's not like I'm not capable of a little exercise and I don't live that far away."

"Nearly ten miles!" Inuyasha almost shouted. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"You're being overly dramatic Inuyasha."

"You're not going to walk and that's final!" She sighed.

"Alright, fine, you can drive me back to my apartment." Inuyasha nodded once.

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way. Hey do you want anything to eat? I'mgoing to head into thekitchen quick."

"Naw. I gotta go talk with your dad."

"Alright. Afterwards I'll take you back home." '_but it's not my home,_' she wanted to say. '_I don't have a home.'_

Kagome stood in front of Mr. Takamada's study not wanting to go in, not wanting to come out, not wanting to leave this place that offered her so much more comfort than an empty apartment. With a hearty sight she knocked on the door and entered when she heard a deep voice saying "Come in."

She closed the door quietly behind her. "You called for me, Mr. Takamada?" He smiled at her, causing the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes to deepen handsomely.

"I did. Come here my girl. Take a seat; don't just stand there in the doorway." She closed the door and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I just wanted to tell you how wonderful it has been since you have been staying here." Kagome blushed.

"I haven't done anything Inu Tashio. Everyone has been so kind to me," she said shaking her head in amazement. "I've felt like a princess." His smile, if possible, deepened.

"I'm glad, and you know my offer still stands. If you'd like to live here on a more permanent basis…" Kagome shook her head. He'd been making that offer nearly every day since she was able to walk without assistance.

"I couldn't do that Mr. Takamada. I can't take advantage of your kindness like that." He sighed.

"I suppose I can't force you to do anything you don't want to but just remember that the offer will always stand."

"I will," she said with a smile.

"Good, and now there is one other thing I wanted to discuss with you."

"What would that be Mr. Takamada?"

"I wanted to speak with you about Naraku Oniguko." Kagome shoved her hands into her sweatshirt's pocket so Inu Tashio wouldn't see how they shook. She nodded, silently telling him to go on.

"You've obviously heard about his recent scandal…"

"Yes. My father was very upset about it." She said, reciting what he had told her during his one and only phone call while she stayed at the Takamada residence. '_I hate lying to him. He deserves the truth and I so wish I could give it to him.'_

"Yes, he was obviously perturbed about his friend's betrayal when he and I talked. All I wanted to know was your opinion on this matter."

"My…opinion?"

"Yes. What do you think about all this?"

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "I was never that fond of Naraku."

"He seemed to care about you a great deal though." She nodded slowly.

"On some level I think he did, but he was a somewhat scary individual." '_Terrifying is the right word for it.'_

"And what did your father say when you told him this." She looked up into is eyes, surprised.

"I didn't tell him Mr. Takamada." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why ever not?"

"It's not my place. My father's choice of friends really doesn't concern me. I'm sure if you ask, he will tell you the same thing." '_That's not **natural**,'_ Inu Tashio thought honestly.

"Hmm. Well…to each is own I guess," he gave her a forced smile. "I'm sorry to have kept you Kagome. You must want to go home." He stood up, as did Kagome, and walked around his desk only to pull her into his arms. She stiffened at first but relaxed soon after.

"You are like a daughter to me Kagome." His sudden declaration of affection made Kagome's heart clench in her chest.

"Thank you Inu Tashio. That means a lot to me." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, all the while inhaling the scent that could only be described as him. "I'll miss you."

"We'll still get to see each other."

"It won't be the same." She said shaking her head again.

"Kagome, you ready to go?" asked Inuyasha as he opened the door, holding an apple in his hand. "Oh, uh…sorry." Inuyasha said uncomfortably. This scene was a little to intimate for his taste.

A/n: and not in a sick way for those of you who are pervs.

"No, Inuyasha I'm ready," Kagome said, pulling away from her father figure's arms, but before she was completely out of her grasp, he brought her closer and laid a kiss to her forehead.

"Remember that you can always come to us if you need anything."

"Thank you Inu Tashio." She gave him a brilliant yet heartbreaking smile. '_I wish I had you for a father_.' "Goodbye," and then she left.

"What was all that about?" Inuyasha asked as they got into his car.

"Oh, your dad was just being wonderful, per usual." Kagome said with a poor attempt to laugh. "Do you know where your brother went off to? I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Sesshoumaru? He said he had some business to take care of at work."

"But I thought he had the day off." Inuyasha just shrugged.

"How did Rin take the news?" he asked.

"About me leaving? She cried, the poor girl. She'll get over it though." Kagome said, her voice telling Inuyasha how distracted she was. '_Maybe I should tell her I love her… She looks so beautiful.'_ Inuyasha thought, watching her bite her nails, while she stared off into space.

"Inuyasha." She said suddenly.

"Yeah."

"You missed the turn."

"Oh."

* * *

"Hey stop right here," Kagome commanded.

"At the office…why?"

"I want to say good bye to Sesshoumaru." An anger rose in Inuyasha that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's not like your never going to see him again." He snapped, pulling over anyways. Kagome looked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly, and her eyes showing for a split second how hurt she was. She instantly shut her mouth and her expression grew unnervingly blank.

"Don't bother waiting. I can manage to get home from here. Thanks for the ride." She said not bothering to wait for his response. She slammed the door before he could apologize.

"Damn it," he groaned, hitting his head on the steering wheel. "Why do I always manage to fuck up around her?" With a dejected sigh, he sat there, _waiting._

* * *

Kagome burst into his office, panting and disheveled.

"Why didn't you say good bye?" she demanded.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking his hands from the keyboard of the computer. "I thought you were going back to your apartment today."

"I was, but I couldn't go back without saying goodbye." Kagome swiftly headed towards his desk and he stood up, unsure of what she planned to do. You can imagine his surprise when she threw her arms around his waist. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head undneath his own.

"I'm not going to say good bye Kagome." She looked up into his eyes, confused.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to leave you. Just because you have to go to your apartment doesn't mean we need to say goodbye. I'm not going to leave you again. **I promise.**" This was one promise he intended to keep, no matter what. Sesshoumaru didn't give her time to understand what he meant when he asked. "How do you plan on getting back to your apartment?"

"Well, Inuyasha drove me here… but he got upset and I told him I'd walk the rest of the way." Sesshoumaru saw the look in her eyes, as much as she tried to hide it, and vowed to payhis idiotic brotherback for daring tohurt Kagome.

"Then I'll take you, come on. Do you have any bags?"

"No, Inu Tashio already sent them to my apartment."

"Alright, then let's go."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said, as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah?"

"Did I mention how glad I am that we're friends?"

"You don't need to. I know," and he smiled her.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru led Kagome to his Porsche, his jaw going slack before twisting in a bitter sort of smile. "How typical." He stated shaking his head in disbelief before driving away. He wasn't sure if he could wait forever, _even for a girl like Kagome._

* * *

Alright!!!!! You people suck!!! Well… not all of you. Not even the majority of you. But those few people who are assholes, you suck. One person even had the audacity to call me a fucker. If that's not fucked up I don't know what is. This is the absolute last time I am going to say this: I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY BEFORE IT IS COMPLETELY FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do any of you know how hard I've been working on this chapter?! This is like double the amount of writing of a lot of the previous ones! Even if a lot of it is diologue. And yeah, I know, it's been forever, but NEWSFLASH: I HAVE A LIFE!!!!!! Between school, boys, family, drivers ed, and my writing workshop not to mention work, I have been completely swamped. And for those of you who insist upon making threats, FYI it's not going to make me update faster. I even almost withheld this chapter a little longer because of the bitch who called me a fucker, but I didn't because of the other people who are actually somewhat respectful and nice people. Actually I would like to thank Hanoi for being so unbelievably understanding. You really made my day. And yes, the offer is still open. Oh, and for those of you who haven't, read the repost of chapter 15. It is much better than before.

Now to other important matters. I write for me, not because a few people think I have some talent. For a period of time, I lost sight of that. I don't think I will again. I hope not anyway. So even if you beg or plead, I will only put out a chapter when I think it is good enough, not because I'm being pressured. Does that sound selfish? Maybe I am, I don't know, but all I can say is that I enjoy writing and if I didn't than I wouldn't be doing it.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I'm sorry to say that there will be no guideline today. Happy Holidays everyone.


	17. Fighting Back

Chapt. 17 Fighting Back

I don't own squat…

* * *

"**There are people in this world that were meant to be alone. You are merely one of them."**

That is what a particularly bitter andcruel teacher told Kagome in passing one day as she sat alone at lunch, something that was no out of the norm of her day to day life during her high school years. And for a very long time, she believed him. She accepted the fact that she was meant to be alone.

But as spent more and more time with Sesshoumaru, she began to feel less and less alone. When Kagome stepped into her apartment she thought 'this can't go on.' She couldn't keep doing this. The bruises, the pain, the lies… they all needed to stop if she was going to survive. And as much as she hated to admit it…she needed help.

But **_how?_**

* * *

**Dec. 1**

Kagome stretched in her fluffy bed and the covers slipped past her shoulders to her wast. Dazed, she shivered and stepped onto her shag carpet. It wasn't until she looked out her window, did she realize that during the night, there had been a snow storm. She took a moment just to enjoy the white and loveliness of it all. Elated, she ran into the kitchen as fast as she could, turning on the radio just in time to hear that all of Tokyo University's classes had been canceled. With an impish smile she picked up the phone off of the coffee table in the living room.

**Brrring….BRRRRINGGGG.**

" 'ello'" a drowsy voice spoke into the phone.

"Sango look outside!" Kagome said excitedly.

"What? Kagome? 's that you?" She asked, sounding slightly more awake.

"Yes, now look outside."

"Holy shit. When did that happen?" she asked.

"Last night. Can you be here in an hour?"

"Yeah, but why? Don't you have class in a couple of hours?" Sango's first class didn't start till ten.

Kagome gave another grin. "The Radio said that we have a snow day…"

* * *

"Sessho," Rin called, knocking on his bedroom door. "Will you come outside and play with me? Pretty please? With sugar on top?" 

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, opening the door, dressed in khakis and along sleeved black shirt. "I've got a lot of work to do today. I have an English paper to get started on and I still don't have a clue as to what I'm going to write about." _'It's a good thing that paper isn't due till the end of the year...'_

Rin's lip jutted out in a put, water welling up in her eyes. He sighed before swooping down and picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Come on Peabody. Why don't you ask the Inu Baka if he'll take you outside to play." He walked down the steps and started heading towards the kitchen, intending to find something to eat when the doorbell rang. Stifling a groan, he set his half sister down and went to open the front door. When he did, his jaw dropped an inch at the sight.

In front of him stood Kagome, buried somewhere amongst ungodly fluffy snow pants and a coat…all in white. The only part of her body that wasn't covered were her eyes, two orbs of icy blue amongst all that white. She tried to say something but the scarf over her mouth muffled it. She brought up her mitten to clumsily pull it down. '_Even her mittens are white'_ he thought absently. But instead of saying something to him like he thought she would, Kagome shouted, "Hey you guys, hurry up!" That was when Miroku, Sango and Shippo all ambled up the walkway. Shippo looked similar to Kagome, just without the abundance of white. Miroku looked amused and Sango just looked tired.

Rin tugged at his shirt from where she had been hiding behind him. _"So_," she said smiling, "are you_ sure_ you don't want to change your mind?" He scowled and looked back at Kagome.

"You look like a Marshmallow." He told her simply. She just smirked, her eyes glittering.

"Camouflage," she said slyly, before clapping her mittens together. "Now where is Inuyasha? You al need to get dressed!"

* * *

"Alright, that it," said Sango. "I feel like my toes are going to fall of. I'm heading inside." 

"Yeah I think that I'll head in too," said Miroku.

"Kagome, where are your mittins?" asked Inuyasha.

She blushed. "It was too hard to roll snowballs with them on so I took them off. When I went to put them back on I couldn't find them in the snow." Her fingers looked almost blue.

"Perhaps we all should head in," suggested Sesshoumaru. Already nudging Kagome into the house. When they were inside, the group found the kids napping peacefully by the fire. Hot cocoa was sitting on the coffee table.

"Now they have the right idea," said Miroku enviously.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go make hot cocoa for everybody," said Kagome, already out of her snowsuit. Shrugging, he followed her into the kitchen after removing all of his own things.

Inside the kitchen, Kagome silently began to assemble the ingredients for the hot cocoa. Unnerved by the quietness, Inuyasha reached into the cupboard to grab the cups.As Kagome dumped the packets of mix into the cups she suddenly said "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Will you forgive me?" She never lifted her eyes as she poured milk into the mugs.

He stilled her hands and turned her to face him. One of his hands left her shoulder to life up her chin. "What are you talking about Kagome?Whatwould I need to forgive you for?"

Kagome wanted to cry, but as much as she wanted to, she wouldn't let herself. Not even in front of Inuyasha. The hurt look in her eyes terrified him. "Ever since the day that I left to live in my apartment, you have been distant," she told him. "I made you mad that day when I lost control of my temper. I'm sorry." And his heart **_shattered_** into a million pieces.

"Oh Kagome," he pulled her into his arms. "I…I'm sorry. I'm…so very sorry." He said rocking her in his arms. "It wasn't you Kagome. It was never you." _'I've been a jackass. I never thought that I would be hurting her. Oh God…I was a fool. **Sesshoumaru doesn't have her yet...and I won't let him!**' _

They stayed there a few minutes, just a few, just enough for Kagome to realize how long it's been since someone has held her like this. No one ever had except for Kaede. It…felt nice… **better** than nice.

When they had finished the hot cocoa and entered the room, Sesshoumaru had just added more wood to the fire, and now there was a stack of blankets for anyone who wanted one. After everyone had their hot chocolate, Kagome grabbed one for herself and settled on the ground a little ways away from where Rin and Shippo slept. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her while Miroku and Sango sat on the couch. Inuyasha was seated on the lazy boy chair.

'mmmmm,' Kagome thought, taking a sip of her hot chocolate and being careful not to burn her tongue. 'Yummy.' She wrapped her still frozen fingers around the mug, soaking up the warmth like a sponge.

"Let's play a game," said Sango, who was snug in her own blanket. "How 'bout Truth or Dare?" Kagome frowned. '**_Truth or Dare? It couldn't hurt…right?'_**

"I_ really_ don't feel like getting up outta this chair," said Inuyasha.

"Then just pick Truth," she quipped, and underneath her breath muttered _'moron'._

"I think that's an excellent idea," said Miroku. "Sesshoumaru, Truth or Dare?"

He had sat his mug of hot chocolate on the table and was leaning back on his elbows. "Truth," he replied.

"What was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" he asked. Sesshoumaru gave him a glare.

"Nothing," he answered.

"No way, Sesshoumaru. You need to give an answer better than that." Inuyasha complained.

"We also need a punishment incase anybody won't answer a question or do a dare," said Sango. "It has to be somethinghorrible so no one will want to do it. Anybody got any suggestions?" she asked, looking around the room at everyone. Many thinking, ' _"punishment"? That sounds ominous…'_ "How about-"

"How about the person has to run around the house naked?" suggested Miroku, wiggling his eyebrows. Sango hit him upside the head.

"No, you perv. How about… they have to kiss whoever it is doing the asking on the lips, no matter they're gender." The guys looked at each other warily. "Oh come on," said Sango, "It's only if you don't complete your Truth or Dare." _'Pansies'_ she muttered just loud enough for them all to hear and smirked when they all agreed.

"So does that mean Sesshoumaru has to kiss Miroku?" Kagome asked. Everyone fell silent and looked at Kagome…well Sesshoumaru glared.

"No it doesn't," he said shortly. "My most embarrassing moment was in third grade when I tripped on my way to the swings." Everybody stared.

"That's not embarrassing," said Miroku.

"It is when your pants fall down when you trip in front of the most popular girl in school, who you just happen to have a crush on," said Inuyasha, trying vainly to hold in his laughter. Miroku and Sango started to laugh with him and even Kagome had a chuckle. At Sesshoumaru's sulky silence, Kagome gave him a nudge and whispered, "You have to admit, it'spretty funny." He said nothing, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Okay Sesshoumaru, it's your turn," said Sango and he smirked.

"Inuyasha," he said turning to his brother. "Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously.

"…Truth."

"Who was it that you had a crush on in10th grade?"

"Oh God," he said, hiding his face in his hands.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," Sesshoumaru mocked as he put a hand behind his ear. "Could you repeat that please?"

"Yura Manatoba," he mumbled.

"That girl the hair fetish?" Sango all but screeched. It was a wonder that the kids hadn't woken up by now.

"I was young and stupid," was Inuyasha's excuse. Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Your still stupid."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha grumbled. "Sango, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Miroku?" The group held their breadth.

"Of course, he's my friend. Why wouldn't I like him?" she replied, playing dumb.

"No, you know what I mean," he scowled. Out of the corner of her eye, she snuck a peek at Miroku's face. She couldn't read his expression.

"yes." She looked away to hide her blushing face. Miroku didn't say anything for a second, but when she felt a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him, she smiled and wrapped the blanket she had around both of them.

Kagome smiled to herself, and mentally reminded herself to say thank you to Inuyasha after this. But looking upon them, so close and happy…she could help but feel, well, lonely.

"Kagome, Truth or Dare?" said Sango, her smile dropping slightly, not enough to be noticed though, when she saw her friend. There were so many things that Kagome kept from them all. Maybe she could…

Kagome sighed inwardly, bracing herself for anything. "Truth,"

"What's the largest secret that you're not telling us?" Kagome fell silent. She was wrong. She couldn't prepare herself for this. Should she lie? Could she lie?

"There are **three**. Which do you want to hear?" She asked in all seriousness. Sango was startled by the intensity of her stare.

"I..I don't k.know," she stuttered. "Which do you want to tell me?" Kagome stood up and walked over to Sango and Miroku, who was staring at her wide eyed.

"None of them," she whispered with a sad smile, as she leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss upon Sango's lips. When she turned to walk back to her seat, Shippo was sitting up and staring at her.

"What's the third?" he asked tensely. "I know what the first two are…what's the third."

Kagome frowned. He didn't look like he was seven when he asked her that.

At first she didn't answer. When she sat down, she held open her arms and he settled himself in her lap. She leaned in close, aware that every eye was on her, and whispered so that only he could hear.

**"I'm going to fight back."**

And he smiled .

* * *

A/n: FINALLY! And guess what! I've already begun writing the next chapter! Special thanks to Fall3n 5akura. It just goes to show that Reviews totally help. Anyways this chapter went in a totally different direction than I was planning. I was pretty surprised that Kagome's first kiss is with a girl. Lol. (Not that there is anything wrong with that or anything) 

Okay. Really sorry that I haven't been answering your questions but I absolutely PROMISE to answer any more that you all come up with.

One last thing. I am in need of a Beta Reader. I know that last time it didn't work because of E-mail difficulties but I'd like to try again. So if anyone's interested, I'd be much obliged.

Thing's I'm looking for. 1) Good with Grammar/Vocabulary 2) Enthusiastic 3)Detailed/someone who can say more that they thought it sucked or that it was great. 4) Somebody who will get on my case, but not be mean about it.

I know it's a lot to ask but I would really appreciate it if anyone is interested. Thank you.


End file.
